Frozen Soul
by Historia70
Summary: After being exiled Zim decides to find a "special" weapon to kidnap to one day launch his vengeance against the Empire. 5yrs later the weapon awakes finally. Some OOC stuff happening here.
1. Chapter 1

**How to summarize or describe your stories is such a headache at times. I know we all go through it. **

**Dib and Zim won't meet one another until much later on in the story, but they will meet. I wanted to play with Dib's personality a little bit more so please don't be insulted in what I'm doing there. I do actually like Dib. Also we know that Zim and Gaz aren't really angels. **

**Do not own Zim. (Dang it)**

* * *

><p>The subject was merely 13 years of age when I took her from her home world. I traveled such a far distance to find someone worthy enough to help me complete my plans. I never thought that I would ever need help, but I did since I was graced with such incompetence before I was kicked out of my own world. A world I devoted myself to. A world that I adored. A world that I thought so much of only to be kicked out like I was a joke.<p>

Defective.

That word haunts me. Angers me to the point that my allegiance to my own world be damned. Screw them all. They will learn to fear me. They will learn.

Creepy.

Yet another word that sometimes perplexes me. I do my research and yet I am creepy. They act like I crawl into their bed chambers at night to tuck them in. I laugh in their faces.

Idiot.

What is with this description? I'm brilliant. They are the idiots.

Excitable.

I will have to admit I am like this, but my ingenious plans often make me feel this way.

I hear the familiar hum of the instruments beside me showing me once again the, 'Subject's' temperature while free-floating in the liquid inside. She is hibernating and had been for some time since he procured her. She'd be 18 years of age and her body matured differently from what his own species female looked like. He hoped those bumps up there didn't hinder her any, but as he looked at her health readings it showed she was of incredible health.

The liquid inside her chamber was cold. He wanted to insure a proper growth of her before it was time. Why wait for so long? He felt that while she may have been strong before, he thought she would be of something no one could deny. He just had to insure that she would follow him and him alone.

Stepping away from his controls, he took a closer examination of her. There was someone else with her at the time that he also took a scan of. A male. Considerable intelligence like this female here, but she held this dominant power while the male mostly used his head for his own power. That was admirable, he had to admit, but this female had both skills that he needed.

Also he had a feeling that the male would be a colossal pain in the rear to him making him want to pull out his own antenna's.

* * *

><p>The nightmares always came around the same time. Always around the anniversary of her disappearance. Dib was haunted by it. Blamed himself. Was blamed by his own dad. Gaz was never considered a saint, but there were moments he did see something in her that made him reconsider. When he thought he shouldn't love her because of something, she ended up doing something that showed something very positive towards him, it made him go back loving his sister again.<p>

So many times he tried to drag her along with him. Sometimes to have someone help carry the equipment, but mostly to try to bond with her. He wanted her along even if she grumbled about it. And yes she grumbled. Although he did find it amazing when he would be running off for his very life, and she was just standing casually off somewhere's paying attention to her Game Slave. He'd be screaming and warning her to run until he would hear a loud sound in the back of him with whatever was chasing him on the ground having been knocked out by Gaz with a rock. He'd always blink at her because it looked like she never moved from her spot.

One night, he wanted to explore this part in the woods where he heard that there was some specter roaming around so he made her come with him. This is the night that changed.

Dib was walking through some brush concentrating in front of him with his flashlight in hand, while behind him Gaz was just scowling in front of her. Her games batteries died, so she grumbled about it before following him silently behind. Not once did she use her own flashlight since she seemed fine seeing in the dark on her own.

"We have to be very quiet, Gaz because..."

"We're hunting wabbits?" Gaz dryly said while she moved silently behind him.

"Uh no, but I don't want to risk scaring this ghost off." He told her as he accidentally snapped a branch.

Gaz quirked her eyebrow at that sound and at him. "I see you are doing an excellent job at being quiet, as usual."

Sighing, he kept walking occasionally keeping an eye out on her even though he felt like he didn't need to. He had a feeling she would scare off hungry Mountain Lions with just one look. Stopping quickly, he shot his hand out accidentally hitting her in the shoulder. He was going to get it later from her. "Sorry, Gaz. I thought I saw something."

Rubbing her shoulder, she glanced around. "Yeah, my fist."

"No, I'm serious. Come on." He whispered getting his camera ready to roll. Stepping forward, he spotted something walking up the hill. Something white and see through. Excitement got the better of him as he took off without his sister.

He ran with the camera rolling, he heard his sister saying his name in her annoyed voice, but he wanted to get his evidence. That evidence was important to him as he ran up as close as possible to it before feeling the oddest feeling wash over him. It felt like his insides were being folded inside out. It left him confused. Dizzy. What he didn't know was how he ended up on the cold wet ground on his stomach. Lifting himself on his arms alone, he looked to the direction he left Gaz to see something unusual.

"Gaz?" He questioned softly as he watched this cold hard white light blinding her along her familiar purple aura trying to fight against what was coming for her. Dib tried to look into the light and barely made out a shape of it before seeing something crashing down on her knocking her down, and then lifting her up. Dib's eyes widened up more as he fought to get up, and run to her. "GAZ!"

He kept running until her form and the light all but vanished in front of him leaving nothing but silence around him. Dib fell down breathing hard screaming out her name over and over again. He fell down on his knees palms in his face as he fought the tears from coming. He was hyperventilating before maintaining to calm himself before pulling out his phone to call his dad. Dad would rush out always to try to save his daughter. He didn't view her as insane like him.

3 hours later with no trace of her, except from the car to the point she vanished from, Dib was in utter silence as he sat huddled on the hood of his car. He was chilled to the bone. He refused to leave the scene. He answered every question, even his dad's who was calm at first, but after 3 hours, Dib saw his wrath. His father was ashamed at him for not keeping a better watch over his sister. She is probably in the hands of someone who will do her real harm. If anything she might be ransomed off, but the possibility of her being safe seemed unlikely.

Dib felt more and more like shit as each passing second happened. He swore to, Gaz he will get her back. He knew she was strong. Stronger than most others.

There were news about her missing for weeks on end. Months. Than a year till it wasn't so rampant as before unless it was the anniversary of her disappearance. His dad didn't want to look or speak to him for weeks after. When he did speak to him, he hardly looked at him till one day he found his father in the kitchen sipping coffee.

"When I lost your mother it was a very dark day for me. I loved her as much as lady science. Gaz, looked like your mother. Had her spirit." Membrane sighed. "I know you tried son. I know you did." Placing his mug down, he simply stood up, and left the house as if he just didn't want to be visited by a ghost right then and there.

Thing is, they both were. They both were haunted.

* * *

><p>The Computer was running diagnostics on the ship as they cruised along. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Well maybe the odd little robot that was running around the corridors screaming. Actually that was the same thing, it was the Computer that wished for something different. Ever since he was exiled and given this whole ship, which included him and that crazy robot, the Computer wondered what the heck it did on creation to deserve this punishment?<p>

Although the female in the liquid seemed oddly fascinating in her own way. True, she hadn't spoken at all, but when they first retrieved her and she showed some of what she could do, even he was intrigued to the point that he actually enjoyed running a systems check on her as well.

Seeing Gir crack something in the corridor before running off in excitement, the Computer sighed as he extended his arms out in that area to fix it before they lost any type of pressure. There was no need to hear any screaming from, Zim. Honestly, he really didn't want to hear it at all in the first place.

As he did that, a delicate hand in the liquid chamber twitched for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. Thanks ZAGR loves. **

**I believe Computer deserves someone to speak to, right? Invader Johnny. **

**Well it is Dib after all, Everclear. :)**

* * *

><p>As with the anniversary of her being missing, he comes to the same spot every time. Hoping. Praying, to find something that will show him the truth of where she is. Dib felt in his soul that she is still out there. Each night he would take a look in her room and tell her that he isn't giving up on her. How many stories do you hear nowadays of people suddenly finding someone missing years later? Miracles happen, and Dib always liked to think of himself as a positive person.<p>

Standing in the spot he last saw her, he looked around him finding nothing amiss. The sky no evidence of what took her. Something he felt to be a U.F.O. Something that was hard to say so he just said there was something in the air and then it was gone. There was blinding light. They assumed she was taken by air since she was a daughter of a valuable scientist. But no calls regarding ransoms.

Dib hated to admit it, but his sister was growing up to be very attractive. The guys noticed already as they tried to hit on her, but she rebuffed them away. Seeing younger pictures of their own mother years back, Gaz did take after her in that department except for one thing... Mom smiled a lot. Gaz hardly did. Dib forgot the last time he saw her teeth. He did know that his sister loved their mom a lot. Her passing was what changed her even though, Gaz once said she was always that way.

Dib knew best.

Hearing a crunching behind him, he turned around to spot a female hiker coming his way with a walking stick in hand. Dib considered her for a moment before choosing to ignore her. It wasn't unusual for him to see a hiker around. They always just passed him, but she decided to greet him.

"Not an ounce of hiking gear on you. I guess this walk was a whim to you." She observed.

He was amazed that she chose to talk to him. He was a stranger to her. How did she know he wasn't going to hurt her? "Do you always talk to strangers in the middle of the woods? Especially males?" Dib asked. Sure it was rude, but since it was the anniversary, he was more frustrated than ever.

The woman smiled at him. "Actually no. Anybody else I would avoid all together, but I recognize you. You are that Professor Membrane's kid, aren't you? You look like him, except younger."

Dib turned to face the red head that looked like she came up to his chest. "Yeah?" He asked cautiously. "Dib. And you are?"

"Sabrina. Look, now we aren't strangers." She replied still smiling as she unscrewed her bottle to take a sip of water.

Dib thought she was incredibly attractive, but he turned away from her. "Nice to meet you, but we are still strangers."

Brushing a stray hair from her face, she walked to his side. "I heard about your sister. I hope you find her one day." She said gently. "I guess I'll leave you be, Dib. Take care."

Dib watched her walk off towards the hill that he last seen, Gaz. Dib noticed that he started to become a bit colder to others since she vanished. He hardly socialized outside the Swollen Eyeball. He was consumed.

* * *

><p>Zim entered some commands to flow into his subject. He always needed to test her out because when the time comes when she finally wakes she will listen to only him. Entering the history of the Empire, he found it fascinating how her head would go back as if enthralled by something. The tendrils that were attached to her would dance around lending to something completely macabre before a hand moved up gently, than falling as if she went into something more graceful. There were times he wanted to do something to her to see if he can make her repeat what just happened or if she will do something far more different, but equally graceful.<p>

He did notice how petite she still was, but he can tell the strength. They will underestimate her at first glance. Zim smiled at this thought. They underestimated him as well. They think he is something entirely stupid.

Hearing, Gir's screams of excitement in the hallway, Zim groaned as he turned his attention there not noticing the faint twitch again from his subject. Turning back to her, she was still the same as before when he told her, "I'll be right back."

While it was unnecessary to tell her that, he just felt like he wanted to after desiring something else to talk to except the Computer and Gir.

Head tilting off to the side and hair covering her face, one amber eye opened up slightly before closing again.

* * *

><p><em>"Gaz, there are so many things out there to experience. So many and here you are playing video games." Dib pointed out as he sat on the couch next to her.<em>

_Eyes still on the tiny screen, she grumbled before saying, "And what about you? I don't see you out anywhere right now."_

_"This is different. Tonight I'm resting. Tonight, I'm..."_

_"No one to ask out or they all said no?"_

_Taking a glance at her, he saw her smirking there. "No, I'm just tired."_

_Pausing her game, she spared him a look. "Yeah I know chasing Bigfoot and ghosts at all hours is tiring, but there are girls in your class who like you. Why not ask out one of them?"_

_It was weird when she occasionally seemed to care about him. "I guess I don't like them just the same. Besides what about you? Why don't you have friends or go out?"_

_Gaz didn't shrug like she normally did, she didn't look offended or give a sarcastic response. "There is no one that I like enough for either of those activities and until I do, I'm right here. Be happy I'm not going out simply because I'm bored and end up with the first guy who asks me out and I come home pregnant. Be happy of that."_

_"And how would you view me in this case?" Dib wanted to know her answer._

_Gaz examined him. "You do have a life. I admit that because you do have this thing that drives you, like games drive me along with reading, and drawing. You, and I swear if you tell people I said this to you, I will doom you, you are... Good looking, brother, so why not? I do see you checking girls out."_

_"You are a good little artist."_

_Gaz didn't seem to know how to respond to that as she glanced over at the television. "Are you afraid of being rejected by them?"_

_"They call me a freak."_

_"They call me a freak and a bitch, but it doesn't stop them from looking at me or asking me out, just like it doesn't stop those girls from looking at you in that way, Dib." Looking back to her tiny screen, Gaz went to unpause it._

_Dib observed her for a bit longer before turning his attention away from her. There were times she always ended up saying something that surprises him._

Dib opened his eyes up not realizing he fell asleep on the couch. Getting up, he rubbed his eyes before going into the kitchen to find something to eat. Those memories plagued him in his sleep. Yawning as he looked into the fridge and cabinets, he realized it was time to go shopping so he grabbed his keys to head out.

Unlike his dad, he never worked weekends. He really refused to get that way. Dib didn't have a life, but he did like to catch up on his sleep when he could. As he drove to the store, he realized 6 months back that he didn't mind working with his dad. His dad always praised him and didn't seem to call him insane as much when he talked about the paranormal. Dib figured his dad only accepted it because he was doing his type of science and not paranormal research. Although that was what the weekend was for. To find that type of life out there.

Arriving at the store, Dib stretched after leaving his car before grabbing a cart to do the weekly shopping. Grabbing some healthy items he wasn't paying attention when his cart rammed into someone else's. "Shit, I'm sorry." Dib said.

"It's okay, Dib."

Gazing up, he saw Sabrina's smiling face. "Oh, hi. Sorry, Sabrina."

Stopping his cart as he was passing by, her smile fell a bit. "Are you normally cold to others or is this just me?"

"Wow, blunt." Dib leaned into his cart. "I'm pretty anti-social now to everyone, not just you."

She had sharp eyes, they were these dark blue as she narrowed them. "I get that you probably blame yourself for your sister's disappearance, but do you think she would like you like this?"

Dib chuckled there. "My sister was the epitome of anti-social people."

"I'm sure she still cared for you in her own way." She pointed out.

Dib knew she did, but didn't verbalize it. "Look, I'm sorry I was rude and I bumped into your cart. I need to go, Sabrina. Bye."

Arm being grabbed, he was surprised by her strength as she placed a hand behind his head to force him into kissing her. She tasted so sweet. Pulling away as abruptly as she pulled him to her, she smiled at him. "Sometimes you gotta do something spontaneous." She stated before rushing off.

It had been forever since he had been kissed and to be kissed in that fashion, Dib just stared at her in disbelieve. What the hell was she? Some type of specter herself that shows up out of no where to surprise you?

* * *

><p>The Computer didn't think that one of his jobs was being a babysitter to a little insane robot. Gir wasn't allowed in this room unless he was escorted in with, Zim. Cursing his look while doing some calculations, he constantly warned, Gir not to touch the chamber holding the small human.<p>

"Gir, what did he tell you?" The Computer asked sounding like a parent more than a machine.

Staring up at her with a sort of longing, he looked over to the monitor and said slowly, "I don't know."

Groaning aloud, the Computer had to remind him. "He said not to come into this room without him. Also you are not allowed to tap that chamber."

Standing with one leg up, Gir thought about it. "Oh yeah. Mastah would be angry at me."

"Yesssssss. Now leave before he catches you." The Computer ordered.

"Okay!" Laughing insanely he skipped out.

If he had eyes, they would bulge out of him right now. What a stupid job, he kept thinking.

_"What is my name? Where am I? Am I dead?"_ Thought the girl in the containment chamber, but her body did not do any unusual movement to the naked eye. It was her thoughts waking up again.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Computer. Sometimes he needs a hug in the hard drive. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. :) **

**Invader Johnny = She always has her own secret agenda, whatever they may be to suit herself. **

**AndyH - I must say I did blush a little at your nice review. I had to read it over and over again. :) I can't help my ZAGR stuff. I really like that pairing. **

**Everclear - I've been back and forth on the Sabrina character. I just put her in there to make Dib a bit unsteady feeling. Not like he isn't feeling it enough before what with his sister being taken and him blaming himself. **

* * *

><p><em>"What are these thoughts just drifting in me? I can already tell for certain it isn't my own memory, or is it?" She thought as she felt her synopsis firing off. "I swear I hear a voice, but I can't place who it is."<em>

"Gir was in here again wasn't he Computer?" The voice asked. "TELL ME!"

_"Easy boy. Is it a boy?" She thought. "His voice is annoying sounding."_

"Do you ever wait? You just asked that question and now you are yelling at me to answer you." The voice sounded annoyed. Bored even. "Yes he was. I had him leave."

"Good. I don't want him destroying my subject."

_"Subject? Are they referring to me? Do I even have a name?" She wondered. _

The other voice droned out, "No we all don't, Sir."

There was a pause. "Good, good, you are learning, Computer."

"I aim to please, Sir." It mocked.

_"I'm so cold. Why is it so cold in here?" She questioned. "This is getting to be too much." _

Zim looked over the readings and noticed something different so he looked over at her. Her eyes, they looked like they are squinting more. Glancing back at the readings he noticed her body temperature went more lower making him place a bit of warmth in the chamber. Watching her, he saw how her arms crossed over her chest. It looked angelic with her floating there, hair dancing everywhere, and that delicate face. Is she waking up?

* * *

><p>Dib was at the park on his laptop on a cliff just doing some research on abductions and such when he spotted her in the park. Is this girl going to be everywhere's or is this the first time I've noticed her?<p>

Dib didn't want to be near anyone or talk to anyone, so he decided to head home, but was stopped with her coming up fast up the hill. Dib froze as she approached. Sabrina took one look at him and laughed.

"What the hell is with my luck running into you again?" She laughed.

"I don't know. Are you stalking me?" Dib asked lamely joking.

Sabrina smiled. "You look good with a smile on."

"So do you."

Coming up to him, she stopped. "Are you actually being friendly there? Is it because I kissed you?"

Dib gave her an odd look. "No it isn't because of that."

"You didn't like the kiss. I get it."

"No, you tasted nice." Dib said almost face palming himself. "Sorry, I meant..."

Placing a hand on his arm, she told him, "Dib, it's fine. I was joking."

"Yeah, well, I shouldn't be so much an asshole to people. So many years and this has happened. I think if I didn't work with my dad I wouldn't ever see him again." He explained. "You become insane in your brain."

"Want to become sane again?"

"Do you know where my sister is? Have her hidden on you?" Dib ventured.

"No, but I want to do something with you if I could tonight."

Scratching the back of his head, he told her. "Gee... I don't think so."

"Fine. Then lets base it on sex then." Sabrina said with a wink.

Dib started to stutter out to her. "Um... Well... I..."

Sabrina laughed again. "Lighten up, Dib. Joke. Just a joke."

Finding that to be a pity in a way, Dib laughed in spite of his ego. "Nice."

Studying him intently, she did the same thing she did in the store, she kissed him. Only this time she slipped her tongue between his surprised lips to find his tongue. When his tongue finally met hers, her eyes closed as she ran her tongue along his. Mostly she danced around his tongue. She opened her eyes up to see a still stunned expression on his face, but he was responding to her making her smile against him.

Pulling away from him, she took a deep breath in. "Good job, Dib."

"Who are you?" Dib was stunned she would just do that.

"Your lips begged for a touch and I just wanted to." Staring at his lips, she kissed him again. "Your lips are so attractive."

Pulling away now, Dib had to leave. "Look, I really don't know who you are, but I can't, okay, I just can't." Dib had to rush away from her. The kiss was electric, but he was damaged. He couldn't do that to anyone.

* * *

><p><em>"Why do I feel so stared at right now?" She thought irritably. "Do they want to die?"<em>

Zim noticed the slight twitch of her hand. She's waking up, but he doubted her readiness to his own mission as he readied some more commands to pump through that tank.

_"Oh great, I can feel it again. The never ending tirade is about to happen." She groaned. She had to wake up to stop this. She couldn't take another moment floating in this freezing pit she was in even if he did place some warmth in. She felt her hand move. Her foot wiggle. _

Zim was reading the scan when he heard the faintest thump beside him. Glancing over, he was met with more movement from her making him intrigued as he stopped the command from pumping through, and increasing the warmth inside there. The little human had something to her making him wonder.

_"Ahh finally. Warmth. Bastard even stopped those damn commands from pumping through." She threw her hand against the side again. She was prompting herself to wake up. She wanted out of this damn hell already. Wanted out of something else since the clothes she wore were a bit too small for her liking. She felt him staring at her._

Zim stood back to watch the event unfold in front of him. He watched how she moved. He watched how those tendrils danced in the water with each fighting stance of hers. It was enthralling to him. Something he hadn't experienced in such a long time as he observed her.

Providing one last movement, her hands made contact to the walls of her chamber, her head tilted back showing her slender neck, and odd necklace she wore, and her legs. One leg stretched out straight down with her foot pointed, while the other was bent, but still pointed towards her body. To Zim it was ethereal even as she moved her head straight to finally look towards him opening up her eyes fully for the first time in years. He couldn't place her mood, he just knew his own as he smiled with pride.

His weapon was awake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Eh, you know Zim and his "Ingenious plans" what could possibly happen, Invader Johnny? *Insert evil smirk***

**I still have no clue what or how to describe the Sabrina character, Everwander.**

**Oh ye of little faith, Ngrey. If anything it will become a power struggle between Gaz and Zim. Besides you know wrapped up in his own mind Zim gets. **

**By the way, did anyone know that scorpion stings suck? Well I do and I've been between sleeping and wired all day. Fun stuff. Fun stuff. **

** Anyone want popcorn for this chapter? I might**

* * *

><p>She was weak when the chamber was drained. After so many years of not using her own body, once the liquid was gone she went to the ground like a wilting flower. She was leaning against the wall of the unit as the creature came forward, her eyes wary as she examined him. She didn't honestly know who she truly was anymore except for the name inside her own head. She already knew another thing... She hated this feeling that he was already using her for his own means.<p>

Zim pressed the button to lift up the containment unit. Ever so casually, he watched her eyes stare holes deep within him to the point he didn't know what to think, but he diffused it as he watched her lilt gracefully to the side. Stepping more forward, he went down on one knee and lifted her up in his arms to bring her over to the table for examination. He can tell already by the look in her eyes, she hated feeling helpless. He already could tell she wanted to be on her own two feet.

She wanted to kill him for placing his hands on her. It wasn't like he was rough on her, he was actually gentle in his touch, but she already could tell she didn't like anyone's touches on her. Feeling cold metal against her skin, she wanted to bolt. Wasn't it enough she was in cold liquid? She didn't verbalize this as she watched something move over her as he read something on the screen.

"The Subjects strength is remarkable even if her limbs are a bit weak from unuse for so long." He spoke as if she wasn't there. "The Subject is now 18. Female. Seems very aware so far by what I can tell what is in her eyes. Brain scans from earlier shows amazing intelligence."

She moaned out as the air kept hitting her. She was still wet. She was cold. She was angry.

"Sir." The Computer called out.

"Not now, Computer, can't you see I'm talking?" Zim pointed out as he went on in his findings.

"Yes, but sir you really need to see this." It warned.

Looking up at the monitor, Zim asked, "See what?"

"This."

The voice was deadly calm as he turned his face to look at the female with the most deadliest precision in her eyes he had ever seen as she rose up so quickly to hit him in the face knocking him on the ground. Watching her jump down on the ground, she peered down on him calmly jumping out of the way when he tried to kick her legs from under her. Her expression didn't give her away as she landed on him so hard straddling him, hurting his squeedly spooch it made him wheeze. This female was strong.

"The name isn't, Subject, my name is Gaz. Use it. Learn it." She breathed out. "And perhaps we'll get along." Standing up quickly, she kicked him for good measure and watched him with calculated calm. "Now, tell me your name and where the hell I can get some new clothes."

* * *

><p>Being in the lab was a good way to let his own troubles drift aside while concentrated on any task at hand. This was possibly the reason why his own dad spent so much time away from them. The wanting to forget about the past and unfortunately forgetting about them as well. Squinting his eyes on the robotics in front of him, he smiled as he worked out the kinks there finally just when his own dad entered into the room.<p>

"Well, son, how is the project going?" Membrane boomed out immediately placing his hands on his hips as he surveyed his son.

"Well finally all the kinks of the robotics are all worked out so it will work with the individual instead of separately, thusly creating a very synergistic entity. No need for batteries or any power packs since it will be fueled with the person's own blood." Dib replied. "The next step we need to perfect is getting the persons skin to grow back just in case of any loss there. The regenerative properties there is good, but not excellent so far.

Slapping a hand on his shoulder, he gave him a friendly little shake. "You have done far more in the short amount of time then the others I had previously enlisted on this job, Dib. You are what I call a true heir to the Membrane empire. I'm proud of you, son."

Turning his attention back to his project, he hardly smiled, but it was nice to hear just the same. "Thanks, dad."

"You deserve the praise. I just wish your mother and Gaz were here to witness this." Giving him another congratulatory slap on the shoulder, he turned away in a happy tone, "Keep it up, son. Science is a beautiful thing."

_"Except when you can't save your own mother or your sister with it."_ Dib thought to himself.

After work, he decided to get something to eat instead of making it at home. It was late, and he was tired so he had a fear in that condition he might burn down the house, so he stopped by to grab some taco's. Getting his order, he went to sit in a corner booth, he spotted her again as she was bathed in light from her laptop. She was in intense concentration with whatever she was reading before typing something. It was interesting to see a serious expression on her face instead of the happy one she always gave him. Taking a bite of his taco, she was putting her head to the side while typing with one hand now before she pursed her lips, frowned, and shut her computer. Eyes closed, she simply stood up, grabbing her laptop, and walking in a brisk way out the door. Dib found it refreshing to see her like that.

When he finished his meal, he discarded his waste, and left to his car finding someone in the car next to him hunched over their steering wheel. Dib spotted the red hair and was tempted to see if she was alright, but didn't want to chance any more of a personal connection with the girl so he unlocked his car, and immediately started it. He knew beforehand, he would of asked her if she wanted help, but now he just wanted to be left alone.

The girl, Sabrina raised her head up at the sound of a car starting to spot him. She looked miserable before she started her own car up to quickly pull out of there. Dib guessed she wasn't so happy-go-lucky as she claimed to be.

* * *

><p>Zim jumped to his feet angry at her for attacking him. "Worm baby! How dare you attack your Master! You ever do a thing like that ever again, and I will..."<p>

"You will what? Let your tiny robot help you in your plans to take down the Empire?" Gaz asked evenly.

"No, but I'll put you back into that containment unit again."

She eyed him up and down making sure to take her time examining him. "Tell me your name, Master." While it sounded like she complied to him, it tasted of venom the moment she said that last word to him.

Zim smiled at her in an approving way. "Very good. My name is the All Mighty Zim, but you can call me, Master."

"Powerful." She remarked to him. _"Horrible ego. Stupid as well."_ To herself.

Placing his arms behind his back, he straightened up. "Why yes, I am powerful. Very powerful indeed." Zim walked around her to show her his true power, while Gaz merely rolled her eyes, and the Computer contained some interest in the scene that was unfolding between them both.

To the Computer, there was finally some intelligent life that finally graced this ship. Perhaps someone he can talk to without wanting to rip his processor apart.

"So... Master. Will I be able to have new clothing?" Gaz questioned.

Stopping to fully examine the tightness of what she was wearing, he nodded. "Why yes you will. Just let the Computer know what you want to wear, and it will be provided. Since you aren't Irken, I can't give you any of my own uniforms."

Gaz eyed him with full interest knowing she can take advantage of this fool in the end. "You are most kind."

"Yes, Zim is most generous. Now walk with me and I will show you to your chamber."

Gaz looked at him and thought of him as a fool. Only ones with ego's such as this are easily compromised. "As you wish, Master."

Walking behind him as he instructed, Gaz didn't mind this for once just so she can take in her surroundings and him in front of her. He marched in front of her like a soldier and someone of arrogance the way he waved around at things. It was stupid of him to think she didn't know that outside was space. Only about a few times she felt like her brain ran out of her skull to duck for cover and pray for its very own life.

Zim was much taller than her. Over 6 feet, but that hardly mattered to her. He did have some sort of build on him, but he was still lean. She was sure he'd be smart if he would just listen for once. Mostly to his own voice to know how idiotic he sounded.

Halting in front of a door, he had her put her eye in front of it to scan it. "This will be your chambers. You have a bed, a place to clean yourself and some other things. I noticed something odd about human females once a month and it was quite disturbing."

Gaz stopped him from saying any more. "You think we are thrilled with it? Every male should be grateful we havent taken off all their heads for being stupid when we are on them. Let us not speak of that again." She warned.

"Yes, let's not speak of it." Zim quickly agreed. "Also you should have the Computer provide you some clothing for our personal training. There will be plenty of hand to hand and such."

Gaz smiled at that thought. Violence was very appealing to her. "I will give him that information and look forward to that."

"Yes you will. Training with me will be a thrill." Zim boasted proudly.

Times like this, she was always happy that she can keep her face neutral no matter what. That momentary emotional response made her wonder if she was always like that. "When will I be reporting to you?"

Zim smiled at a servant that actually wanted to serve. "08:00 hours. Don't be late. Now, is there any other questions?"

"Yes. Do you have a library here? I'm sure I can deal with more personal research on my off time." Gaz asked trying to appeal to him.

"Oh yes I do. Why don't you get something else to put on, and the Computer will show you the way. I must be going now to a project."

Gaz watched him saunter off with a sly grin on her face before accessing her quarters. It was okay in size as she examined it, but with no personality. "Computer?"

"'Yes, Gaz?" The Computer chirped at her.

She smiled at the voice for a second. "That really isn't your normal voice, but hi."

"It once was briefly until..."

Raising up her hand to stop him, she nodded. "No need to explain, I understand. Can you help me?"

"With clothing? I certainly can. What would you like? If you can't provide me any details, I can pull up something from your own planet." The Computer offered.

Smirking, Gaz selected that last choice and told her what she was looking for. "Also I will need some intimates as well, but don't know my chest size anymore."

"I can help you if you don't mind me scanning you for measurements."

Shrugging, she let him do it. "Also the idiot wants me to have work out clothes."

Chuckling there, It replied. "Done. Go and get freshened up. The bath will ease the cramping in your muscles. When you come out the clothes will be done."

"I appreciate it, Computer. See you in a while."

The Computer did like her better than the others on this ship as he set to work.

Gaz looked at the strange stuff that filled the tub. Strange fucking race he is before stopping the flow to slide into the warmth. While it felt so strange, she smiled at how it seemed to make her legs feel already so good. Submerging herself in it, she found it strange how when she came back up she wasn't slimy. It did feel like this luxurious lotion. Leaning back into the tub, she moved her hands all around her body to examine the curves on her. This was obviously new feeling to her, and she already adored the color of her hair. The thing she didn't like was how the front of her hair seemed to block some of her vision. Stepping out of the tub for a moment, she went to find something like scissors, but only found a straight edge. Taking some of her hair, she started cutting into it in the front alone smiling at what she accomplished before hopping back into the tub.

After she left her bathroom, she spotted some clothing already out on the bed for her. Thanking the Computer for his hard work, she placed the first piece of clothing on which was a dark pair of leggings and a black lace style top that appeared see through, but wasn't due to the nude fabric underneath the lace. Putting on some boots, she smiled at the neck line which was fashioned like a scoop neck with extra fabric to tie a bow at the neckline. She did place her skull necklace on as well. Examining herself, she asked the Computer to show her to the library.

* * *

><p>Zim was reading something in his datapad as he wandered down the corridor, thinking of random calculations he hadn't tried yet, when something caught his eye walking down the hallway towards him. He never seen an outfit like this in his entire existence, and whatever she did to help herself out made her look more alive than when she stepped out of the chamber. As she passed him by with the Computer's video guiding her, she nodded to him greeting him before passing him by. Zim turned to glance at her. He remembered seeing large felines of different species on different planets all have something in common with the way they walked. Gaz walked as if she was one of those felines. He never seen an Irken female walk that way. In fact, did he ever notice how anyone truly walked unless they were him?<p>

Shaking his head, he turned back to his own research. Gaz was simply his servant. Nothing more.

* * *

><p><strong>I enjoyed writing the interaction between Zim, Gaz and the Computer in this chapter. :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Gaz is pretty strong minded so there will be no way her mind won't be completely wiped clean, Ngrey.**

**Haha no she won't, Invader Johnny. **

**The Computer has found some intelligent life to talk to, Everclear**

**Thanks for the reviews and the reads, people. :)**

* * *

><p>Gaz entered the library expecting to see it to be a small place, but it turned out it wasn't. Her eyes widened up a bit taking it all in as she scanned the shelves seeing that at least some was in English and obviously some were in Irken. The thing about being in that chamber was while he didn't bother to give her his name in there, he did teach her his language.<p>

"Does he come in here?" Gaz wondered as she continued reading the titles.

"Yes he does. He does enjoy reading. Most of the collection is his own and some is what the Tallest stuffed in there as a joke." The Computer informed her.

Stopping, she looked to the ceiling. "What type of jokes are you speaking of?"

In a hushed whisper, he spoke. "This must not be shared with him, but he is known as being a defective on his world. He wasn't made right."

"Well... Duh."

"Originally he was to be executed, but decided this to be a better torture. To exile him. Never to go back to his planet again. Never to associate with his own kind ever again. If he does, he will be killed." The Computer explained.

"Well that releases a dangerous sort of animal though. Didn't they know this?" Gaz countered. "Evolution and such. Guess the ones in charge don't know crap about that kind of stuff."

"It is a much different world than where you came from. Zim is a clone."

"So am I and so is my brother. Anything else you like to share?" Gaz asked as she continued on exploring. "I'm not being rude to you. I think I've always been this way."

"I took no offense. You are much smarter than him."

"From what I got while in that chamber you have Control Brains that control things. The Tallest are basically in charge. There is massive cloning to make Invaders to invade planets to take them over." Gaz said.

"Yes. Before the cloning there was regular procreation. Still is in the hierarchies. Even some clones will experience that mating stage. Zim is the only one who is immune to things like that." The Computer explained. "I've scanned his pak many times and many times there is no desire for even that. He couldn't even care to acknowledge it since it is a waste of time." Arm reaching out from the ceiling, he pulled out a book to hand to her. "This is one of the joke books."

Gaz looked between the title and the retreating arm before she smiled. "Oh... You're kidding me, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not." The Computer enjoyed how she tried to suppress her laughter.

"Has he ever seen this book?"

"Yes and he ignores it."

Opening it up she was surprised to find some very graphic images inside of it. There was some wording in there about how to turn on a male Irken which for some reason she decided to read which made her smirk again as she felt these little devil horns come up. This might prove useful. Turning to the next page she pulled the book back from her to take in the entire picture that she was seeing. Each and every detail. That is what their members look like? Wow!

"Gaz, I believe your eyes are about to fall out of your face."

"Your comment is right on the money there, Computer. I'm impressed if that is what it looks like because they don't need special tools to get a female to feel anything more." Gaz stated.

"I didn't take you for this type of lady, Gaz." The Computer observed.

"I am not much of a lady, Computer." Gaz said with a grin on her face. "Oh this book will be looked at again in the future. Right now I should move on to something else before my brain explodes." Placing the book where she saw the Computer get it, she went to another selection. "This is more like it." She said instead.

* * *

><p>"Are you stalking me now?"<p>

Dib turned to face Sabrina before looking back at the DVD selection in front of him. "Nope. You? I ask because I'm the one minding my business here."

Silence.

Dib looked at her again to see that he did a verbal slap to her with his attitude. "Sorry that I'm a jerk."

"I'm just trying to be nice to you. Thought I would break the ice and come over here. Wanted to say hi. I'll leave you be if you wish." Sabrina told him as she placed her own video down roughly to walk out of the place as quickly as possible to the point of almost hitting a couple of people aside.

Dib really did feel like a jerk as he took a deep breath in to go after her, only to find her driving away. Why does she even insist on being nice to him anyhow when it really won't go anywhere with him? Cursing aloud, he decided to forget about looking for a movie for tonight, and head somewhere's else. Somewhere he felt drawn to, but when he got there he noticed someone else was drawn to it too as he cursed his own fucking luck making him leave his car just to hear crying in the distance.

Walking over to the familiar area, he paused before spotting her sitting down in the ground as if gravity didn't want her standing any longer. Dib wasn't the type of person anymore to be encouraging to anyone anymore, but he wandered up to her. "It really isn't safe to be here alone." He said quietly.

"Alone or not someone will come. You know that." She said sniffling.

He deserved that stab. "I use to be a very positive person to the point that my sister found me annoying. After she vanished and with me blaming myself still, I became someone different. I became this asshole if you will. Look, I see your being a nice person towards me, but I don't deserve it. I think a person like you deserves to spread it on someone far more deserving." Dib explained.

"It is easy to blame yourself for that. I doubt she blames you. I've always been this way only to people I feel that deserve it. People I feel who are good." Wiping her eyes, she turned her body towards him. "Also I'm attracted to you."

"You shouldn't be, Sabrina." He warned as he watched her head bow down making him examine the top of her head and the length of her legs in that skirt she was wearing. "But I will ask why you were so upset the other night?"

"Stupid bosses. Stupid deadlines. Making me out like a failure." Sabrina glanced up at him. "I'll get over it, it has been one of those weeks. I wish I can unwind right now."

"I'm sure a friend or a boyfriend could help you out there. A loser like me..."

"Seriously, Dib shut up. You do deserve better and you aren't a loser. I have friends who are busy not truly understanding what kind of stress I'm under and I have no boyfriend."

Getting on his knees in front of her, he looked her seriously in the eyes wondering what the hell he was thinking right now as he wrapped his hand around her back bringing her close to him with her legs on either side of his hips. This girl was stressed and he wants to kiss her. Feeling her respond to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him crashing down on top of her. Both of them were so hungry for something so quickly that he moved back on his knees to undo her buttons on her blouse while she did the same to his shirt, before they both moved down below. Her fingers undid his pants placing them down with such force along with him removing her underwear before driving himself deep inside.

Dib had no idea if he was doing this correctly, but the way her legs wrapped around him meeting his thrusts and equal hungry kisses made him feel like he was doing something all right at least. While Dib grunted, she kept calling his name out making him completely lose it within her. Collapsing, he realized he made a mistake with this as he pulled away from her rolling on his back next to her breathing hard as he looked into the night sky.

"I'm not sure that was the stress relief I was going for, but I'm not regretting it." She whispered.

Dib glanced over to her to notice her smiling. "I'm regretting this doing it without a condom though."

Smiling, she got on top of him. "Is that the only regret?"

"What do you do for a living?"

"I.T. Mostly freelance." She replied. "I already know about you."

Dib smiled at her. "You don't want to be with this jerk."

"I just had sex with you in the middle of no where. I've already kissed you a few times. Hit on you." Positioning him inside of her again, she gasped out a little. "I want to make you smile, Dib because I like you."

Dib was helpless wanting to push her away from him to spare her, but he already went in. He gave into his lust for the first time in his life simply because she was a different creature to haunt him already.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Gaz went into the training room wearing her work out gear which really wasn't much more than black shorts and a sleeveless exercise top that was purple. Entering, Zim was already there already going through some practice moves with a staff wearing something similar to a muscle tee and long exercise pants. Both were the same color as his uniform. Examining his arms, they were indeed toned, and he did hold some intense concentration in his face. Gaz had to study the enemy as she approached.<p>

"Greetings, Master." That last word will never stop stinging her tongue. This she could already tell.

Zim stopped to regard her noticing the minimal clothing she had on. Was this human custom to wear what she did? "Did you just watch what I was just doing with this?"

"I did."

Tossing the staff to her, she caught easily with one hand to place it at her side not once flinching. "Dance for me then, Gaz."

Nodding, she mimicked his movements exactly before noticing he was casually pulling another staff from the wall in her side view. Acting like she didn't see a thing, she continued her movements until she sensed him near her making her dip down and knock him to the ground before pulling back still waving her staff waiting for him to attack again. Gaz just watched him with her eyes never wavering as he stared into her eyes as well. She knew not to get cocky. That spelled doom.

Watching him stand up, he moved in a circle around her occasionally making contact with her staff. He needed to know her weaknesses to improve upon them, but the moment he thought that, she nailed him in the side before moving back. She was like one of those large cats. It was time to put the kitty down as he went fully against her. She met him each time. It was exciting to meet someone with this skill already.

Stepping back, he told her to put the staff away in which she complied. "We shall see how you do with hand to hand now."

Gaz grinned inside her head as her heart at first hammered against her chest before she chilled it. She needed to think as they observed one another. She knew she punched others before. Kicked, but hand to hand? She just circled around with him until he went to attack her making her duck and punch him, but he grabbed her instantly tossing her over his shoulder and to the ground. Gaz didn't utter a hurt sound as she got back up to wait it out again.

In hand to hand, she realized with him, it was hard to do, but she was determined as she got this sly idea in her head when he landed her on the ground straddling her placing her hands over her head. She tried to kick at him, but he extended these spider legs out of that pak that wrapped around her legs halting her.

"I see where you need to learn already. The staff you are excellent with. You are weak with hand to hand and not as superior as your Master." Zim told her bragging.

She didn't think he was superior at all as she relaxed. "I will learn under your tutelage, Master. Thank you for humbling me." Feeling him let go of her hands, but not her legs, she placed them to the sides to initiate his dominance still. "I just want to please you."

Grinning at her, he looked down at her small form below him. "And you do, much more than my other servants."

Servants? That angered her, but she decided to initiate how to turn on an Irken male by starting to touch your index finger from the bottom where his pelvis is, and run it up him ever so slowly saying these words to him, "T'al ac'ha bra'quer." As she did this, she noticed how his eyes changed from anger, to confusion to rapture as she ran her finger up to his neck, then his face, before ending it by running the palm of her hand along the top of his head along his antenna. Paying extra close attention to the tip. Gaz was fascinated at looking at the look of ecstasy that came over him along with feeling something extra down below. He really isn't defective after all.

Zim was screaming at himself to make himself stop feeling this way. Feelings like this were not needed especially with a lower life form. Feeling her delicate touch on his antenna he found himself grinding against this human. He was disgusted with himself as he tried to break the spell, but that touch of hers, and that scent. Opening his eyes, he gritted his teeth before growling down at her moving away from her screaming and yelling.

Gaz wasn't disturbed with him yelling at her. She did enjoy watching him do all that with a major woody.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Zim screamed out.

Gaz tried to act subservient to him. "I'm sorry, Master, but it is a massage where I come from." She replied with a lie. Well really it wasn't much of a lie since most did do that.

Zim gaped at her. "Continue practicing. I'll be back later." Placing his hand over his crouch, he left the training room with a Gaz laughing after making sure he was really gone.

"You did that all on purpose." The Computer pointed out.

Laying on the ground with her hands propping her head up, she smiled cheerfully. "Why yes I did."

Zim ran into his quarters pulling his pants down to reveal what that feline did to him. Never in his life had he had this happen to him. He was livid that this lower species managed to make him do that. He cursed at her while seeing what he can do to make it go down. First he touched it, but it felt good to do that so he tried fanning it down. That didn't help. There was no way he would slam it into anything. Evil woman. Was that really a massage where she came from?

* * *

><p><strong>Laughing at Zim's first reaction to an erection. <strong>

**Also I really couldn't help the Dib part. The guy needs something once in a while too. **


	6. Chapter 6

**In cartoon lore we all know that no character has true sexual organs. Unless you are looking at a movie like Heavy Metal, but in fanfiction world we all play with the characters in so many various ways. Always adore your reviews you handsome devil, Invader Johnny. Want a cookie? People keep buying them over here. I swear Gir lives here. Want a Gir? He keeps leaving taco's and hamburger droppings here and there. **

**Oh my indeed, ZAGR loves.**

* * *

><p><em>She was writing something in her journal. While he knew she had a journal, she never brought it outside her own room, but today she was in the living room writing. She looked deep in thought as she sat there on the couch. She looked very innocent right now. Friendly even. What could she be writing about to make her emote this feeling right now. Dib enjoyed it actually. No scowl. No glare at him. Even when she finally gazed at him, she smirked before writing some more.<em>

_"Curious?" Gaz asked simply._

_"That journal is your private business so I'll not pry." Dib said._

_"You are trying not to rhyme?" She asked with a wink._

_He caught on to what she seemed to want. "The time that I have is too often wrought."_

_"Wrought? Wrought with what? I went to the pasture at the end of town and found too much rot in the wood."_

_They done this before when they were much younger. She was the one that always sucked him into a rhyming match or just a story telling one. "It was the cow's fault."_

_Gaz stared at him flatly before snickering. "I know. Bad cow."_

_"Did you give up this time? Dib asked smiling._

_Nodding, she placed her journal down. "Yeah. I'm concentrating on a poem, and then we do that."_

_"Poem for yourself or class?"_

_"Me. Class would not be on my journal."_

_Dib loved his sister in spite of some of her bad ways. When she let go of those things and did this, it helped remind him. "I'll leave you be now."_

_"Well at least you helped me out on the next verse." Putting her journal back up, she continued writing._

Dib stretched in his chair at work as he looked at the time. It had been a couple of weeks since that moment with, Sabrina and he hadn't seen her since. He guessed he will never see her again. He supposed that was the best thing to do. Hearing the phone ring at his desk, he picked it up to be informed that he had a personal call. Dib knew he didn't have any friends, so he answered out of curiosity.

"Dib Membrane. Whom may I say is calling?" He asked professionally.

"Hello, Dib, it's Sabrina Andrews from the hill."

He heard her lilting voice as she joked. "How are you?"

"Less stressed since I had the best therapy of my life." She replied. He swore he could see her smiling over the line.

She must of not have had much experience with guys if she liked that because anyone could tell he never done it before. That he was sure of. "I'm glad you are."

"Good because that is what I wanted to call you about. Hope it gave you a smile."

Dib was about to ask her something when he heard the dial tone. He guessed that was what she wanted from him. Shrugging, he went back to work.

* * *

><p>Gaz didn't do anything since that first time with, Zim. While she wanted to dabble in something, she didn't want to sleep with him. So she practice with him with no problems improving little by little with her hand to hand before heading back to her room to clean up, and change. Each time her outfit did earn a look from him, and earned too much of an admirer in, Gir. She thought the robot was cute, but it was hard to be with him for a long period of time. She felt like she ran the risk of her teeth decaying from the sweetness he exuded.<p>

Gaz went to the library and read a little more of that mating book, before heading to another book to read. Deciding to sit in there for once, she stretched her legs out as she quickly got into her book. The rest of the universe was lost to her.

Zim came in so he can select a book to read when he saw her into her book. She was sitting down with her legs propped up showing him every bit of length they have even for a petite girl. What is with those things she wore. She wore a small tubing around her hips that was black. A black top that was obviously see through compared to the last top since he saw more of her arms and stomach, with something red covering her chest. Zim wanted to leave, but he was the All Mighty Zim so he ventured forth to select a book.

Gaz glanced up at him and went back to her book. She still wondered what he did with that woody of his. "Humans have last names. Didn't I have a last name?"

Zim went to sit down. "I don't know it. Can't help you." Finding his seat offered him an incredible view of every asset of this view, he moved away.

Gaz noticed him being uncomfortable about what she wore, so she shifted her sitting position. "Didn't I have a boyfriend?"

"What is that?"

"Similar to a mate."

"Ack! No." Zim spoke with distaste as he noticed something more about her than he cared to see so he shifted again.

Quirking both her eyebrows up at that, she asked, "Something distasteful about a mate?"

"Zim has no time for such questions. Proceed in your reading and leave, Zim be!" He spoke hastily as he waved her away like a silly insect. Watching her get up from the corner of his eye, he noticed how gracefully she moved those legs down. Her movements were so fluid as she stood up to stretch making him shift more away from her.

Noticing how uncomfortable he became, she purposely walked close to him. "I shall retire in my quarters then, Master." She purred out the last word just to see what he would do, and his antenna's displayed something interesting to her there making her starting to figure out some things about this weird alien.

After she was gone, Zim settled into his seat more comfortably for a few minutes before screaming in his own language. Clutching the book he had in his hand, he stomped to his quarters quickly hailing up the Computer. It was time for some research of his own.

* * *

><p>His wanted a family night out, which to Dib seemed kinda sad now that it was just both of them, but he knew what his dad was trying to accomplish. They work together and talk mostly about work, which was fine to him because what personal lives do they really have aside from what Dib did himself on a hill. What was he gonna say to his dad?<p>

_"Oh I didn't do much as of late except lose my virginity to some girl on a hill not so far from where, Gaz was abducted."_

While it felt nice to release himself that way, it felt creepy too. It was like someone else inhabited his body making him screw this girl, but the creepy part was how far away from the abduction site it was. It kinda felt like someone was watching him.

As they ate in a decent restaurant though, Dib studied his father before noticing several women looking his way. They looked at Dib, but they mostly looked at his dad. Clearing his throat, he ventured to ask the one question that did plague him for a long time. "Have you ever thought of being with anyone else besides mom?"

Snapping his attention up to his son, Dib saw a faint smile form before it fell. "No."

The answer seemed simple, Dib was sure to his dad, but it didn't say much to him even though the emotion behind that simple answer was filled with a love that was still there for her. "Because you loved mom so much that the thought of being with someone else can't compare?"

The smile came back for a longer time at that moment. "I am busy with my work and while I meet single mothers after the show to congratulate me, they don't appeal to me, and so I stay busy."

"What would happen if you met someone like her one day?"

"Well, son then we'll just have to see then, won't we?" His question and answer was so gently spoken that it made Dib at least smile at him. To see him as this human instead of how he tried to push so many away from him. "What about you? Any women in your life?"

"No." For some reason he couldn't say anything about Sabrina. He had no clue about her.

Membrane studied his expression and how he fiddled with his utensils. "You changed since she was taken. I guess you were closer than you realized."

Seeing that Dib acted like her brother and father, was always around her, he nodded. "I also blame myself even though I always knew she could handle herself."

Placing a hand over his son's, it whispered to him, "In my heart I believe she is still alive."

Dib smiled at him. "I do too, but where is she?"

* * *

><p>Zim had to admit, he had to enjoy her fighting style as she incorporated so much in the time they had. Her weakness was still hand to hand with him, but weapons seemed to be her thing. He figured she just honestly didn't enjoy anyone touching her since he noticed a slight flinch of displeasure on her face when he barely touched her shoulder with his hand. If she touched him, it was fine, but him touching her, it wasn't.<p>

In the whole midst of their practice, he took his own gloves off, something he saw her see, but didn't comment on. This female barely talked unless she felt the need to. Something he was at least happy about seeing that Gir wanted to talk his ear off.

The way she exerted herself, she was calm under pressure, she didn't break a sweat, and that outfit she had on showed how much strength she was gaining even if she was still so tiny. He grinned slyly at her as he knocked her staff away forcing her to fight him hand to hand as he dropped his own weapon finally. They circled one another to the point he took his chance bringing out his pak legs, and pinning her to the wall making her wince before sneering at him as he held her legs down and her hands above her head.

"Do you forget about these?" Zim questioned softly as he approached her as her sneer fell, but the fire in her eyes remained. Amazing how those eyes could change color in the slightest of ways. "The only reason why we haven't gone fully into fighting with them is because some often forget to pull them out unless it is the last resort." Her eyes still remained focused as she listened. "I will show you one day, but for now it is best to keep surprising you until you figure it out on your own. Your smart. I know you can figure it out."

"Thank you, sir."

He noticed that she spat that last word out, but he didn't flinch when she did it nor did he yell at her. "Everyone uses something as their last resort, Gaz."

Gaz was staring intently into his ruby eyes when she felt his naked hands against the hem of her shirt. She didn't know what he was planning, but she refused to react even as he moved his hands under her shirt making her feel this odd weakness.

Zim saw her eye color shift again as he studied her while feeling her incredibly soft flesh as he moved his hands against her. "Do you know something about the last resort, Gaz?" He spoke softly.

"Yes."

Ah, there was that weakness, and he caught it, but she was better at hiding than he was that one day as much as he hated to admit it. Slipping his fingers and feeling the gentle curvature of the rise of her chest, he had to admit it was nice to touch so far as he continued upwards. "Tell me, Gaz, what is the use of these?"

She knew he wanted her to betray what she was going through right now as she tried to fight a rising heat within her so she decided to see if he could fight his own arousal as she whispered seductively to him. "They are very useful, Master. They provide nutrition for when we have a baby, they are pleasing to look at, and please both parties when properly touched." She let out a soft sigh hearing his own sigh follow. "And they both want to give attention to it again..." She let out another sigh now hearing his own shuddering sigh. "Oh and again mmmmm, sir."

Zim watched as fascinated as those things called, nipples harden under his touch, he hated to admit how good they felt as he felt them under his naked fingers before watching how her face and body were reacting. She danced under his touch. Was there anything she didn't do that wasn't so graceful? Moving his face forward, he nipped at one of her hardened buds.

Feeling those zippered teeth against her nipple made Gaz's eyes fly open before closing to unfortunately moan out louder. The game just backfired on her.

Zim enjoyed that reaction making him smirk before moving to the other one doing a similar thing. She bucked a little making him smile up at her before letting her go as he watched to see her trying to regain some composure. "Remember who I am, little Gaz. I'm not to be trifled with."

To her credit, she stood up straight to regard him. "Yes... Master."

Nodding, he made his exit smiling as he entered the corridor to head to the monitor room. He just beat the human at her own game.

* * *

><p><strong>I just can't help myself when it comes to Zim and Gaz. I tried to play it all straight, but my inner demon always speaks. :P<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Ack! She called him master not for sexual purposes. Oh I should of been more clearer. D'oh! She was simply trying to keep herself focused in a way without giving in. That backfired on her. **

* * *

><p>Studies that lead him to the beach were a nice thing indeed as Dib found himself just exploring the rocks as he climbed over to find himself in a part that not many seemed to walk to since there were barely any footsteps around. Also since it was a week day and not a weekend, he wouldn't find many out so as he gathered what he could, and placed them in a safety container to place inside his backpack, he at on that unventured part of the beach just looking out. He enjoyed listening to the waves crashing and the smell of the salt crisp air hitting him at least.<p>

Leaning back, he rested on his elbows as he continued to watch the waves as he heard the sound of the sand crunching near him. Probably just a random beach hiker, he thought as he glanced to see someone he knew too well. "Now I think your stalking me." She smiled at him as she neared him to sit down.

"Freelance worker. I come here sometimes to think. Here, let me show you something." Picking up her laptop bag, she unzipped the side pocket to take out some beach sand. "I always have to end up cleaning my laptop along with this bag once I finally make it home." Leaning back the same way he was lounging, she added. "I'm not pregnant by the way if that was what you were worried about."

Dib glanced at her. "I wasn't thinking about that..."

"Ha! All guys end up thinking like that or avoid the girl they screwed at least once. Don't worry, I'm not offended, I just thought you were better than that."

Watching her lean her head back, he liked how she did her sun worship. "That was my first time ever doing it so buying condoms never came to mind because it was the furthest thing on it."

"I'm on birth control, Dib and if that was your first time really... I'm impressed."

Dib blushed a bit there, till he looked at her attire. "Not working today?"

Still worshipping the sun, she answered, "No." Suddenly she stood up to take off her sarong to place it in another bag he didn't quite see before she laid out a towel to lay on it. "I was going to take a dip maybe."

Eyeing her blue two piece, Dib cleared his throat. "I'm just taking a break from work before going back."

Placing a gentle hand on him, she said, "Pity."

Feeling her hand now stroking his arm, Dib knew he was on the clock. "What did you have in mind?"

"I just wanted to see you more, that's all." Going to her side, she kissed him. "I know I'm forward, but I am drawn to you, Dib."

Feeling her move him more on his back, he should of stopped her, he wanted to demand her to get her brain tested right now as she moved his shirt up before dipping her face down to kiss his stomach. He flinched before propping himself up to sit up with her still straddling him. "I'm wrong for you." He tried to reason with her again but that kiss of her stopped him along with her getting his shirt off him.

She smiled down at him. "I'm impressed with what I'm seeing here, Dib."

Head tilting back at her touch, he moved her back onto her blanket. "Thanks, but you could do so much better than me, Sabrina." He urged.

"Most guys would just take a woman when they offer."

Standing up, he went to retrieve his shirt to put back on him. "I'm not most guys, and I'm not good for you right now." Dib argued. She was so beautiful as she laid there pouting and begging him to come back that he almost did. Grabbing his backpack, he added, "Trust me when I say I have never felt this way before in my life." He took off as if his feet were on fire when knowing it was his libido that was the one on fire as he fought the urge to look back at her, but when he did, she had her face buried in her hands with her shoulders jerking. Dib cursed himself.

* * *

><p>Gaz looked at the concoction in front of her warily before looking into, Gir's hopeful expression. Last time there was something odd tasting in the food, and now she was just plain nervous in eating anything coming from him.<p>

"I make pretty lady food!" Gir chirped happily.

Gaz tried to smile, but all she could manage was a face that looked slightly damaged. "I know, but I just wanted something simple, Gir."

Gir looked at the plate of food and at her before the door slid open revealing, Zim coming in. "HI MASTAH!"

Zim closed his eyes for a moment at the boom of that voice all of a sudden. "Gir, how many times do I have to tell you not to yell at me?"

_"You yell all the time so what the fuck is the difference, asshole?"_ Gaz thought.

"Ummm I dunno." Gir said before hopping. "I'm gonna make you some waffles! You and Gazzy love me waffles!"

Both their expressions fell at the prospect before he took a seat near her, and whispered to Gaz, "Who made the cocoa?"

"Me this time." She grumbled.

"Oh thank the Tallest there at least." Getting back up, Zim got a mug for himself and poured halfway before filling it with lots of sugar. Coming back, he sat there casually sipping it. "Good stuff. Might be the only thing I get in me."

"Same here." She grumbled back before her eyes widened.

"WAFFLES!"

A plate full landed before each one of them as they observed it closely. They were both nervous, but didn't wish to tell the other anything in a different battle of wills, so Gaz poured some syrup on it and handed it to Zim. Both of them cut a bit out of it and took a respective bite of it chewing slowly thinking they were both safe until they both yelled at the same time.

"OW!" Spitting out tiny little bolts in their plates.

Gaz held the side of her mouth from the pain as she stood up taking her cocoa with her, while Zim started yelling at, Gir. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! I DON'T EAT THAT TYPE OF STUFF! STOP PUTTING NON-FOOD RELATED ITEMS IN THE FOOD, GIR!" Watching Gaz still holding her side, and leaving, he screamed out in general. "Great if you damaged her..."

"I'm sorry, Mastah! I loved you both so much!" Gir cried out grabbing him at the legs. "I loved you so much!"

Prying him off his leg, Zim sighed. "Last time, Gir. Last time." As much as the little robot annoyed him he was one of the longest companions he did have.

Catching up to Gaz, she was sitting against the ledge sipping her drink, and randomly touching her jaw as she looked outside. "Glad I sneak toast later to eat when he isn't around." She murmured.

"Break a tooth?"

"No, although I have a nice fucking headache right now. I don't ever get those." Gaz mumbled getting off the ledge wanting to get the hell away from him.

* * *

><p>Later on she was deeper off into the ship hidden away not wishing to talk or see him. She hid some food away on her and brought a book with her to read. She even told the Computer not to tell him where she was because she needed time away from him. Gaz didn't give a shit if she had an obligation, as he so saw it for any type of training, she refused to be his servant, and the headache she finally got rid of she really didn't want it back any time soon by listening to his damn voice.<p>

All this time she only had a recollection of her name at most. Her first. Last night she had a dream of a young teenage boy with dark hair with a shape to it she couldn't quite name at the moment. He was saying something to her, but she couldn't hear him. She could tell he was one of those happy sorts. It annoyed her not to know. He wanted something from her, but she obviously wasn't giving it to him by his frustrated expression. Right now, Gaz actually felt bad she disappointed him, and she didn't even know the guy.

"Computer! Where is she?" Zim inquired as he went into her quarters to find her. "We have a session and she is very late."

"I don't know, sir. I haven't seen her." The Computer droned out to him.

"What?! What do you mean you haven't seen her? You have eyes all over this damn ship! How can you not find one female on his ship? She isn't hard to miss." Zim pointed out stepping back into the corridor.

"You've had me running those calculations on those experiments all day long so I've been tied up. I can do so much. Ask Gir."

"Do you want to be re-programmed, Computer? I don't like your attitude towards me when I'm in charge here." Zim threatened as he stalked off. "Is there any other places she goes to besides the library?"

There was a pause in this answer. "Uh she just likes to wander around the corridors mostly." Honestly, he wasn't going to give her up.

Groaning, Zim threw his arms up in defeat. "Fine! I will find her myself. Keep running those calculations."

* * *

><p>Gaz was starting to drift off where she was. She did have a window to see outside to the stars outside where she laid. She set up a blanket there so she could be a little comfortable. On her side, she just tried to remember details of that dream as her eyes became heavy.<p>

_"You know there is something I will say about you, Gaz is this. You will never let a guy take advantage of you. I know out of any girl I know you will be the only one who could truly defend herself." The boy mentioned as he shoveled some food into this mouth. "I know you don't like it when I talk so much at times, but I feel you need to hear something positive from time to time about yourself."_

_She heard a grumbling that sounded like herself._

_The boy smiled at her. "I wonder if we will have family night soon because dad had to postpone it last time because of an emergency. So here's hoping."_

_"Yeah, we keep hoping, but we keep getting disappointed. Remember how old he thinks we are." She told him with anger marking her voice._

_"Maybe it will be different, Gaz. At least he doesn't call you insane." He looked down at his cereal as the first mark of sadness appeared._

_"Maybe if you approach him in a different way about this paranormal stuff, he wouldn't call you that, Dib."_

_That was his name. Dib. He looked at her. "I don't know, Gaz. Maybe."_

_"Well you could try. Couldn't hurt."_

Gaz opened her eyes up. His name was, Dib. Guess he was her brother. She got another detail. Rolling on her back, she saw Zim standing on top of her. They simply stared at one another before he dropped down straddling her immediately putting her hands over her head again with his pak legs. Him and those fucking pak legs. The way the light hardly hit him he looked slightly evil. Slightly hot in a way. She must kill herself at that thought. "I don't feel like it today." She gritted out.

"Then what do you feel like?" Zim asked.

She wanted him off of her. She wanted to punch him. "Leave me be, Zim." She spat out.

Zim observed how her chest went up and down. He also let go of her hands to see what she might try with them free. For right now they stared at one another before he felt her hands run inside his tunic. That is her plan. Zim adjusted himself to stop her from doing that, but remained laying on her before sniffing at her neck. She had such an inviting fragrance on her.

Gaz allowed him to do what he was doing. They were both testing one another out. She felt so heated by him right now, and glancing at his antenna close to her mouth, she smirked by taking her tongue to run it along it finding it tasted sweet. The reaction from Zim was his claws digging into the ground next to her and thrusting his groin into her. Oh it was such a delicious feeling to her as she continued to taste that antenna. She teased them and practically made love to it as he continued to thrust against her.

Oh this evil little vixen. She was introducing so many new thoughts into his head. He was euphoric as he finally pulled away from her moaning out before looking down at her. He stood up to stalk away.

Gaz simply smiled enjoying that this round was won by her.

* * *

><p><strong>You had to go for his antenna's now didn't you, Gaz? She's smiling very evilly beside me now. :P<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**But, Invader Johnny, sometimes you want to play with an Irkens antenna. ;) I'd play with it just for fun. **

**Yes, Everclear Dib has changed since he blames himself.**

* * *

><p>It was by far something different for him to walk into the kitchen with no Gir in sight and with her at the counter mixing something up with her back turned slightly to him. They barely spoke or looked at one another since that time so this was the most they came in contact with one another.<p>

"I made the cocoa." She said softly as she set aside the bowl she was mixing from.

Coming to the counter to get his drink, he looked at what she was doing. "Where's Gir?"

"I wanted a decent breakfast without something mysterious in it for once so I agreed to do one thing with him to get him out of the kitchen." Walking over to get some bread she looked over at him. "Have you ever had or heard about french toast?"

"Uh no? Any water in it?" Zim asked sitting down.

"No. My memory is pretty screwed up, but things I do remember is my name, my hatred of things... Which seems to be a lot, how to make french toast, and my brother's name. Other than that, I'm fuzzy. French toast is mostly, egg, milk, cinnamon, nutmeg, vanilla and some bread. I love to make mines pretty sweet." The way she spoke was in a way pretty absent minded. "So you want to try it?"

"I'll give it a go."

"I promise there won't be anything strange in it. I've been dying for something to eat that won't kill me."

Zim watched her cook while he sipped his coffee while wondering what she did after that incident between them. She really did have a pleasant body as he watched her cook in her work-out clothing. Of course smelling that food made his mouth instantly water before she set a few slices down in front of him before sitting down next to him grabbing the syrup.

"I gave you a few to start with just in case you didn't like it." She said before digging in.

Following suit, he smiled at the taste. "That is delicious."

Gaz just nodded while she ate and drifted off into her thoughts.

"Any more?"

Gaz glanced over at his plate in surprise. "Enough for two more. Gir has gone through the eggs." She said pursing her lips.

"That means we have to go on a scavenging run. There is a planet nearby we can do that at. At least I know you don't get easily distracted like he does. You have no idea how grateful of that I am." Zim mentioned as he watched her get up to cook him some more before returning back to him.

"And my attire?"

"I'd put pants on if I were you. I will lend you a jacket to wear on top."

Thinking about that, she just nodded at him as she started to clean up after herself. Scavenging mission. She let him eat while she drifted off to her quarters to change. Going inside, she just sat on her bed for a bit after grabbing a pair of pants. Her thoughts were becoming dark all of a sudden.

* * *

><p><em>He felt Gaz's eyes on him as he spoke to one of the popular girls. He felt it or he probably was nervous with the, 'I told you so.' But Dib ventured forth and asked out the pretty blonde and was given the, 'Hell no,' response. When he came back to the table he was sitting at with his sister outside as she played her game, she was silent.<em>

_"Not going to say anything?" Dib questioned with that dejected look in his face._

_"I think your saying enough to yourself, Dib." Gaz answered as she glanced up at the snotty bitch. "You could do better."_

_The always rare support from her still surprised him. "Did I see that kid, Nick over here?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Was he bothering you?"_

_"Asked me out, I told him no." Finally beating level 32, she paused the game._

_"Not interested in one guy at all?"_

_Gaz appeared like she was going to laugh, but it was a false flag. "Pssh... No. Losers. Every one of them."_

_"Odd question, but have you ever kissed a guy?"_

_One eye widened at that question. "From my brother? Maybe it is an odd question. No. Not interested and I'm not pining away in wanting to kiss someone right now."_

_"Why?"_

_She looked at him point blank in the face. "I have my whole life, Dib, and I'm not gonna rush around wasting my first kiss on just anyone. I have time."_

_Dib suddenly wondered how old was she really when she spouted that stuff from her mouth? Here he was trying to ask someone out. Wanting to make-out and she is basically looking down at it right now. Guess he didn't have to worry about her so far._

Dib woke up from that dream of an old memory glancing over at the time. Yawning, he stretched out before getting up to get ready for work. As he passed to go to the bathroom, he paused at her bedroom to look inside of it, and at her evil security robots. "I miss you." He said softly before he closed the door back up to get ready.

* * *

><p>Heading down to the planet with a pod, both Zim and Gaz stepped out in something that looked too familiar to her. The blue skies, and the forest around her, the running water nearby, and the sounds of birds made her stop for a moment to feel like she got slapped in the face before falling in step with Zim.<p>

"There is mostly wildlife that live on this planet. Most of the birds will eat you the second they see you, so keep a heads up for them, but they do have the best eggs." Zim was telling her. "This device will show us what is automatically fertile or not, because you don't want to open that egg up at all."

When he stuck out his tongue to make a face, she didn't realize how long it was. "Good to know." She stated as she held a pack over her shoulder to transport the food. "Will this be big enough to stow away enough food with garbage gut up on the ship?"

Zim laughed at her, 'Garbage gut' comment. "I'll give you one piece of information about my pak right now, I can store a lot of stuff in it besides those legs I've used many times, because it becomes subspaced. It'll be the same thing with that pack you are carrying and what I have here. It'll be enough."

_"Thank goodness he wasn't sounding cocky as he was explaining this damn stuff."_ Gaz thought as she caught sight of something a little pleasant. _"Damn it, Gaz, not now."_

Feeling his hand on her shoulder, he pulled her into the bushes with him as he silently pointed above him to a very large brown and pink bird in the air with talons you couldn't mistake from the height it's at. "That one is the worst predator they have here, but their eggs are plentiful."

"You must stop here a lot." She whispered back to him.

"Yes, but with Gir he screams at it, and I spend most of my time chasing after the bird to retrieve him back. I have to say I'm glad to have a better companion here." Zim stated as he watched the birds trajectory. "Before you say anything, I have tried to re-program him several times and each time has been disastrous."

"I looked inside him and I think you would have a better job at getting the whisk in the kitchen to cooperate better with you on missions." Gaz had to agree.

"You looked inside of him? When?"

"It was before I agreed to do something for him so I can cook breakfast. I took a look see. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." She told him giving him a sly look. "As I was changing another memory came up. I have evil security robots that I made myself in my bedroom at home."

Zim snickered lightly at that. "Nice." Watching how the bird was going over to the left of them and staying course, they followed silently. "When we get close enough to the nest, I'm gonna distract them while you get the eggs."

"You don't want to make your, 'Servant' be bait? How kind of you." Gaz said sarcastically earning a glare from him. "I couldn't help myself."

A thought passed by Zim for a moment as he considered her, but they needed to get this job done with. "You don't know these creatures like I do. Any of them. I won't risk that."

Putting them deeper into some brush, he pointed to where the bird was as he scanned around him. He counted down with his fingers, before emerging showing himself to the squawking bird who raised itself up suddenly showing something like spines on its back as it approached, Zim. Gaz remained where she was quietly watching as Zim backed away to the left making the bird run and take off after him. Using that as her queue, she ran up with both her pack and his pack he left behind, and quickly scanned the eggs only picking the non-fertile ones, and stuffing them away. She heard the rustling from him, but she wasn't going to panic because if you panic you ruin what you are doing so keeping a cool head, she finished her mission, and took off towards the pod.

Zim had to duck and cover the massive bird before finding his old hiding spot he used before. Waiting as it circled and started heading her way, he emerged to call out to the bird and threw something far away from him, making the bird change course again. Seeing the bird going away, he ran off towards the pod. Seeing another bird coming around, he ducked into the brush to find Gaz nearby him. She was the picture of calm as she surveyed the scene as he crawled to her side.

"That one was on the pod." She said.

Looking behind her he noticed some other goodies to pick up. "We have more to get here. Look behind you."

Being careful not to stir anything, she noticed a whole bush full of red berries. "Nice, but we got those bastards to think about."

Hearing the squawking crying call of the other previous one, Zim whispered. "No, now one. That one discovered something missing." Taking a breath, he said. "Get those and get in the pod right away, I'll draw that one away."

Gaz wanted to say something to him as he raised himself up in a runners position before taking off. He may be annoying at times, but he did have his strengths to him, she had to admit as she ran to the bush to get the berries. Hearing him yell out, she raised her head to see him clutching his shoulder, but still moving along. Making a face, she filled up the pack, and ran into the pod. Depositing the food in a safe area, she went to the controls to watch him looking like he was struggling before collapsing as she bird descended on him.

Face marked with determination, she activated the pod remembering what he did exactly, as she closed the door to fly over to him just as the bird was coming down with his talons readied. Not wishing to shoot at the bird, she merely shocked it enough with her presence to make it fly off. Looking down to him, she opened the door to lower a rope down which he grabbed so she can tow it up. When he got in, she noticed how much blood was on him as he came forward panting.

"You going to be all right?" She asked glancing at his wound.

Nodding, he just sat down on the seat next to her breathing hard. "Irkens heal fast. I'll have the Computer fix me up."

Setting a course back to the ship, she piloted it back with no problem landing it safely in the bay. Standing up, she went to his side to help him up. "Come on and if Gir bothers you, I'll distract him with a muffin or something. I'll come back to get the food."

"Thanks." As they walked over to where he originally held her, he asked. "What did you do to distract him?"

Gaz rolled her eyes. "I danced for him." She grumbled walking into the control room. "Computer, please fix him."

"Yes, Mistress." The Computer intoned as it immediately set to work.

_"Mistress?" _Zim thought and he is more quick to respond with her? She had power over Gir and him? Zim groaned as he laid on the table watching Gaz take off to get the food.

When Gaz walked into the kitchen with the food, Gir went a little nuts wanting to make everything under the sun. After Gaz set aside the food, she sat him down. "Okay Gir, I like you and I think you are a sweet guy, but could you do your Master and me a favor. Could you please not use all that food that I just put in there? We know you want to please us and we appreciate it, but Zim got hurt and I almost did too getting it."

"Mastah hurt?" Gir started to cry.

Patting his head, she smiled at him. "Yes, but we know he's strong so he'll be fine, but could you do that for us? We would love that."

Getting off the chair, he hugged her legs. "All right! I loved you!"

Gaz patted his head some more. "Thank you sweetie. Now let me check on, Zim." She granted a small kiss on the top of his head that made him run out in excitement. Shaking her head at the craziness she has been introduced to, she wandered back to the control room to see Zim already sitting up on the table with his shirt off. "I just had a talk with, Gir about the food. He agreed not to use it all."

"Thank you. Let's see if he listens." Zim acknowledge as he got off the table. "You did good out there. Also first time piloting that pod it didn't seem like it was your first time."

Gaz shrugged. "It was kinda nice to get off the ship even if we had to spend most of the time in bushes and running."

Zim smiled at that as he examined her. He really wanted to take that jacket off of her now so he can see her underneath.

"Oh." Unzipping the jacket, she took it off to give it back to him. "Thanks for the use of it. I guess I should add something like that to my collection."

Wish granted, he enjoyed the curves underneath as he approached her. "While it suited a purpose, it wasn't your style. Your other clothes are much better for you."

Walking past her to leave, she felt a little weak knead with how he said it. It sounded so flirtatious for him. "I'm nothing to him but a slave." She spoke out loud.

"We all are, Mistress." The Computer chimed in.

Frowning, she smiled up at the monitor while she decided to talk to him a while before she went to clean up. It was nice to have a friend in the Computer.


	9. Chapter 9

**I like the friendship angle when it comes to Gaz and the Computer. I can admire anyone who can dish out proper sarcasm any day. **

**In this story she is 18 now. Yes it may seem creepy, but just imagine being human and her being 100 and him being his age right now. Oh I will not finish that sentence, Ngrey since I feel I just buried myself in the hole. **

* * *

><p>There were many different levels of Membrane Labs which had different security levels and protocols. Dib mostly worked in the highest security along with his father the vast majority of the time, but as the owner and heir they worked everywhere where they were needed. Dib did enjoy the variety. Didn't mind getting to know the workers, mostly in the work place only, and at least their accident level was much lower than when he was younger when the city would hear an explosion coming from here because someone mixed the wrong chemical.<p>

Today Dib was wandering around the lower security clearance which was mostly the office workers who fended off any questions or answered what they could. He simply went around to check on everything that might be needed when the manager on that floor came up informing him that they have someone from S.E.C Programming coming in to check up on the network. Dib nodded at that before calling his father about it since he wasn't told of it.

"Why yes, you know we have them come in to check up those computers on that level all the time. They are contracted with us." Membrane answered in his usual booming voice.

Their network wasn't connected to the higher security networks, but he did know about the company. "Do you know the person's name that is coming in dad?"

"A Miss Andrews they said her name was. Now if you don't mind son, I have this particle that needs to be handled." He answered before cutting him off.

Andrews? He wondered if it was the same woman all of a sudden. Mumbling something incoherent, the manager excused himself to go and retrieve her from the front. Still standing where he was, it was definitely her as she walked in chatting with the manager wearing a professional dark blue suit, and showing off those legs in a very tasteful amount. Dib cursed his luck and his libido as she caught sight of him. Extending his hand out, he greeted her in a professional manner, "Good Afternoon, Miss Andrews. Glad you could come."

Accepting his hand, she smiled back at him to greet him in the same way. "Good afternoon to you too, Mr Membrane. Glad to come. Where can I set up?"

"Elliot will show you where you can set up. If you need anything, just ask." Dib told her as he made a curt nod to the manager before making his exit away from them before he was stopped by one of his father's shows producer's to ask him some inane question.

_"This is what I have to look forward to? I have to deal with producers wanting me to do stupid gimmicks? How does dad deal with this shit? Man, this guy has the cheesiest grin I have ever witnessed in my life. A car salesman has more soul than him."_ Dib thought as he listened him go on and on.

"Mr. Membrane, I'm sorry to interrupt, but may I ask you a question?"

Dib almost breathed a sigh of relief when he saw a voice of sanity come up to him. "It is quite alright, Miss Andrews. How may I help you?"

"Well I was curious if I could talk to you in private about a business proposition after I'm done over there?"

Smiling at her, he replied, "Certainly."

"Excellent. Thank you, sir." Smiling back, Sabrina walked back to where she was working.

* * *

><p>Zim was seated inside his personal quarters contemplating things as he called the Computer. "Tell me why you called her, Mistress."<p>

Zim hated the pause before the answers. "I like her. Admire her. I find her akin to being a friend to me." The Computer answered honestly.

"Interesting and I already know how you feel for me whenever you speak back for me." Zim said coldly.

"What would you have me do? I won't act distant to someone who is respectful of me." It leveled back in a cold tone itself. "I quite enjoy it."

Narrowing his eyes, Zim clenched his jaw. "Never call her, Mistress again. Mistress implies something that she isn't. She is a servant to me. Nothing more and nothing less."

There was that pause again. "If that is true, than the way you treat her speaks of something else at times."

_"What the fuck do I have for a computer? A fucking guru?"_ Zim thought with disdain.

"When I conquer Irk she will still be my servant." Zim said.

"She has a strong will inside of her. Can you honestly believe she will enjoy that? I don't see it." The Computer countered.

"Perhaps, but when I become the newest Tallest, I will have a mate, and that mate will be Irken and not human." Zim was getting angry.

"Your in heat when you are around her." It pointed out.

Sighing, Zim glared up at the ceiling. "Then she will be my Mistress on the side."

"Yeah... I don't really see that working in your favor, Sir."

"Then I'll stuff her back in that containment unit, brainwash her into enjoying it!" Zim shouted. "You can leave me now and don't talk to her about any of this."

"Yes, Sir." The Computer droned out as it thought about how much of a jerk Zim was.

Adjusting himself in his seat, he started to think of his plans once again.

* * *

><p>When Sabrina was done with her work, he escorted her to his office. "Sit anywhere's you like." Dib said watching her choose the couch. "So what would you like to talk about?" He asked as he sat down in the chair normally used for guests and co-workers.<p>

Crossing her legs, she smiled at him. "I'm not a whore, just to let you know."

Dib lifted his eyebrow at that. "Never said that about you."

"I know, I just like clarifying it."

"Did you know who I was beforehand?" Dib asked her point blank. "You are contracted with us so you had to of known."

"I thought you looked familiar, that's all." Unbuttoning her jacket to loosen it up, Dib noticed that it truly wasn't a blouse underneath.

Standing up, Dib starting going to his door. "If this is about trying to get any money from me because of who I am, I have to say..."

Getting up herself, she glared at him as she approached him. "Look! I am not a gold digging woman searching for the next big thing. I have enough money of my own that I don't need yours. I get paid quite comfortably, Dib. Want to check my financial records? I invite you to. I was frankly interested in you because I saw something in you, but maybe you are a fucking jerk. I came here to talk, and I get accused of this shit. Get bent, Dib." She hissed jabbing him in the chest hard with her finger. "Bye."

Blocking the door, he locked it seeing the confusion and anger in her face. "I keep hurting you and you keep coming around. You don't need that, do you? As I told you, you deserve better than me."

"True, but why lock me in just to say that, Dib?"

Leaning down to whisper in her ear, he said something that sounded like the scummiest thing he could possibly say. "Because all you make me want to do is rut inside of you when I haven't felt like doing this with others." Straightening up, he had to see her reaction.

Sabrina just stood there. Facial expression saying one thing and one thing alone as she slipped past him to open the door to leave.

For some reason he breathed a sigh of relief at seeing her leave.

* * *

><p><strong>I admit that I was in a stressed mood when I wrote this chapter out.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews. :) **

* * *

><p>Sometimes being short blew as she spotted a book at the top shelf of the library that interested her. Gaz was too proud of asking for any help, so she just brought the chair over to grab for it.<p>

Zim stepped in at the moment she was on the chair reaching up to grab the book allowing him to see so much of those lovely legs of hers along with a dark area that seemed to scream at him that is where the pleasure center was. There were moments he wished she wouldn't wear those skirts, but most of the time, he didn't mind the show.

"Need help?" He asked in an amused way.

Finally grabbing her book, she jumped down on the ground. "Nope." Moving the chair back, she looked inside the contents with open hunger. The smell of a book was just very enticing to her.

He never met another with a strong passion for wanting to read so much, so out of curiosity he went to her side to see what she selected. "Ah, that is a good book."

"Good. Is this one of yours?"

"Yes."

Stepping away from him, she sat down. "So far you got good taste in books."

"Glad you approve." He said as he went for one of the older books to take it and show her. "This one is my favorite so far. Changes with my moods, but this one has been holding steady."

Studying the title, she nodded. "I'll keep that in mind for my next read."

Zim stopped contemplating something as he placed his own book aside to immediately get in front of her, surprising her. Without a word, he placed the book she had aside as he moved up to place his lips near hers. He scrutinized her as he brushed his lips against hers. Her breathing started to increase at that making him place his lips fully on hers. Her response was immediate making him slip his tongue in to meet her own. His body exploded as he moved his hands up her shirt. Oh how he loved when she tilted that neck so he can kiss it as his fingers met more fabric. Feeling around, he found something and played with it until her bra opened up. Zim moaned out as he lifted that shirt up so he can see those mounds of hers.

Gaz allowed him access, but was in fear too. She wanted to feel him kissing her again. Loving how it felt with him touching her there, she spotted his antenna making her place it back in her mouth. The sound he issued sounded delicious to her.

The sounds she made and her sucking his antenna again drove him to the brink as he moved his hands down to take off that skirt and underwear. Pulling away from her, he had to examine her. She was a vision. Zim couldn't take it anymore as he grabbed her and tossed her over the shoulder.

Gaz felt like he became a caveman as he did that. She saw him walking to another door, opening it, and enter just to place her on his bed taking off the remainder of her clothes. Gaz watched him as lust was now a part of her as she examined this alien in front of her. "Zim."

There was lust there. He didn't mistake that as he took off his clothes. "Gaz." Moving between her legs, he moved his face up slowly to take in her gorgeous scent only licking her nipples a bit before he reached her lips to press hers against his own. She was so responsive to him already as he touched her. He enjoyed how she touched him back. How she arched into him. How she ran her foot up his leg. Zim decided to take his time with her as he moved from her neck to those sweet little breasts of hers. He wrapped his tongue around it teasing her nipples.

"Oh, Zim." She whimpered out with her head moving back and forth.

Zim smiled as he went lower kissing and licking as he went lower and lower. Touching her body with his hands. Slowly and sensual moving them between her legs where the fingertips of his claws barely touched her most sensitive area. He took her in wondering so many things before his mouth met her there. She had such incredibly soft skin that as she moved against his hands and arms he became more aroused. Damn little vixen awoke him too much even as she came to a release.

Zipper tooth grin in place, he moved back to her face enjoying the touches she granted him. Not a word was said as he examined her feeling her hand behind his head bringing him down so they can kiss again. Her tongue was so different from his own, but was so exotic as well as he moved himself inside of her making her mouth open up wide before turning away allowing him that neck again to suckle on.

Zim already claimed her so long ago, and tonight he was going to re-stake his claim letting her know that on no uncertain terms she was his.

* * *

><p>"I need a new place to fucking hike now."<p>

Dib took in the annoyed voice and looked towards her as she was taking a sip of water. "I'm a little obsessed with this area if you can understand that." He pointed out.

Snapping the lid back on her bottle, she looked to the spot he was in. "Yeah I do, but perhaps we can do a time share. I promise not to traipse on that spot specifically so I can hike here, and you come on certain days to do your thing."

Turning to her, he stalked up to where she stood. "I told you how I am right now. I told you how you deserved better. At least I'm not hiding that from you."

She watched how he bared his teeth as he said that making her invade his personal space. "Here is the thing, I know you really aren't like that. This thing with your sister is what has eaten you up inside. I do understand how that fucking feels when something eats you up from the inside, Dib."

"What do you know about this kind of stuff?"

"I am 26, Dib, and I do know a thing or two about personal loss, something that I don't ever enjoy getting into because I just don't want to do." Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself to take a step back from him. "We can have a professional working relationship. I do like you because I can see you aren't really like this person you say you are." She waved her hand in front of him as if trying to wipe the slate clean before she stepped away from him.

He watched her leave, he knew he could do extensive research on her with the resources he had at hand, but for some reason he never could. He honestly liked her.

* * *

><p>Zim examined her while she slept. It was a beautiful sight really for him to admit. Her flawless pale skin that glowed healthily in the pale light of the room. The way she slept so soundlessly and so innocently as well. He knew she had some bad in her so to see this innocence was interesting for him to make note of. The way her scent enveloped him made him want to wake her to take her all over again. The way he wanted to hear her. The way she moved under him was actually maddening making him feel for an instant he should really get up and leave her there knowing he just wanted to wake her again.<p>

She had untold power within her. A power he suppressed for now in order to build up these other skills he knew she needed. Skills just in case her power weakened her making her a liability. It wasn't forever that it was going to be withheld from her. He knew soon it will be back, but she had the intelligence in mind to use it wisely. This he was actually certain of.

On that planet, he could have made her distract that bird instead. He did that with Gir, but he had this vision of her being hurt. Being hindered to the point that it will jeopardize the mission, but also he knew it would hurt him in some way to see a creature such as herself be hurt. He had to admit he was turned on by the fact she took control of that pod like a seasoned pilot and came for him.

Hearing her make the tiniest of sounds, she moved, turning around against him, her hand touching his chest making his breath catch, but never once waking. He looked down at this vision next to him feeling that pull to her that made him at the same time want to push away. Knowing that she wasn't an Irken. Knowing that once he takes over he will have an Irken female and not a human as his mate.

Zim closed his eyes wishing for sleep to take back over as he was wrapped up in that sweet aroma of hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I went there between them both. No, this isn't Stockholm Syndrome, but Zim is possessive and obsessive. We all know that.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**I will not give out what will happen, just like I won't say when Dib and Zim will finally meet. **

* * *

><p>The memories were becoming more rampant lately. She knew they were memories and not just random dreams. It always starred, Dib mostly. He was either annoying, supportive, happy, friendly, and mostly brotherly. Only once she woke up in her bed literally crying as she remembered something incredibly heartbreaking. Something that changed her from this happy child to something like a demonseed. She remembered him coming to her at night holding her as she cried, and even though she pushed him away because she didn't want the touch, he stayed in her room to sleep on the ground. She built these security robots in disguise of these stuffed animals to help protect her, and they did help her, but she knew it was mostly him. It was her brother that helped keep her safe.<p>

After she dressed and got her breakfast, she went into the practice room to watch Zim already in full practice mode. She studied him like she always did before he halted.

"Did you sleep well, little Gaz?" She knew by now how they regarded height on his planet, but it wasn't spoken as an insult with how he said it. It seemed more of a term of endearment as he came up to her to take her hands in his own to hold them up palms up in the air.

"More memories. This one the absolute worse." Gaz replied. "How did you rest?" She knew he hardly slept since he didn't require it like she did.

"Up all night working." Zim studied her face loving her still determination there in her eyes not wishing to relent on how restless those dreams were leaving her. "You well enough to train?"

Smiling at him, she looked suddenly energized. "Hell yes." Zim beamed back at her as he stepped away from her.

While Zim loved her sheer surprising strength and sometimes speed, he did notice she was becoming a bit over eager. Perhaps she was just gearing herself up for his legs to come out like they so often did, but he decided to surprise her by ducking, twisting, and turning till he wrapped his arms around her from behind to whisper in her ear.

"Expecting them to come out?" Zim panted at catching her scent making him close his eyes for a second which was his mistake when she managed to throw him over her back flipping him to the ground to instantly straddle him placing his hands above his head.

She had such a wicked glint in her eye. "I was expecting something to come out, but not that." Gaz winked at him rolling away from him to prepare for another attack.

Zipper tooth grin in place, he kicked himself onto his feet gazing at his vixen. "Oh you were? Missed me already, little Gaz?"

Gaz fought her smile at the way he quirked his eyebrow ridge up just now. "Nah." Making a quirky expression of her own, she saw him spring at her making her jump away. "Is that all the Mighty Zim has for me today?" She teased.

In actual combat you are not to get turned on by the enemy, but Zim was becoming primal with her as he went at her again making him get sloppy and hitting the wall. "Are we getting cocky now?"

Gaz gave him her most innocent expression. "Nope, but I believe you are the one who needs more sleep, Zim." She winked at him again making her tumble away before connecting to his leg making him fall to the ground. Surveying him, she almost went and kissed him.

She looked primal herself as she glided around studying him as he laid there. "See anything you like, Gaz?"

Crinkling her nose, she shook her head. "Nah."

Extending one of his pak legs out he went to snatch her by the foot, making her actually move out of the way of him. Sitting up, he extended another out to attack from both directions in which she moved cleanly out of the way. Zim smiled at her there before getting up to retract them back in. She settled for a second when he quickly extended them all out grabbing her and bringing her to him.

"You did good with two of them just not all of them at once, but there is improvement." Zim had to appraise her there.

"Can you tell me something else about your pak at least." Gaz asked as she remained calmed within the embrace of those legs. She became use to them by now.

"We can't last more than 10 minutes without it if it is removed."

Gaz was surprised he told her that bit of information.

Bringing her closer to him, he brushed his lips against her own. "It would be impossible for you to rip off the pak of every Irken you encounter on the battlefield. Also I would like to have soldiers left to fight for me so I'd appreciate it if you don't do that."

"That would be pointless to do all that and a waste of time and energy." Gaz surmised enjoying that when he spoke his lips kept touching her own.

"Enough training for one day."

Noticing he wasn't letting her go, she gave him an amused expression as she let out a small laugh. "Well this is interesting."

"Don't worry, I won't be using these in bed with you, little Gaz." Zim promised as he went to his quarters. "I prefer my hands and mouth on you instead."

* * *

><p><em>The night felt eerily quieter than usual. It felt like the stars and the moon were missing that night. She didn't see the night light in the hallway for both Dib and her just in case they stumbled heading to the bathroom. She heard the distant crackle of an upcoming storm on the horizon making the air seem more colder. Gaz woke with a start. She felt like someone touched her. She felt her name called out to her. Scared, but feeling her voice catch, she slowly slid out of the bed clutching herself for warmth.<em>

_Walking silently into the hallway, she tiptoed to, Dib's room, and opened the door to find him fast asleep. She called his name out, but he wasn't waking. Telling herself to be a brave girl, she walked slowly to her parents bedroom to find it partially open. Slowly she opened it calling out to her parents to find the sheets were messed up on her mom's side while her dad's side was still decent. Hearing a noise downstairs, she assumed her mom was down there getting something to drink so she went down the stairs._

_Reaching the bottom step, she heard a gasp, and something clinking on the ground. Gaz's heart started to pound as she took baby steps towards the kitchen only stopping to hear more gasping breaths and the sound of the door opening. Taking a deep breath, her voice sounded even smaller than before, "Mom?" More gasping breaths. Gaz got the nerve to step into the kitchen to find her mother on the floor with a thick glass on the ground with some spilled liquid on the ground._

_Scared and panicking, she went to her mom as she saw her scared eyes staring at her. "Mom?!" Gaz attempted to help her, and told her to hold on "DIB!" She screamed out as she jumped to the phone on the wall to dial emergency, but was slammed to the ground by someone. Looking up through her massive pile of hair, she felt a hand go to the collar of her shirt._

_"Your father should of listened. He should of done the project." The man warned before dropping her heavily on the ground. "Morals doesn't always win, little girl."_

_"Gaz?!" Came Dib's voice from above as he was heard running down the hallway and to the stairs._

_Gaz watched this man leave in the dead of night before she looked over to see her mom still gasping. "Mom?" She whispered coming over to her side. "Please stay. Dib is coming down. Please stay. Please."_

_"Gaz?" Dib rounded the corner before his eyes fell on their mother. "MOM!" Running over to her, he looked at her before running to the phone to call emergency._

_Gaz remained focused on their mother even as Dib called their dad. Gaz kept begging her to fight it_.

_"Dad is coming home right now and an ambulance is coming over. What happened?" Dib asked as he tried to help._

_"A man was here, he threatened... I know he did this... He attacked me." Gaz told him as she stared at her mom's face._

_"I'm proud of both of you. Your mom loves you both. Remember that. Tell dad I love him too." Their mom gasped out spitting up blood._

_"Mom! Mom! Dib! Please." Gaz begged him through tears._

_Dib was fighting back tears of his own as he kept begging her to fight it, but when they both saw their mother's eyes glazed over and ceased breathing, Gaz screamed out before Dib gathered her up in his arms holding her tight. Gaz remembered how Dib didn't seem to blink as he held her. She remembered their dad coming home as devastation went right through him. She remembered the endless questions asked of her. How she noticed the change in their dad, as Dib tried to hold it together for at least her sake. She remembered that the very second she witnessed her mother's body being carted out of the house like it was nothing to them, that something changed within her. She remembered how she pulled away from even, Dib's touch simply because it reminded her of that man putting his grubby paws on her and her mother._

* * *

><p>Gaz's eyes snapped open at the dream as she tried to control her breathing so she doesn't disturb, Zim who is resting next to her. Looking beside her, she couldn't even marvel at his own body as she quietly sat up. She needed to leave. She didn't need him to see her like this as tears are threatening to fall. Hearing him move a little, she felt his hand on her back.<p>

"Little Gaz, come lay back down." Zim moaned out.

Swallowing, she shook her head, as pride kept taking over more and more. "No, go back to sleep, you need it... Um I'm gonna go and uh."

Zim noticed in the reflection and the shakiness in her voice that something was wrong making him sit up to move the hair away from her face so he can look at her. "Gaz, stay." There was moistness around her eyes making her look away from him as she tried to slip away from him, but he held her gently next to her.

This was humiliating. This is a weakness as she struggled against him. "No, I'm not good to you like this. Let me leave, Zim."

Putting his hands on both sides of her face to have her look him directly in the eyes, he told her sternly. "You aren't good to me if you run off like a coward, Gaz. Talk to me."

_Irk, those eyes are beautiful when she's like this as well_, Zim thought before having to shake himself out of that feeling so he can focus on her.

"My mom's death and me walking in at the tail end only to get attacked." Her voice was so soft she was afraid she barely heard herself speak. "Murdered. I remember being close to her." Gaz placed her knees up to her chest just to bury her head there.

Positioning himself in front of her knees, he kissed the top of her head. He never gave comfort to anyone before, well maybe to an upset Gir, but this was different.

"You didn't intend for me to forget this stuff were you?" She queried.

"No, because I found you unique already. I just added some new stuff like my language, and other things like to obey me. Though you are very strong minded there. I did keep changing my mind on doing it, but I know it really doesn't work." Zim replied. "They tried to re-program me into something I'm not and I fought against the program. So it doesn't work."

Gaz looked up to hold his gaze. "How are you so sure that I will help you if you know how stubborn I am? Thinking your penis is going to keep me properly anchored here?"

Zim chuckled at that. "No, but my attraction to you did come as a surprise to me. I never cared to look at others this way." Brushing some hair back from her face, he mostly used that as an excuse to touch her again. "I think we work well together. I can take the good with the bad just as long as you can with me."

Feeling a little uncomfortable, she laid back down on her back as she scrutinized him. "I don't know if I can take any more bad that you have to give me now." Gaz said in her response trying to make it a lighter conversation.

Fighting his member from hardening again just to make her feel at ease, he tried to adjust himself, but that keen look in her eyes told him he was found out. "I won't apologize for this when it was your fault in the first place."

She smiled in spite of how she was feeling right now. "I'm afraid of having a worse memory than that."

"Well talk to me and don't try to run off like last time. I'm listening."

Getting up on her knees, she hugged him thanking him for that while feeling his arousal against her. Kissing him, she positioned him between her legs. "Is there anything I can help you out with, Zim?"

While she loved his surprising strength, she was still not comfortable with how he can easily move her around as he placed her back on her back. "Do not leave this room for the rest of the evening." He instructed as he nipped her neck.

Letting out a mewling sound, she agreed to that one right away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks again for the reviews. :)**

* * *

><p>Gaz was with them three months now. Give or take. Her memories seemed to start to come fully in tact, but her powers were still no where's to be seen at the moment. She enjoyed her conversations with the Computer along with Zim. Gir was more like a little child you had to babysit, but she seemed to have a way with him that made him listen to her more than his own master.<p>

As for Zim, she really tried not to let her feelings get in the way with him. She remembered how she found him truly so annoying when she first met him, and now she can't get enough of him. She remember conversations with her brother about relationships and stuff, and never in her wildest dreams she thought her first kiss would be with an alien let alone her first time. Something that didn't seem to bother, Zim in the slightest when it happened. In fact, he almost boasted about it until she shot him a warning glance. When she had that upsetting dream, and some more with added detail to it, he listened to her. She hoped it was because he truly cared for her and not intended to use that for ammo one day against her.

That one time when they had to gather food, and he used himself as a distraction instead of her, that surprised her because she was supposed to be the servant, and there he was risking himself.

Today they had to do a different scavenger mission to another planet for other resources that he required. A mission that needed Gir to do some heavy lifting since there was specific liquid Gir can handle and lift up. As for anything else, that fell to Zim and Gaz.

"Any interesting things for me to know about this planet?" Gaz wondered as they lowered themselves to the ground in the pod.

"There is some danger with that liquid that Gir is getting and there are also predators here of the two legged variety that love to attack from air or land." Zim replied as they took their packs. "Gir, please remember my instructions and I'll give you something special."

Hopping up and down, Gir started cheering. "Waffles!"

Zim merely smiled at him as he nodded in her direction telling her it was time. "Another warning, Gaz. They might get more hostile towards females."

She flashed him a questioning look. "Meaning what exactly?"

"They don't seem to have many on this planet." Zim looked her over knowing now how possibly stupid he was to now bring her, but told himself she could handle herself.

Shrugging, she just followed him along the path he picked remaining low as possible. The thing she hated about this whole low thing is that it wears on you after a while, but the best thing is that she gets to rest after. Stopping, he gave her explicit instructions on what she needed to do, before he split off to pick his minerals. Knowing her path takes her close to Gir, but not too close, she continued going along. Before long she found her mineral she needed making her reach for her gloves to protect herself before stuffing it in her pack.

She was doing this for however long when she heard a sound. A rustling nearby making her stop and prepare herself to either bolt or defend herself. What she saw to her left was immediate as Gir came running at her knocking her down, and cutting her at the wrist. Gritting her teeth as he ran off in his excitement, she looked down to her wrist to see that while it was near that fatal vein it was spurting out just now, although she started to feel woozy as she got up to head back.

Zim was finishing his venture when Gir came running full blast at him, making him grab him, and glare. "Gir!" He hissed out before seeing blood on his hand. "Where did you get that?"

"I ran into Gaz before running to you." Gir answered happily.

Eyes widening more, Zim grabbed Gir. "We gotta find her now. Gir! I can't believe you did that. You know they can smell blood."

Gaz wrapped something around her wrist to stem the flow, but it was getting useless, and she didn't know which way was which as she felt dizzy. Hearing strange breathing, she turned around way too quickly to find an odd looking male with moss attached to its skin looking at her like she was his last meal. Grunting, he charged after her making her hit him with the pack she had in her hand knocking him down. Stumbling, she tried to maintain herself, but fell on her back only to find someone on a hand glider above her about to fire something primitive at her. Gritting her teeth, she just felt her life flashing before her eyes.

Zim spotted the glider circling knowing he spotted her. Running faster, he had to reach her.

Footsteps stopped next to her kicking her foot. He smelled. Gaz felt something come over her making her eyes fly open and her arms to stretch far up high to release a huge purple flame right at the glider killing that guy off. Hearing the cries of the other, she simply aimed her hand at him to shoot him with a flame as well making him scream out in pain. Feeling exhausted from blood loss and that, she passed out.

Zim stared with open mouth wonder at the flame that shot up from the ground to the glider before seeing another flame following at it horizontally. The screams those men issued were actually nice to hear, but seeing her passed out and blood pooling around her wrist, made him grab her in his arms, and run to the pod quickly.

Getting in, he closed the door setting to work on placing gauze around her wrist while Gir stared at the scene before him with open concern. "Stay away from her, Gir." Zim warned quietly as he got back up to the pilots seat to fly out of there. When he came back to the ship, he grabbed her to run her to the control room letting the Computer help mend her up. When Gir came in to cheer him up, he stepped away from Gaz to speak to him. "That is your fault over there because you had to be excited to the point of jeopardizing the mission. You could of killed her, Gir."

Gir started to cry as he processed that. "I didn't want to hurt, Gazzy! I loved her."

"That may be so, but I need you to leave the room right now." Zim ordered.

Head down, Gir shuffled out of there. "I sorry, mastah."

Frowning, Zim said, "I know. Now please leave."

5 hours later, Gaz woke up to the familiar ceiling of the ship. Turning her head, she spotted Zim in the seat next to her with his head in his palm. "Hey."

Immediately getting up, he was at her side. "Little Gaz, how are you feeling? We stitched up your wrist and replaced your blood in your system. You'll be weak for a while."

"You just answered your own question. I feel weak." She paused. "I used my power."

Zipper tooth grin, he kissed her lips. "You certainly did. I saw it."

"This table is cold. Do I have to stay here?"

Shaking his head, he lifted her up gently in his arms to carry her off. "Your quarters or...?" He let that question linger.

"Yours." She smiled at his response before falling back to sleep again in his arms. Later when she woke again, he wasn't in the bed, but seated elsewhere with a pad in his hand. Gaz studied him for a bit. "What are you doing?" She asked softly.

Putting the pad aside, he crinkled up his hardly non-existent nose at it. "Just jotting down some plans, that is all." Going to her side, he laid down next to her kissing her.

Finding some strength in her, she rolled him on his back to get on top of him. "Tell me why I'm so naked right now, Zim."

"Truth?" She nodded. "I enjoy looking at you naked, little Gaz." Running his hand along her back he enjoyed watching her eyes close as a little smile appeared.

Gaz sat up on him to examine him. Her head was still swimming, but she wanted to gaze down on him. She wanted to touch him, but she noticed his eyes along with the thin line his mouth formed when he looked over at her wrapping. She saw his eyes get darker as they remained there. "Zim, he was just being his normal exuberant self, that's all."

Touching her lightly there, he shook his head. "I forgot to tell you about blood because I know you are so careful. When they smell blood, they don't care but a blood lust comes over them making them feed."

Gaz doubted he meant something like, vampires. "Would they feed on their own kind if that is the case?"

"Yes, hence hardly no females around because of what you females deal with. Well not Irken ones." Zim replied as he gently took her wrist to kiss right at the bandage. Seeing his disgust for germs, she thought it was a milestone for her to witness.

Gaz laid down on him again with her head on his chest as he gently stroked her making her eyes fall shut again.

Zim let her sleep on him for much longer enjoying how her body felt on top of him before finally moving her aside to allow her to sleep unhindered. Getting up, he stood up to dress all the while watching her. Studying every detail before leaving to his other lab to work on some things that needed to be done, but while inside there, he sat down on his chair staring at his project with open dismay, and confusion.

"Computer."

"Yes?"

Zim looked up in frustration at his voice. "Can you at least be a little nicer to me when I hail you?"

There was a moment of processing before the most Gir-like sound came through the, Computer's voice, "Yeeeesssssssssss, Mastah?"

Hitting his head against the wall, Zim cursed. "Not like that! I can take it from him, but not you."

"Fine." Pause." "Yes, Sir!" The voice was more booming.

Zim knew now the universe hated him. "Could you inform me when she wakes up."

"Oh, I most certainly can, sir." That voice was more like how he sounded when he spoke with Gaz on a regular basis, Zim noticed.

"Also we are changing course to Tegan." Zim informed him.

"Uh... Why?"

"Because there is an old acquaintance I would like to say hi to again. It has been awhile." Zim's voice was cold sounding. Calculating.

"What about, Gaz?"

Pursing his lips, Zim couldn't deny something about her, but he could fight it. "She will be my servant only and not my mate."

"But, Sir..."

"Enough, Computer! I made up my mind. Change course now!" Zim bellowed.

The pause seemed infinite this time. "I will do what you want, Sir." The Computer had half a hard drive to wake Gaz up to tell her what, Zim was planning for her, but unfortunately he had to listen to him first.

As for Zim, he brushed his antenna's back before continuing on with his projects.


	13. Chapter 13

Zim was walking towards the kitchen hearing Gaz's voice talking in a gentle way. Hearing the second voice, he knew it to be, Gir. She seemed to speak to him like a patient mother as he still whimpered about that day he hurt her. She cooed at him that she understood he got excited about things, but to wait till they are safe to show it, and that she forgave him. He overheard Gir's joyous laughter before requesting a hug in which she hesitantly agreed to. Something he could understand since she soon told him to stop squeezing so hard before running off on whatever adventure he went on. Zim stood there watching his strange little robot running off with a pink object in his hand, before wandering into the kitchen watching her making something.

Turning around, she smiled at him. "He attempted oatmeal. Cleaning up the mess because some got baked in. Cocoa is made." Scraping the counter, she wondered how in the hell he managed to bake it in there when she felt Zim turn her around to kiss her. Pulling away, she smiled at him. "I guess no cocoa?"

He shook his head at her as he increased his kiss while pressing his body against her all the while running his hands down to her rear lifting her up enjoying her legs as they wrapped around his waist. "I want you again." He finally breathed out as he positioned her to lay on top of the table. Zim didn't ask her if she wanted him, he just felt it when she allowed him to slip her panties off.

"Not worried about being interrupted?" Gaz whispered out before gasping for breath when he thrusted inside her quickly.

Zim was very hungry as he moved inside of her. He shook his head to her at her question as he grunted out in a very primal way as he increased his thrusts enjoying how she always responded to him. Zim really did think of her like perfection, but he couldn't have her as a mate, just a lover. So nuzzling his face against her neck he continued to drive himself inside of her until they both released. Zim closed his eyes in deep thought as he enjoyed how her breasts felt against him as their breathing finally relaxed, and he pulled his face away to look into her eyes.

Being lifted off the table with her still attached to him, she knew now how he kept himself back with her when they practiced. Putting her on the counter, he continued kissing her giving her this completely undecipherable look in his eyes. A look she was nervous about asking him about. Smiling, she put her head on his shoulder seeing him play with the stuck on mess on the counter with his claws.

"How did he manage that?" Zim wondered out loud as he got most of it off. "Eck." Gazing back at her, he smiled. "Better sight to look at instead."

She almost said something to him as she felt him moving once again slowly in her making her head tilt back moaning. "I guess you don't want me walking at all, Zim."

Licking the hollow of her neck, he smiled against her. "You are light enough for me to carry around. In fact, much lighter than Gir." He needed her as much as possible right now.

* * *

><p>Alerts were coming online warning of something as an Irken soldier went to inform the one in charge of who was in their general vicinity. "It's Zim."<p>

Flashing her pink eyes on them, she went to look at the readings to find it was indeed his ship. "Why didn't they just kill him off when they had the chance?" She mumbled out.

* * *

><p>The Computer saw the approaching planet of Tegan instantly groaning on whatever, Zim was planning on doing. As luck would have it, Zim walked in with Gaz and Gir on either side of him looking as pompous as ever. The Computer regarded, Gaz silently as Zim was just going on and on about his plans when he glanced up at the screen.<p>

"Computer? Were you going to inform me that we were already near the planet of Tegan?" Zim inquired haughtily.

"I just got the reading, Sir." The Computer answered honestly.

"What is on planet Tegan?" Gaz wondered as she glanced at a planet that had the similar shade like Mars.

Zim's face softened a little. "A fellow invader. One I even went to the academy with."

"A friend?"

Laughing softly at that question, he said, "Oh, little Gaz, we don't have friends on my planet. Allies, yes. Friends, no."

Gaz knew she wouldn't receive any help from, Gir regarding his strange demeanor, and she knew Computer would remain quiet in front of him about selected things, so she stood there waiting.

Hearing the chime, the Computer moaned to itself before announcing. "Communication from, Invader Tenn on Tegan."

Sly smile on his face, he told him to put it up showing, Tenn scrutinizing him in mocking contempt. Zim had to get her one on one. "Greetings, Tenn. You look well."

"Zim, you are not allowed around here. What is your business?" Tenn was obviously impatient.

Hands behind his back, he stepped forward to show himself fully noticing a hint of something in her eye at his appearance. "Well Tenn, I was hoping you would grant an audience with an old academy member for old times sake. You know I have never done any wrong against you before."

"Perhaps not, Zim, but you know the rules."

"True, but those rules don't stop you from coming over here to speak to me directly face to face." Zim reminded her cooly.

Tenn glanced off to the side as if considering before she nodded her head. "I'll head over there."

"Will you be bringing any bodyguards with you?" Zim almost mocked her.

"No need. I can handle myself. I have taken over several planets. I'll be there soon, Zim. Meet you in the docking bay. It will be a quick visit." Tenn cut off the communication.

"Do you want me to make waffles for her?" Gir asked happily.

"No need, Gir, she won't be here long. I just need to talk some business with her." Zim replied.

"Can I come?"

"No, Gir." Zim flashed a brief look over to, Gaz whom had nothing but questions in her eyes, but never verbalized them. Zim told them he will be back as soon as possible and to wait there as he made his hasty exit before he changed his mind.

Gaz heard Gir prancing around behind her, but soon sounds became non-existant as she had this feeling come over her. "Computer, could you do me a favor please."

"What is that, Mistress?"

Slowly she looked up to the large computer in front of her. "Show me the live video feed of where, Zim is."

The tone of her voice told, Computer that she caught on to something. He noted her changed body positioning. He noted her breathing and hawk like eyes as she stared at Zim arriving in the dock greeting an already docking ship. The female that got out seemed a little taller than, Gaz.

* * *

><p>Zim studied Tenn as she approached him looking a bit startled by his height. "You look well, Tenn."<p>

"You've gotten taller, Zim. How?" She asked as she took in his details. "Do the Tallest know about this? I just heard about you being a defect and how you weren't good for the Empire, but nothing about this."

Zim smirked at her. "That is a secret that they don't want me to say, Tenn. It would do you well not to inform them about this."

"As if anyone would believe me, Zim." Tenn was startled before composing herself. "Why do you wish to talk to me in person?"

Zim circled her as he spoke to her about his plans, while still leaving some details unattended. As she spoke he started to back her up against a wall before leaning down to look into her pink orbs. "I trust you, Tenn. Always have. You have always been very competent. I find that the moment I become a Tallest, that I will want a mate by my side. Someone suitable. Someone who can help lead the next generation, and that Irken is you, Tenn."

Tenn laughed at the thought as he got dangerously closer while staring up into his ruby eyes. "You can't be serious, Zim." She wasn't questioning him, she was stating a fact.

_Gaz was staring transfixed at what was going on in front of her. She watched the way Zim trapped that female to the wall. She watched how he was getting nearer and nearer with that female gazing at him almost hungrily. _

_The Computer wanted to shut it off, he hated the hurt already in her eyes, but he knew she had to know before it went much further. _

"I want you to become my mate when it happens. What do you say?" After Zim explained more of what he wished, even though he wished Tenn had the same scent and allure like, Gaz did. Tenn was a fine looking Irken, but Gaz... No, Gaz wasn't an Irken, and he needed an Irken as a mate.

"Zim, I um..."

Tenn's eyes went half lidded as Zim touched her in the mating dance he read in that book in the library. Smiling, Zim whispered in her ear the phrase you tell the female when you want them as their intended mate. Tenn nodded at him making him bring his mouth on top of hers. To Zim it was an okay kiss, it wasn't as passionate as when he kissed, Gaz.

* * *

><p>"Why is mastah eating her face?" Gir asked climbing on the chair to get a closer look.<p>

Gaz felt weak. She felt slapped and stabbed as she watched him do this with another so soon after they were together. She made the tiniest sound as tears fell down her face.

The Computer shut the feed off immediately. He wanted to comfort his friend as she stood there. "Gaz?" His voice was the softest he had ever used.

Shaking, Gaz told him simply, "Don't tell him where I am, Computer. Please..." She ran to the door hitting it with her fist because it didn't open fast enough for her liking. She didn't want to be seen, she did want to kill him, but mostly she just needed to hide as she grabbed just a few things before taking off to another part of the ship.

Running into the storage bay, she tried to look for a great hiding spot when a very large tubing came snaking down to the ground next to her. "It's soft to lay on for hours, and I will make sure to keep you warm or cool if you need it. I'll watch out for him."

Gaz didn't question the Computer as she sat on there just to be safely esconced to the ceiling where she still had plenty of areas she can see, and still had air. Sniffling, she asked, "Did you know about this?"

He paused. "Yes, and I wanted to tell you, but..."

"He is your master and you have to listen to him no matter what." She said interrupting him. "What was he planning with me after I help him?"

He hesitated. "He wanted to keep you as his mistress, lover..."

"Whore." She finished again. Patting the tubing, she added. "I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at him."

"I will make sure you will still get food here and when he is occupied or sleeping, I will escort you to a free chamber to wash up." Computer assured her.

"Thanks, but now I want to go home." More tears fell down her face as she continued feeling the pain in her heart and back from both those knives stuck in her.

* * *

><p>Zim saw Tenn off watching the bay door close making him frown instantly. As much as he needed an Irken for a mate, now he needed the taste of her out of his mouth. He also wanted to at least stand next to Gaz just to inhale that sweet aroma of hers.<p>

Walking back into the control room where he last left Gir and her, he looked around to only see Gir sleeping innocently on the chair. "Where did, Gaz go?" Zim inquired. Hearing no response from the Computer, he called for the Computer's attention again. "Answer me now!"

"She knows, sir."

The tone of voice was much more colder than before, but Zim tried to play dumb. "She knows what?"

The Computer knew him well enough to know he won't believe his story so he pulled up the video feed of Zim talking to Tenn and then performing the mating ritual before unfortunately showing Gaz's expression on her face at seeing that before running out of there. The look said it all from Zim. He was caught in the act. "Gaz had a feeling something was up and it was confirmed. I never let her know beforehand."

"Where is she now?"

"Gaz is my friend and yes, you may be my master, but she is my friend. Someone I care about so in the interest of this friendship, I will not tell you where she is because she doesn't want you to know at all right now."

That was the most deadliest tone he had ever heard from that mainframe ever as Zim stepped back from the room to set out to find her instantly.

Gaz was told that he was looking for her right now, and stayed still when she spotted the doors open up in the bay revealing Zim as he searched for her. Her heart beated against her chest. She couldn't believe how much more he wanted to use her. She couldn't believe how stupid she was.

Zim searched the storage room, and she wasn't there at all. He went to her quarters to see she was in there to grab some things, but nothing more. He searched for her non-stop determined to find her.

Gaz knew she was up there for hours when she whispered out. "Sometimes being a human sucks."

"Meaning what?" The Computer whispered back.

"I need the restroom." Gaz answered shyly in spite of herself.

"I'll provide a distraction for you." He lowered her down to get her ready. Once he had Zim running to the entire other side of the ship, Gaz went off to the nearest place indicated to go. Coming back, he brought her back up. "I'll make sure to make him sleep for hours so you can get a proper rest and stuff."

"Thank you." Mentally she called out for her brother knowing he couldn't hear her, but hoping in some way he could feel her from even across the distance.

The thing with thoughts in times like that where you feel your lowest, when you reach out, when you clear your mind to call on them to hear you, they will. Even when they love you, because in the dead of night, Dib stirred in his sleep feeling as if his sister was talking to him for the first time in years.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Invader Johnny, Zim is an idiot. <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Punch away, Everclear. **

**Some connections are possibly the most interesting and most confusing to explain, Invader Johnny. **

* * *

><p>Seven days since she hid in whatever part of the ship. Seven days of his own computer refusing to tell him where she was even when he threatened to re-program him. Seven days and his mood just became worse. It was odd that she wasn't even awake for that long after getting out of that containment, and yet she managed to fill something in each of their lives. More than a few times, he went into her room to even smell her pillow or her clothes just to catch her scent. When he was in his own bed, and he turned over, he thought she was there because of that alluring scent of hers.<p>

Zim growled while he stalked around the ship. He kept the video feeds up in his lab just in case she appeared, but nothing. One day he went into the kitchen to get something to find an old sight he hadn't seen functioning in a while. His mouth dropped open for a little while before he said in a bewildered state, "Minimoose?"

"Meep!" The tiny creature floated up to him beeping and meeping away at him telling him how much he missed him and Gir and the Computer.

"How did you...?" Zim wondered if he looked as stupid as he felt as he stared at him.

"Beep, bee, beep, beep, meep, bee, meep mee, beep..."

Zim's eyes widened. "Gaz did this? When? Where is she?"

Minimoose glided back over to Gir who was stabbing at his food instead of engulfing it, then he explained to Zim that she doesn't want to be found, but she noticed him and wanted to fix him up. He said as a part of his thanks he will keep her location a secret.

Zim looked down to his feet as he nodded to him not knowing what else to say, but, "Glad to have you functional again."

Gir was still stabbing his food, when he mumbled out, "Mastah hurt Gazzy."

Zim paused at the sound of him crying. She really did fill something in this ship.

* * *

><p>Dib was in the same spot like always as he took his readings. He was so into what he was doing, he jumped when he felt something very cool against his skin. Staring to his right, it was Sabrina holding out a bottle of water for him.<p>

"I have two that I'm glad I now brought. You can have this one since it looks like you've been at this for a while." She said.

Feeling his chin, he looked sheepish. "Yeah, I felt something. It has been happening all week long, and I feel it."

"You feel what?"

Gently he placed his hands on her arms smiling down at her in excitement. "Do you believe that you can hear a loved one? You know you swear you hear them in your head talking to you. I know it sounds crazy, and..."

Placing a gentle hand on his chest, she smiled at him. "One time I was in my apartment and I was in horrific pain and this guy I was seeing was being a total dickwad not wanting to come home to help me, so here I am in my bed too weak to get up, and I'm moaning out and in one concentrated voice, I called my mom, and about 10 minutes later she is rushing into my apartment because she felt me." Eyes twinkling, her smiled became wider. "Is that what you are referring about?"

Kissing her forehead, he almost jumped up and down. "Yes! That is what I'm talking about. Sabrina, I swear I hear her and I feel she is hurting right now."

Smile disappearing, she put her hand on his side. "What do you mean? Is someone hurting her?"

"The pain isn't physical it is more mental. I am just here to see if I can find new answers." He scanned the ground in desperation.

"Here, drink and tell me if you need some help here. I would like to help." She offered.

"I would love that. Thank you." Kissing her forehead again, he gave her a piece of equipment and explained to her what she needed to look for.

* * *

><p>Gaz did move around the ship with the Computer's help. Today she was back in her first location, but on the ground making her move back to become visible again, but when she saw Zim step in to once again look for her, she stood away from him just waiting for her chance. The storage room did have that dusty smell to it, so after she did what she was planning on doing with him, she was going to take a nice long bath.<p>

Watching him pass, she was silent as she was above him only jumping down and effectively removing his pak unit from him in a way the Computer instructed her to do. Stepping far away from him, she held it away so it wouldn't attach.

"Gaz, please give that back." Zim begged.

"I will." Gaz made a move to do so, but jumped back. "But not right now, Zim."

"Please, I'll die if you don't give that back to me."

"And I'll die if I remain just someone's whore to them." She shot back angrily. "When were you planning on telling me?"

Zim was silent, he didn't know when he would, he just knew one thing. "She is nothing like you."

"Well yes of course not because I'm a human and she is an Irken. Just because I'm a human I'm nothing more than a cheap roll between the sheets." Gaz was considering smashing his own pak right now. "I blame myself just as much as I blame you, but I would never do what you did, but perhaps maybe I should."

"I can't be mated with someone that isn't my kind once I'm the Tallest."

Eyebrow up, she sneered at him. "When you are the Tallest you are in charge of things so that means you have the ability to change the rules, but hey at least I know now that only one of us fucking cared for the other. I just know now it isn't you." Throwing his pak at him, she stormed out of there. "Go to hell, Zim!"

Attaching his pak on him again, he ran after her finding her turning around to face him just so he wouldn't touch her. "I didn't have sex with her! I just..."

"Performed the mating ritual and kissed her a lot while pressing your body into her. Yeah, Zim I saw everything so go to hell."

Grabbing her this time, he brought her close to him only making her stomp on his feet hard making her run off. "GAZ!" Seeing himself blocked by a partition, he yelled some more, "DAMN IT, COMPUTER! RAISE THIS UP THIS INSTANT!"

"Leave her be. You've done enough." The Computer warned. "Give her space. She deserves it along with a decent bath."

Grunting, Zim kicked at the partition as he cursed out loud.

Gaz went into her quarters with the Computer's assurance that Zim will not get in. Going into the bathroom, she ran a bath, and stayed in it for a very long time as she sat there shaking. "I wish I didn't love him, Computer."

"I know. I know. I will get you home without too much of his knowledge once his next order of business is done with." He informed her.

"What business is that?"

"Those projects he's always working on in his lab, it is for this one planet. He sells him goods or products and he gets the supplies he needs. No Irkens there, and I have to question these beings for liking him."

Gaz smiled in spite of her pain from that sarcastic tone of voice he had. "Well I love him, so what kind of person does that make me?"

"Gaz, he's the moron for how he treated you."

While she appreciated his words, she just stayed soaking in the tub for much longer knowing she won't really get that wrinkle bottom from regular water.

* * *

><p>In his car, Dib just stared out at that spot feeling miserable. He appreciated the help that Sabrina did, but with both of them it all came up empty. The excitement and smile he had in the morning when she saw him became this mangled mess in the car as he made sure to keep her warm with the heater going and his trench on her since all she was wearing was a t-shirt and shorts.<p>

"Thank you for at least helping."

"I'm glad to. I'm sorry nothing turned up." She hugged herself still feeling chilled.

Watching her teeth chattering, Dib placed her on his lap to wrap his arms around her. "Sorry you are so cold."

Enjoying his arms around her, although she was still chilled, she leaned her head against him. "I'll be fine. I'm glad for the Dib blanket now."

She was trying to be cute with him making him pause in his miserable state to give her a tiny smile. "I'm not sold in any stores."

Sabrina kissed his neck. "I'm glad."

From feeling miserable to something else, Dib moved one hand under the trench to glide along her leg. He wondered if it was a bad move to do until he kept feeling her kissing him more along his neck. Slipping a digit under her fabric, he met her heated section as her lips met his own. They both moaned out as she dropped his coat aside to help him slide her shorts off. Helping him put his pants down, she straddled him.

"Oh, Dib." She breathed out kissing him on the mouth and neck.

As bad as this one thought was with right now in the midst of something that felt so amazing to him, he wished that they weren't doing this for the second time next to this site.

* * *

><p>Zim found her in the rec room with Gir to one side of her and Gaz petting Minimoose on her lap. He examined all three of them, mostly her, as she petted Minimoose with a slight smile on her face.<p>

"I loved you, Gazzzzzyyyyy." Gir spoke as he hugged her arm.

"Beep, beep, beep."

Releasing a short breathy laugh at that, she just said, "You guys are sweet."

"Mastah!"

"Heya, Gir." Gaz's smile vanished as she regarded him, that felt more of a stab than anything. "You enjoying yourself, Minimoose?"

"Meep." He replied in a purr type sound.

"I need someone to come with me while I deliver these inventions I did. You might enjoy this planet, Gaz if you want to join me." Zim mostly was talking to her.

Gaz kept her focus on Gir and Minimoose when she took her time replying. "We only talk business. Nothing more." She said seriously. "If you do, I will personally kill myself."

His antenna's dropped at the thought of that. "Just business. We will be arriving there shortly. What your wearing is fine." What she was wearing was driving him out of his mind seeing that it was the first outfit he saw her in after she came out of that containment unit.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Later in the pod, he had her next to her as he piloted to the planet below. He wanted to talk to her. Wanted to make her understand. He also wanted to let her know how much he loved that scent of hers. It stirred too much within him. Zim desired her.<p>

"They don't look too far off from what humans look like except they have spots running along their scalps and spinal sections. Also they have webbing between their fingers and toes. The Lerais are a friendly race." Zim informed her.

"Are they aquatic to have that webbing?"

"They are excellent swimmers, but live their life on the ground."

Gaz didn't say anything after that as he landed and the left the pod. He greeted the leader as they unloaded a few of the crates from the pod. Zim introduced her, but Gaz mostly stood aside as what any good, 'Servant' will do. Kids ran near her laughing and saying hi to her. Gaz smiled at them as well as others who greeted her with kindness. As she looked around, she noticed how much the landscape reminded her of Earth making her miss her family even more. Glancing across the quad, she spotted Zim still talking to the leader as they both were laughing and smiling. Gaz felt her heart lurch wishing she didn't feel the way she did.

"Salutations, my name is Agon. What is your name?"

Gaz looked to her left to see an incredibly handsome man looking at her with a friendly face. Finding herself smiling at him, she replied. "My name is, Gaz."

"Pleasure to meet you. I must say that you smell divine." Sitting down next to her, he started to chat up with her making Gaz blush or talk to him back.

Zim was speaking to the leader when his eyes fell on, Gaz being chatted up by some guy who was taking an obvious interest in her. Knowing how their species use smell to become attached to someone to the point of marriage, Zim flinched at the sight. She didn't belong to anyone else, but him. Hearing the leader ask him a question, he had to pay attention to business when he noticed that Gaz was missing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Is it really a surprise he is that possessive in the first place about anything though? I know I may of gone overboard, but he will be slapped in the face sooner or later with reality. **

* * *

><p>Gaz was shown around by Agon. She found him to be nice and not pretentious at least. Telling her about his love of books, and his extensive collection, Gaz wondered if she can take a look. Something she noticed, he was way too eager to show her.<p>

Going into his house, he escorted her to his study and automatically going for his favorites in this excitement that made her giggle because it actually was cute to her. She didn't know what happened, but at some point, she found herself kissing him. The kisses were nice, but not as potent as, Zim's. She kept wondering if she should push him away, but thought that this was her revenge. Her stupid revenge.

"Our scents match and meld together so perfectly. Do you notice this?" Agon breathed out as he went into her hair. "This is how our race finds a mate."

Feeling his hand roam up her body, she didn't stop him when she should have. "No, I'm sorry. I don't. While most humans like a good smelling mate, we don't mate in that way."

"Explain it to me once we are mated then, Gaz." He licked her ear.

Gaz almost froze there. He wanted to mate with her. Well at least someone does.

* * *

><p>Zim dealt with the exchange before he set out looking for her with no success. Frustrated, he asked around to finally get one.<p>

"It is a glorious occasion, Zim. The servant you brought with you. Well Agon became attracted to her, and is asking her to be his wife as we speak. Their scents melded." An elderly woman replied.

"That is, Zim's property. Tell me where he lives." Zim demanded.

"We are not allowed to interrupt."

"Maybe not you, but I am." He informed her before repeating his last demand. "Tell me where he lives."

Sighing, the woman told him exactly where to find them. "They would of made a good couple."

* * *

><p>She kissed him back wanting to desire him even more, but couldn't even as he ran his hand up her shirt to touch her. Breathing hard, she wondered what happened when he pulled away. "Everything alright?"<p>

Smiling, Agon kissed her lightly. "It is my love. I will be right back."

Watching him part, she smiled because it felt so nice to hear all these nice things. Leaning against the wall, she let out a sigh, then turned quickly when Zim bursted in.

"YOU ARE NOT TO GET MARRIED WITH HIM!" Zim screamed out placing his hands on her arms.

"He wants to be my mate. He doesn't want me as his whore. I'm not someone's fuck buddy." Gaz hissed trying to kick him.

Pressing her back against the wall, Zim wanted to kiss her so badly. "You are mines, Gaz. Make no mistake there."

Hissing at him, she kicked him off of her as tears fell. "If you want to make me feel miserable, Zim. You did it."

"Gaz?"

Hearing, Agon's voice speaking her name out so tenderly, she pointed to, Zim. "I'm his servant with no mind of my own. You can do better than me. I'm sorry." She turned away, rushing out of the house with, Zim directly behind him. Turning, she said, "After all... Who wants a whore?" She turned back in the direction of the pod.

"Gaz, you aren't a whore."

Huddling in the back of the craft, she demanded him leave her alone that instant. Gaz spoke in a different language at some point of the trip back saying how much she wished she wasn't in love with him.

When Zim docked the ship, and turned to regard her, she was fast asleep. . Crouching next to her, he found himself kissing her lips. Her response surprised him. Gaz opened her eyes to whisper. "Take me to your room, Zim."

Zim did that. He found himself being more passionate to her. He desired every inch of her. He wished she was Irken than he'd mate her free and clear

* * *

><p>Gaz woke up with the Computer nudging her. Looking over Zim, he was passed out with a tentacle inside of him. "Computer?"<p>

"It is posturepedic for him."

"Huh?

"What?"

Gaz almost hit herself. "What's happening? Trying to regain herself as she whispered.

"I had the ship leap forward in order to get close to your moon so you can leave like you wanted to. This is what you wanted correct?" The Computer informed her. "Don't worry, with this attached to him, he'll be out for hours if I chose it."

Getting out of bed, and putting on her clothes quickly she kept looking down at his prone form. "Yes it is." She breathed out.

"Get to the pod then. There is some clothes in there for you to take. You have gotten older."

Gaz didn't say one word, but she did kiss, Zim's cheek before turning to rush out of there. Reaching the dock, she went to the opened up pod, and stepped in to settle in.

"I have programmed it to land in the place that we picked you up at, and once you are out it will return back to the ship." He registered her rushed breathing pattern. "Gaz, you're going home like you wanted."

"I know that, Computer." Feeling the pod leave the ship and glide through space towards Earth, her breath caught again as she spotted her world. "I'm gonna miss you. You really became a good friend to me."

"I'm happy to have met you too, Gaz. It is sad that he did that to you." When he saw a tear escape her eye, he wished he could comfort his human friend much better than this.

* * *

><p>Another frustrating day at work as Sabrina toiled over the program on her computer as she sat on the hood of her car. She enjoyed coming over here since it seemed free of every person around except for the occasional sighting of Dib. She hadn't seen him since that night. Not that she was surprised. They weren't a couple although she did like him because she saw something in him. Something she didn't want to think too much about when she was away from him since it drove her a bit nuts. Why care for a guy whose heart and mind are elsewhere at the moment.<p>

Cursing herself from drifting away from work, she concentrated on her task at hand when she caught a bright light. Looking up at the site where Dib often was, she shielded her eyes as she strained her eyes to see, but as quickly as the light was there, it slowly started drifting back up before flashing quickly into the night sky only to be replaced with the sound of footsteps coming up towards her. Blinking, her heart was pounding as worry replaced curiosity, but she was fused there as the form took shape looking like a small female walking with assured steps towards her before stopping.

"Uh hi, can I help you?" Sabrina inquired.

The female was extremely attractive and her eyes showed intense intelligence as she studied her. "Hi." She greeted back, her voice was so calm. Seeing the laptop, she took it from Sabrina quickly.

"Hey!" Sabrina leaped off her car to grab her property, but the female gave her a warning look.

"Most computers have cameras on it so I need to make sure." She studied the screen before seeing what was on there currently. "Your algorithm is incorrect there along the 10th line. Easy to miss."

Sabrina gave her an odd look and was about to ask her another question when the laptop was handed back to her so she can see the problem. "Oh... Thanks."

"Sure. Sorry to startle you. I need a ride home. My name is, Gaz Membrane."

Sabrina looked to her in awe as she once again took in her appearance.

Gaz took another step forward with some amusement in her eyes. "I see you know me, or at least my name."

"I know your brother. Well I uh am his acquaintance." Sabrina felt so stupid before recovering. "Yes, I can take you home or at least the lab if you want."

Gaz made a face at the memory of the lab. "I'll go home instead. Thanks."

* * *

><p>Back on the ship with Zim still out, the Computer had the ship brought back to its original location before he put him out. He bought Gaz time just in case he demanded to have her back. After she woke up and spoke to him treating him with respect, he liked her. Also the fact she hit, Zim right off the bat made him happy inside.<p>

He thought as he saw Zim with her, he thought he saw that glimpse of hope from him, but when he told her what he planned, the Computer wasn't pleased. Zim should be so lucky he found someone like her who wanted him that badly.

Stupid idiot.

* * *

><p>Gaz gave Sabrina directions on how to get to their home. She seemed amused that Sabrina was the only person who didn't know where they resided since when she was here, their own house was shown on the internet, and on television too many times. Gaz had a feeling something more went on between her and Dib, but wouldn't pry. They hardly knew one another. Sabrina just told her that he wasn't that happy positive person he seemed to be. Gaz felt disheartened there because as annoying as Dib could be, it was at least admirable he kept up that positive attitude. Something she wouldn't readily admit to in his face.<p>

As they rolled up to the front of her house, Gaz noticed how much it didn't change. Electric fence in the front and the same exterior. Turning to look at, Sabrina, she offered her a small smile. "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem. Welcome back, Gaz. You'll make them happy."

She sounded sad, something that Gaz could understand. "Perhaps my brother will get back to normal." She offered. "Anyhow, I have a feeling I will see you around. Night." Getting out of the car, she watched as she slowly pulled away before turning to regard the house in front of her.

She never told Zim her last name so she should be safe from him finding her if he bothered to want to find her. Shaking that thought out of her head, she moved to the front yard to find her hand print still active as it allowed her entry. Immediately, she noticed the living room hadn't changed at all. Taking a deep breath, she was astounded to be back home. Hearing footsteps coming from upstairs, she heard Dib's voice. She knew it was him even if it changed a little.

"Hey, dad!" He came running downstairs looking down as he still spoke, "I was just thin..." His voice froze when he noticed it wasn't dad. Slowly as if in a dream, he kept walking down as he examined her.

"Hi, Dib." Gaz greeted. "Your head is much fitted to your body now." She added teasing.

"Gaz!" Dib came at her knowing the risk of holding her, but he was so happy to see her that he wrapped her in his arms. "Is it really you?"

She allowed the hug, snickering as she did. "Yes, Dib its me. Want to perform a DNA test on me now?"

"You know dad will." Pulling back, he couldn't stop touching her. "He's downstairs. Where have you been?"

"I was abducted by aliens, Dib. Literally." Gaz groaned out. "Just came home."

"I'm so sorry, Gaz, I wish..."

"Shhh... You wouldn't of been able to stop, Zim if you could, and I know you blamed yourself, but you shouldn't do that." Gaz said interrupting him as she wandered to the door leading to the lab. "I want to see dad." With her hand print, it allowed her to go in with Dib in tow.

"Hey dad, I have a surprise for you." Dib announced.

"Is it more science son?"

Gaz tried not to laugh at that, but she let out a giggle as they rounded the corner seeing her dad hunched over some beakers. "Well you might want to perform a DNA test on me, dad."

Membrane turned dropping his empty beaker on the floor to rush to her to lift her up in the air. "My daughter has come home at last!" Laughing, he hugged her.

Gaz held him back as she looked at Dib over her shoulder and with years of memories flooding in along with her past week with, Zim, Gaz buried her head in his shoulder and just started to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah you may think why did she act pissed one second and than go ahead and end up back in bed with Zim the next. Your heart can lead you to do the oddest things even at the most vulnerable, but hey Gaz is reunited with family again. <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the continued reviews. :) **

* * *

><p>He woke up feeling like he slept more than his usual 3 hours, it felt more like 36 hours instead. Zim spotted that beside him that Gaz was no longer there and that pleasurable throb he normally felt after being with her wasn't there leading him to believe he did spend that much time asleep. Getting up, he quickly gathered his clothes, and went to her quarters. Not caring at the present moment for privacy, he entered to find some things missing. Smelling something rotten in the wake of a conspiracy, he didn't bother to question the Computer just yet as he was stalking over to the ship's bay while pulling up their current coordinates on his wrist. It showed them to be in the same position as before. Knowing that the Computer can't erase everything, he went to the pods, and found the one that made him stalk back out of there.<p>

In the main control room, Zim marched in, and calmly asked, "How long have you put me under in order to help her escape to Earth, Computer?"

"Oh, you caught that, didn't you?"

Cocking his head to the right, Zim continued to act calm as he spoke. "Don't try to fool me. How long was I put under? I know she wasn't responsible there."

"42 hours." He answered simply. "Couldn't catch that on the pod?"

Zim narrowed his eyes at that. "No, I didn't catch that on the pod because it just gives the last known location it was in, and not how long ago it was." Zim spoke very sarcastically this time. "Why?"

The Computer scoffed at him then. "Gaz was upset. She was always crying after you hurt her. She pleaded to go back to Earth so I helped her. I helped out my friend."

"What do you know about friendship, Computer?" Zim countered as his anger started to show.

"I know never to hurt her. Never to stab her in the back like you did." He replied.

Pounding his fist on the panel, he demanded, "And what do you call this, Computer? Loyalty to betray your master?"

The Computer wanted him to feel he had the upper hand with those two questions when he answered back very calmly, "I call it protecting the one who never was an asshole to me, sir. To me, loyalty is a two way street."

Zim straightened up as he listened to those words and as he had the memory of the pain reflected in her eyes as he had her in his bed. Zim turned away in thought. "I want her back. You will head back to Earth and that is an order."

The Computer heard the order. Heard how he spoke it as he changed course once again.

"Oh and Computer, I know you had to leap twice in order to do this ruse. You better be fixing it now as we speak or you will never recognize your own processor again." Zim warned.

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night, and she couldn't sleep. It felt strange being back home, but good at the same time although she wasn't ready to sleep yet with her mind so active so she got up with the slim hope that someone was up. Her someone might be, Dib as she saw faint light flickering under his door. Walking over, she knocked gently on it before hearing his voice bidding her to come in. Stepping in, she found him on the computer wearing just his flannel bottoms and a t-shirt.<p>

"Am I disturbing you?" She asked.

"No. Can't sleep?" Dib inquired as he studied her.

Sitting on his bed, she just looked at the graphic on the screen. "Dad took what I said surprisingly well. Do you think he will share that with the public?"

"Doubtful. You know how he wants undeniable proof before showing it to anyone, and just our word for it isn't much." Dib said. "Anything else you wanted to add that you didn't want to share with him? I ask because..."

Pulling her legs up, she crossed her legs indian style. "I don't know where to start. You know about the containment they had me in. How he wanted to use me to help take over the Empire. Me! Absurd. Simply because of my specialness. Stupid." She made a sound that sounded like laughter, but Dib couldn't tell. "Made friends with this incredibly intelligent Computer with this personality, his insane robot, and yet another robot. The Computer is the one that helped me leave."

"That was good of it." Dib said, but he was hearing something more in her voice and the way she acted. He caught on to something downstairs, but he was seeing it more now.

"He had this amazing collection of books that I read. That Zim allowed me to read. Taught me his language and his fighting skills. Protected me a couple of times..." She scrunched up her eyebrows together as moisture hit her eyes again making her look up at her brother.

"You fell in love with the alien." Dib caught it and seeing her nod her reply as she started to cry, he went by her side to hold her. Even though his sister was a clone of their mom, she was really one of a kind, so it figures someone as one of kind as her would fall for someone unusual.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about? Crying? Showing any type of emotion, Gaz? Don't be. I've always saw who you always were." Dib soothed her. He felt like they were children again with him protecting her from the dark.

"There's the brother I know." She breathed out. "I missed you."

Dib smiled at that. He did feel something fall away from him the moment he saw her. He saw that bitter jerk leave and replaced with his old self again. "I missed you too, Gaz. If you want, you can sleep in here, and I'll take the floor."

Gazing up at his eyes, she looked hopeful for something. "Can we talk some more?"

"Sure, anything you want. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

><p>At the table in the kitchen, Zim glanced around at his sad S.I.R unit and an equally mopey, Minimoose. Zim wouldn't exactly verbalize it, but he missed her himself.<p>

"Do either one of you know her last name?" Zim questioned but their responses were the same as his; He had no idea because she never mentioned it. Sighing, he stood up so he can head back to the control room. Hearing Gir behind him, he glanced back. "Yes?"

"You going to get, Gazzy back?"

"Yes, Gir."

"Because you love her?" Gir looked up at him full of hope as he pressed his hands against his chest piece.

Zim didn't respond as he continued on knowing he had him on his heels along with Minimoose now. Zim didn't speak to them as he allowed them to come with as he re-entered the room. "This might be pointless of me asking you, Computer, but did you know her last name?"

"No."

"Some friends you are." Zim mocked.

"She said she wouldn't tell me in case you used it against her in some way."

Quirking his antenna up there, he asked, "When did she say that to you?"

"Shortly sometime after being revived."

She is a wise little thing. Zim loved that although he wasn't surprised with that. "I know we can find a signal from Earth. They have enough damn satellites up along with one we hijacked for our use. Tap into it." Zim instructed.

* * *

><p>Wearing her black skinny pants and a dark crimson jacket that looked half corset and half riders coat on her with boots, Gaz took a deep breath in as she took in her appearance in the mirror. Closing her eyes, she forced herself to take deep breaths to calm herself. It will be like ripping a band-aid off, she hoped.<p>

"Hey, Gaz! Dad wants to know if you are... Wow!"

Gaz gave him a funny look at that as she turned to face him as he looked somewhat professional himself, but still with a trench on. "I guess that's a compliment?"

"Gaz, you know you look beautiful." Dib replied playing it off. "Are you ready?"

"I don't want to do this, Dib. I hate publicity. I hated when you had me cursed all those years ago and what happened there. I don't want to re-live that." Gaz replied with an added growl.

"I know and I talked to dad, and he agrees there will be no one on one's with you at all. It is just a, Gaz is back, and we are happy she's back."

Groaning, she walked past him. "Fine, but if that whole pig girl thing is back in full force, I swear..." She let that linger in the air.

Professor Membrane was already downstairs. "Everyone ready?"

"Dad, please I don't want to talk to anyone at all or have a..." Gaz pleaded.

Interrupting her, he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry honey, I won't let that happen to you. Now let's go!"

* * *

><p>Zim was tapping his finger between the middle of his eyes as he remained deep in thought. Thankfully Gir and Minimoose remained quiet behind him as he sat in the chair. On occasion he would glance over at the containment unit he had Gaz in for so long, but he would look away as too many thoughts entered his brain. Only once he had an interruption when there was a transmission from Tenn wishing to talk to him about their upcoming mating. Zim cut her off telling her he had an extremely important matter to attend to, a matter he couldn't ignore. He was sure the Computer scoffed in private at him, but Zim didn't care.<p>

"Sir! You will find this interesting." The Computer hailed him out of his deep thought to bring the screen to life.

Zim stared up at it as he noticed them to be humans clamoring around, before a rather tall human appeared from the building behind him wearing some sort of eye wear, lab coat, heavy boots, and a rather strange hair style.

_Professor Membrane emerged to the throng of reporters outside whom already started screaming questions on why he called this press conference. He scanned everyone as he remained his calm diligent self as he stepped in front of the podium. He allowed them to ask their questions before he raised his arms in the air to calm them down._

_"Greetings, Everyone! I am Professor Membrane and as you know as owner of the Membrane Labs I have had my share of success over the years. Oh there has been some errors, but even those errors are important when you are building something incredibly beneficial for us all. While I've had a successful business life, I even had a successful personal life. I met the woman of my dreams and I had two wonderful children with her. One of whom, my son Dib, works by my side here now. I may of lost her too soon, I know she isn't too far from me in my heart."_

Awe's were heard in the crowd with that.

_"As you know 5 years ago, my beautiful youngest daughter was taken from me. She was abducted. Not a word from whomever took her. She just vanished while out with my son who witnessed the whole thing." Taking a deep breath as he recalled that day, he gathered himself again. "My daughter has always been strong. Dib and I knew she was still out there, that we will see her again. We believed. We had to believe." Taking another breath to contain himself again, he looked up with more resilience in his face._

_"Last night. Last night, my daughter came back to us. She is healthy thankfully, and very much alive. My beautiful daughter is back with us again!" Membrane announced. Hearing the questions, he calmed them down again before continuing. "I would love for you all to meet my daughter, Gazlene Membrane."_

Zim's jaw dropped the moment she came walking out of the building alongside a taller guy. How was it possible for her to look even more perfect when she wasn't even gone that long? He narrowed his eyes at the male that stood next to her as he watched her say something to his ear. While he bared a resemblance to the man in the white coat, it still didn't mean anything to him as he stood up from his seat.

For Gaz, she was hating this. It felt too much like that time when she was forced to wear a pig's nose and they were taking pictures of her and asking questions. She felt Dib's hand take her's and squeeze gently to assure her, but she wanted to bolt.

_Glancing at his daughter, he seemed to notice how uncomfortable she was already becoming. "I hear your questions and the thing is she won't be speaking to anyone at all. Gaz would like to resume her life like before, and not become a media circus." Membrane told the reporters._

Leaning over to, Dib Gaz whispered, "Too late there."

"There are gonna be reporters all over the house. Fuck this isn't good." Dib moaned out. "Gonna have to increase security."

"Can I kill some of them?"

Dib laughed at that. "Oh I shouldn't laugh about that."

Listening to her father wrapping up the press conference, she heard questions shouted at her making her glare at them until her father place a gentle hand on both her shoulder and Dib's to escort them back inside the lab.

"Guess we know her full name now." The Computer said.

"Exactly and it will be easier to find her now." Zim told him.


	17. Chapter 17

**To flame or not to flame a reporter, that is the question... Hmmmm? **

* * *

><p>A whole 10 days she had been back and still no slowing up from the reporters as they continued asking questions, and waiting for a glimpse of Gaz to come out of hiding. There were days when Membrane and Dib took shifts in going to work just so she wouldn't be home alone with those cockroaches. Gaz tried to look like she was calm throughout the whole thing, but Dib saw some cracks starting to form. He could sense she had that urge to go out there and flame their stinking asses.<p>

One day at work, he stayed in the lab a little late receiving a call from her. "Hey, Gaz. What's up?"

"I have a craving for pizza, Dib. I haven't had that in so long, and I don't want it delivered by a nosey delivery man." Gaz replied.

"Sure I can do that for you. Just tell me what you want and I'll get it for you." Writing it down, he told her he'd be home in 20 minutes at least.

Seeing that she at least wanted something different from her childhood establishment, Dib already ordered the pizza over the phone, but they still had him wait as they were finishing it. Figuring that at least it was fresh, he waited patiently when he spotted Sabrina sitting in a booth with another man. Dib studied the scene for just a bit until he realized he was being a bit creepy so he turned his attention away to something else when he spotted her legs landing directly in front of him.

"Hello, Sabrina. How are you?"

Smiling at him, she answered, "I'm fine. How about you, Dib? You must be good since you have your sister back."

Smile becoming wider, he took a glance over at the man she was with before looking back at her. "We could deal without the reporters, but it is fantastic. Thank you by the way in driving her home."

"It was my pleasure. She shocked me when she suddenly appeared."

Chuckling at that, he placed his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, she told me. Don't worry, she is really good at doing that. She liked you though. Not often she likes someone, so that says a lot."

Sabrina studied him and wanted to reach out to touch him, but held off. "You look so much happier. I'm glad for you."

Feeling the stink eye from her companion again, Dib finally had to ask, "On a date?"

"Oh... Um yeah. Second one in fact." Her cheeks turned beet read. "I hope you don't mind, I mean you were..."

"Sabrina, it is fine. I mean I like you and all. I was in a bad place and I was a jerk to you, but you were still so sweet to me." Scratching the back of his head in nervousness, he added, "I did like you. Still do, but this is your choice and I would like to be your friend, and beat him up if he treats you wrong."

She giggled at that. "Chivalry isn't dead, I guess. I would love to be your friend, Dib."

"Call me at work on Wednesday then since I won't give you my number in front of this guy."

"Yeah. I'll call you." Waving bye to him, she strolled off back to her date.

Dib's smile faded as he got his pizza and left out of there.

* * *

><p>Zim stayed in his quarters as he replayed a couple of video's in his room. One was the press conference and the other was obviously in their yard. She looked positively miserable and pissed at the intrusion.<p>

_"Ugh! What the fuck is your problem?" Gaz flared out before the male in the previous video came running through the door trying to block the camera from filming her with no luck._

"_Get the hell out of our yard! What the hell is wrong with you fucking people?!"_ He yelled out as he went to rise something up to strike at whomever was filming.

Gaz inched herself to the doorway, with one foot on the ground, and the other on the step as she smirked towards the impending violence about to happen. _"Time to put land mines out here, Dib!"_

_"My sister has a good idea there. Maybe that will deter you, but I'm not fond of cleaning up blood."_ Dib said. _"Get the hell out of here! You're on private property."_

By that point in the video, Gaz disappeared into the structure, but it didn't stop Zim from rewinding it to watch her again. He only paused long enough to gaze at her. "I miss you, little Gaz." He whispered wishing right now he can feel her against him.

"Sir! The drive is functional." The Computer announced.

"Good." Gazing at her once again, he ordered, "Leap us over there, Computer."

* * *

><p>Gaz was on the deck sitting down, and looking up into the night sky one night. Her thoughts were just filled with him and wishing she could just tell her heart and brain to shut the fuck up. At the moment, there wasn't no reporter hanging around, but it didn't mean they weren't really around, so there she stayed inside the house mostly. She might as well be on the ship again since you can't go outside when your floating around in space without the proper gear.<p>

Dib only went out as far as the threshold to study her. He had a feeling she was thinking of that alien. He didn't know what to think about that. Her being intimate with this character. Someone who kidnapped her.

"I hear you thinking behind me, Dib."

"You always hear me thinking." He said as he walked to sit next to her. "Thinking of him again, aren't you?"

"It isn't Stockholm syndrome. I'm not that woo woo, yet." Gaz said feeling as if this is another thing he was thinking about. "But yes I am."

"Okay, but there is a hole here. Tell me what you haven't told me yet."

"How did it feel when you saw, Sabrina out with another guy?" Gaz decided to ask him. She wanted to avoid the humiliation.

"I was a jerk to her, but she said she saw something more in me. We had sex twice." Dib paused. "I wanted to eventually ask her out."

"I wish you never blamed yourself for me being taken, Dib. I never did." She said honestly. "I enjoyed talking to him. Sparring with him. We did share some interests together. Surprised I connected with him so deeply."

Silence that is deafening. This is what this was when Gaz fell silent. Dib knew he wasn't going to enjoy hearing what will come out of her mouth.

"I thought he felt the same, but I was wrong." Running her finger along her eyebrow to hopefully stem off any tears, she continued. "He was planning on taking a mate. A mate his own kind. I watched him as he performed this mating ritual on one. I watched as they kissed." Gaz sniffled. "He wanted his Irken mate and he just wanted me as his Mistress. His whore."

Dib felt engulfed in flame. How dare that scum reduce his sister in such a horrible way?! Gaz deserved to be treated so much better. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Gaz. You deserve better."

* * *

><p>Outside their solar system now, Zim was able to get a satellite link to where she was staying after so much research. Pulling up an image, she was outside on a deck with that, Dib-stink person with his arm around her shoulder. He could tell she was crying. According to his research, this Dib person was her brother, but he had this strange feeling that he would come between him and his Gaz.<p>

Meanwhile another ship was stalking, Zim's ship to figure out his next move. After receiving some information, the Tallests informed their Lieutenant to start stalking him, and make a move if necessary.

* * *

><p>Gaz made sure to leave the lights on to the stairway so when, Dib finally made it home from his secret meeting, he wouldn't kill himself trying to walk up them. As for her dad, he was in his labs. If he did come home he would end up sleeping in the lab downstairs as if he refused to sleep in that bedroom any longer.<p>

Her dad never stopped loving their mom. In fact, he loved her as much as the day he met her as he told her recently when she asked about love. Will it be the same with how she feels for, Zim? She hoped not since the pain was too much to bare now.

Shaking her head against all her thoughts along with yawning, she wandered into her room opening the window partially for some air before settling under the covers. Yawning again, she found herself asleep.

* * *

><p>It was a tall structure as, Zim looked around the Membrane house. He tried to find the best point of entrance to reach his, little Gaz. The more he thought of her right now, the more heavier his breathing got in anticipation of seeing her again. He wanted her in his arms again. He wanted that scent wrapped around him. Feeling all the excitement that made him always want her, he found his point of entrance as he took his spider legs out, and began climbing up the side. Reaching the window, he slid it open silently, and crawled in. Standing up, he smelled her scent first, and then spotted her laying on her side fast asleep.<p>

Nearing her, he studied her as he often did before when he watched her sleep. For another species, he found her simply stunning to look at. He was sure if she had a scar on her, Gaz would still look flawless.

Crawling on top of her gently, he positioned himself knowing she will want to bolt from him so he took both her hands gently in his own, and raised them above her head. "Little Gaz." Zim lilted out his pet name for her.

Gaz's eyes flew open and started to struggle. "Zim, let me go!"

"Gaz, I can't do that, you know we belong together." Zim told her placing his mouth on her own. She struggled of course, but relaxed a little to kiss him back.

_Oh that tongue of his_, she thought before moving her head away in protest. "No. Leave me be, Zim."

"You know I can't do that, my Gaz." Zim wanted to kiss her again until he felt another pair of eyes looking at them both. Zim glanced up to see her brother.

Dib stepped into the room holding something heavy in his hand. "Get away from my sister now." He hissed out.

Zim guffawed at that. "You see I can't do that. She belongs with me."

"What? As your whore?" Dib asked in an incredulous way.

Zim gazed down at Gaz when he mentioned that. "Been talking about me, I see."

Seeing him extract his legs out of his pak, Gaz hissed at him, "Don't hurt my brother."

"I won't if you come with me." Zim promised.

Gaz struggled again. "Asshole. First you insult me by wanting to make me your whore..."

"Damn it, Gaz! I..." Zim interrupted.

Gaz ignored him. "And now you want to harm my brother just to get me back in the sack? Unbelievable. Go away, Zim."

"Hey, Zim!" Dib called out.

Glancing over to Dib, he found something firing at him hitting his pak. Raising himself up to attack, Dib, he was shot again to the point he fell out the window. Zim found his pak sending malfunction signals telling him it was time to leave.

Dib looked out the window to find him gone. "He's gone, Gaz."

Sitting up in her bed, she said, "Not for long though." Taking a deep breath, she looked up at her brother. "So that was, Zim."

"And you love him? You need a new brain scan." He mentioned before slamming the window shut. Dib scanned the room quickly before running to her closet to bring her pack out. "Get some things, we are heading over to the lab since it is more fortified than here. I'm going to my room to gather some stuff of my own."

Gaz watched him start running out, but when he halted, she had her hands wrapped around her. "Sorry, just..."

Bending down, he placed his hands gently on her shoulders. "I'm gonna do my best to protect you. You know that, Gaz."

"That isn't the thing, Dib. I know he won't physically harm me." Shaking her head, she pushed away from him to immediately start tossing some needed stuff into the small pack. "I'll put on a different pair of clothes though."

Dib nodded as he ran into his room to do the same. He made sure to pack some extra weapons too. Turning around, Gaz was standing in the hallway ready to leave.

* * *

><p>Zim was fuming when he came back onboard on the ship cursing her brother out. His pak was already repairing itself from that last shot, but it didn't stop him from being pissed off. She was right there. He was touching her. Kissing her again and she responded back to him.<p>

Pulling up an image of her house he noticed a large door opening up, and an Earth vehicle pulling out of that space. Magnifying it to see if he can see the passengers, he noticed she was in there with her brother. They were escaping the house.

"Silly human. You can't escape, Zim." Zim hissed out as he gave the order to follow them.

* * *

><p><strong>So Dib and Zim finally meet. <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Zim is indeed a creeper, Everclear.**

**I don't think a universal restraining order will stop Zim from getting what he wants, Invader Johnny. **

* * *

><p>Dib felt like he was driving like a madman to the lab while his sister was calm. His sister always managed to appear calm. "Aren't you scared?"<p>

"I don't want him hurting you, but I know he wouldn't do that with me. Although mentally what does he want me reduced to? Nothing but someone to share a bed with. That's hurtful, but scared?" Gaz didn't respond to the question because she didn't know how to as the lab loomed ahead of them. "I'm not fond of spending a night there though."

"I know that."

Gaz almost said something when she felt something coming making her eyes widen and her attention focus ahead of her more to see air blowing rapidly in a downwards position. She moved forward in her seat noticing, Zim's ship hovering down making her just widen her mouth up. From the corner of her eye she noticed, Dib do the same thing before breaking in front of the building. Both of them got out of the car to regard the scene in front of them in some horrid shock before she saw a few random people out witnessing a spaceship above the street.

"Well, they know about aliens or they think that is a fancy new car." Gaz stated.

A line beamed down soon showing an outline of someone before he emerged to gaze upon both of them, but stared more intently on, Gaz. Zim didn't say a word and even ignored the people witnessing this scene. To him, they weren't his concern.

"Leave, Zim. She's staying here." Dib said as he produced the same weapon as before.

Zim scrutinized Gaz as she looked back at him. She was far too perfect, in his opinion. "She's coming with me."

"I have a say in this matter, Zim." Gaz told him coldly.

"Gaz, get inside now." Dib ordered. "Get to dad."

"And what about you? Planning on being that hero you've always wanted to be?"

"You really want to argue about this now? That alien scum wants to take you away again." Dib tried so hard not to glance over at his sister.

Zim sneered at his choice of words as he rose up on his pak legs. "You dare call me that?"

Growling, Gaz rolled her eyes. "Oh this is just stupid." Running to the other side of the car, she grabbed Dib's hand hard, and tugged him along with her. Sure she can fight him or flame his ass, but here was her choice, save her brother instead, and not harm Zim in the process. She gritted her teeth at having feelings as she ignored Dib saying he could take him. "Trust me, Dib, he's a good fighter."

Zim narrowed his eyes seeing them run off and started to run after them pulling out his gun aiming it towards her brother. _When the hell did things get so complicated?_ He wondered as he fired off a shot narrowly missing him.

Dib pulled away from Gaz to turn around to fire off his own weapon again, hitting him near his feet. "Seriously, Gaz you want to re-think your feelings for him now?"

"Will you shut up, Dib! You aren't perfect either." Gaz was frustrated as she watched them both square off again. "Zim, don't hurt my brother."

Zim looked back over to her as emotions overtook him again.

"I've heard of stalkers, but you are a intergalactic stalker, Zim." Dib hissed out.

Baring his teeth at him, he fired his gun at him hitting Dib right in the arm and leg making him go down. Gaz yelled out running forward to her brother's side to check him over, but Zim was on top of her again knocking her out gently with a sedative. "We belong, little Gaz." He whispered in her ear lifting her up in his arms. On the ground he saw Dib struggling. "You'll never understand, Dib-stink."

"Zim! By the Tallest's, what are you doing here and with that human?"

Zim and Dib's attention turned to a female Irken approaching with her weapon aimed towards him. "Tak, not like this concerns you, but if you harm this human that I'm holding, I will have to kill you now." Zim warned calmly.

Gritting her teeth, Tak approached readying her gun to fire not actually caring if she did hit the female until the human male tackled her on the ground. "What are you doing?! Get off of me."

Smelling opportunity, Zim called on the Computer to haul him up into the ship. "Computer, find Tak's ship and dismantle her engine in at least following us."

"Already done, sir when I spotted her."

"Excellent. Let us leap out of here then." Walking along the corridor, he went to her quarters to deposit her on the bed. Placing a gentle hand along her cheeks, he whispered. "My feelings for you run deep, little Gaz." Placing one tiny kiss on her forehead, he left the room to allow her to rest.

* * *

><p>Anger went through her very core as she eyed the human that let Zim get away. Tak hissed at him pushing him off of her. "Yoouuuuuuuu. You let him get away. Moron." Picking up her gun, she was surprised to find the human already getting on his feet in his own anger to match her own while not caring about the wound on his arm or leg. Also he was pretty tall as he peered down at her.<p>

"You were going to shoot my sister. I didn't want him to get away, but I made a choice with him or my sister's life and I chose her." Stepping forward, he bared his teeth at her. "You want to make me feel bad about that, go ahead and start acting like a petty bitch right now, but not only do I want my sister back, I want to kick Zim's ass clear into the fucking sun."

Tak gave him a once over. "I bet you want to hitch a ride to insure that, don't you?"

"Yes."

"I can't allow a moron on my ship if you can't pull your weight on it." Tak wanted to turn away from him, but she waited to see what his response would be.

"See that lab over there to my left?" Dib questioned. "Look me up and you'll find that I, Dib Membrane isn't an idiot. My father is the owner of that lab and I'm the heir of it making my own inventions."

Lifting her wrist up, she pulled up some information showing his image and I.Q. "You hold me back and I will personally throw you out in open space, also I will be asking for some type of payment in the future."

Following her, he asked, "What type of payment? Also I won't hold you back."

"I'll let you know." Tak had her cruiser come down to take them up to the ship above in the outer atmosphere. "Don't get sick."

"I never do." Dib informed her as he settled into the seat next to her.

Tak's only other crew was Mimi for the size of the ship she had. To her it was odd after being in something so small for the longest time, but it was a personal gift from the Tallest's. Landing in the bay, she was greeted by Mimi who informed her what Zim's ship did to theirs. Growling, she turned to Dib. "This isn't the payment I want, but you are helping me repair the engine. Got it?"

Limping, Dib nodded his head as he followed her.

* * *

><p>Zim wandered back into the control room letting his mind wander every wheres to the point he didn't growl or yell when the Computer pointed out something that Purple once said to him:<p>

"You're creepy."

Zim walked to the containment tank he had Gaz once in and placed his hand on it. "You don't think it is a little bit romantic?"

"You are kidding me, correct?" The Computer scoffed. "You expect her to run into your arms after all that?"

"One can only hope, Computer." Zim sounded like he was dreaming with how he spoke.

"Correction; You're crazy."

"Perhaps, but I've never felt this way before so..." Zim let that linger as he heard a chime making him perk up a bit. "I bet that's Tak."

"Ziiiimmmmmmm... You'll pay for what you done to my ship."

Zim smiled at her angry visage on the screen as he openly mocked her, "I don't know what you mean, Tak. Are you not taking care of it? Do you not know how to?"

Sneering at him, she pounded the controls. "You are nothing but a mockery to the Irken Empire, Zim. Do you expect to get away with this?"

Mouth downturned and maintaining a now innocent expression, Zim asked, "Get away with what, Tak? I don't understand."

"Well of course not since you are nothing but a defective idiot, Zim." There were clawing sounds on her end as she continued, "I know your plans about going back to Irk to take over the Empire."

"LIES! FILTHY DISGUSTING LIES!" Zim screamed out pointing at the screen. "You are misinformed, Tak just like plenty of other things."

Eyebrow ridge going up, she smiled sideways. "Not lies, Zim, and at least I'm not defective."

"Yes, but at least I don't gain favor with the Tallest's by being on my back either." Zim calmly countered back and smirking when he heard her hiss at him.

"The Tallest's will know of this plan of yours, Zim." Tak leveled back at him. "Do you think you can take on the entire Armada by yourself?"

"Still lies, Tak."

"Oh yeah? Is that what you told my own sister?"

Zim rolled his eyes at that voice. "You brought that, Dib-stink into your midst, Tak? Getting pretty desperate there."

Tak smiled. It was a rather disturbing sight for Zim to see. "So far, Dib is working out pretty well for me just like your human. His sister is working well for you." Taking a deep breath, she regarded Dib for a moment before adding, "I do feel sorry for your sister though, Dib. She's with him right now."

"HEY!" Zim screamed out.

Dib came into view. "Universal stalker. It is very creepy. My sister will not like that." He said mocking him.

"I am not a stalker nor am I creepy. YOU TAKE THAT BACK NOW!" Zim cried out once again pointing at the screen. He will win this match with them. He also got knocked into the containment unit so hard that it knocked over breaking it open.

Dib and Tak smiled at the very angry Gaz standing there visibly shaking with her fists clenched. "Gaz!" Dib called out.

"Be with you in a second, Dib." Gaz said in her old signature voice as she stalked over to Zim kicking him hard in the groin.

"So far I like your sister." Tak stated as she smiled in glee at seeing her kick Zim's ass.

Stepping back to look between the screen and Zim, Gaz asked Dib, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just flesh wounds. Nothing big. Is it stupid for me to ask a question to you?"

"Dib, I can handle him, but the sooner you get to me the better." She growled as she watched Zim stand up. "Please be safe, Dib."

"Cut off the communication now, Computer!" Zim groaned out as he stared at Gaz. The anger and hurt in her eyes was horrible to witness. "Gaz..."

"No. You have done enough and my brother is right about you." Gaz turned away from him just desiring to put as much distance away from him as possible as she got into the hall and ran down the corridor.

Zim pulled on his antenna's as grief took over him.

* * *

><p>In the engine room, Tak studied Dib as he quickly grasped everything that was going on down there. When he did ask a question, she was glad she didn't have to repeat herself, and he was quite quick to catch on to their mechanics. He did have a serious determination in his face.<p>

"Your sister just as quick as you in this stuff?" She asked.

Turning a screw, he gave her a second's glance before working more. "Very much so."

Tak smiled at what happened to Zim because of her. "Is your sister like that? Violent."

Dib smiled at memories he never thought he would smile at in his life. "They called her scary goth chick. She would doom everyone. Everyone was afraid to cross her path, including me. If looks could kill category, she had the market on it."

"Oh, I really like her already."

"She's calmed down though. This I could tell when she came back, but I know that still lays in her as evidenced by what she did." Dib paused in his actions as he was afraid to say anything more.

"Why did he take her? Zim had never been known to do this. He's crazy, but... He's interested in her than more than a female, isn't he?"

Dib went back to work. "I really won't say out of respect for my sister."

"I can respect that loyalty." Tak had a feeling the problem was much deeper, but she did respect that loyalty.


	19. Chapter 19

**Howdy, AndyH it has been awhile. :)**

**You are probably right about that, Invader Johnny.**

* * *

><p>Zim was barely through the door of the kitchen when he heard her talking to Gir. Her voice sounded sad, but she tried to keep herself light for his sake, Zim noticed as he tried to keep out of sight.<p>

"I missed you, Gazzy. I wanna make you waffles." Gir announced.

Gaz was scratching Minimoose behind its tiny antelor. Zim thought that was cute. "You are addicted to waffles, Gir." She pointed out.

"Because waffles are tasty and I wuv making them." Gir pressed. "Lemme make you some waffles."

Gaz sighed. "Promise me to put actual food in it and not things that aren't food, please. My stomach and teeth can't take that other stuff."

"Okay, but you gotta sing me a song or dance, and I will."

Gaz gazed at the innocent expression on Gir's face and only received a tiny sound from Minimoose for help. "Don't feel like dancing, but I'll sing something of my choice. That okay?"

Gir thought about it before cheering, "YAY! GAZZY IS GONNA SING!"

She tried to think of anything that might suit her mood right now, and right now only one song came to mind as she started to sing.

Roll me on your frozen fields;  
>Break my bones to watch them heal.<br>Drowned me in your thirsty veins,  
>Where I'll watch and I'll wait, and pray for the rain.<p>

Curl like smoke, and breathe again,  
>Down your throat, inside your ribs,<br>Through your spine, and every nerve,  
>Where I watch, and I wait, and yield to the hurt.<p>

And if you don't believe the sun will rise, Stand alone and greet the coming night, in the last remaining light.

The seven moons, and the seven suns.  
>Heaven waits, for those who run down your winter, and underneath your waves,<br>Where you watch and wait, and pray for the day.

And if you don't believe the sun will rise, Stand alone and greet the coming night, in the last remaining light.  
>And if you don't believe The sun will rise, Stand alone and greet The coming night, In the last remaining light, light, light, light.<p>

The room fell silent. Zim didn't know anyone else's reactions, but it was haunting and beautiful to him. Taking a chance, he peeked in to see her with her hands in her lap with her head bowed down. He had to leave.

"You sing pretty, Gazzy. I make you waffles now." Gir announced as he turned around to start whipping some up.

Gaz only offered a wisped of a smile at the compliment as she continued to look at her hands. She knew Zim stepped in, he stood out like a sore thumb. Maybe she'll soon not be in love with him.

* * *

><p>Dib examined Tak when he could noticing how much of a brash female she was. She was one to want to be on her own while trying to tolerate him being there. It sounded way too familiar to him, but he couldn't completely compare her to Gaz when she was younger when there were some differences. Tak at least spoke to him a bit more. Yes, he knew it was to get information out of him, but she asked other questions whereas, Gaz wouldn't of cared because she would of picked up on stuff on her own.<p>

He did notice how she did examine him, but he wasn't at all flattered by it. He was sure it was the same way he looked at her. It was natural curiosity. She was nothing like, Sabrina. A woman he let slip past his fingers even though he knew he was too young to have that much of a commitment yet. Dib didn't understand why she looked at him in a certain way when they were close, and he towered over Tak. He wanted to ask, but was afraid of the answer so he remained quiet.

"Why do you keep referring to them as the, Tallest's?" Alright, the curiosity bug bit him.

"Because they are taller than everyone else. Height is attractive in our culture and Red and Purple are the Tallest's simply because they towered over us." Tak replied.

Placing his tool down, he said, "That just sounds ridiculous."

"Yeah, well some cultures base their hierarchy on different things, correct? Ours is that."

"True there. Is Zim taller than them or smaller?" Dib wondered.

Stopping what she was doing, she answered seriously, "Taller than them. I know that probably worried them so they had him exiled. I see your expression there, human, Zim is defective. He is wrong for Irk."

_You sure that didn't make him snap though?_ Dib thought.

"How are things looking over there, human?" Tak asked getting up.

"The name is, Dib. Stop calling me human. I have a name, use it, Tak." Dib told her firmly as he accessed his work. "It seems fine here."

"Come over here so I can run a diagnostic on it, Dib."

Gladly coming over, he watched her run her diagnostic before firing it up. Dib noticed her slow once over of him again. "I'm as tall as my dad." He wanted to see a reaction to him saying that.

She hummed at that before saying, "Let's go to the bridge now, Dib."

* * *

><p>Her heart caught as she watched him walking towards her, but she was intent on ignoring him as she strolled past him. Gaz felt his eyes on her, but she refused to give him an audience there. As he passed her, she was relieved to find him leaving, but the hand on her arm was a different indication as he placed her smoothly against the wall.<p>

"Let me go, Zim."

"I wasn't going to kill your brother, you have to know that." His voice sounded so sincere as he said that. "I did that because I was desperate to have you again."

"You want to know how creepy that sounds, Zim?" Gaz could push him back, but she felt stupidly weak as she looked into those eyes of his.

Closing his eyes, he had to fight those urges. The urges to claim her. "Little Gaz." He breathed out.

Pushing him away from her, she didn't want it. She didn't want any of that stupid temptation as she clenched her jaw to fight down the urge as her contempt showed. "It doesn't excuse the fact that you hurt him. Stay away from me, Zim."

Gaz ran off to her quarters, and quickly went inside of it, but Zim slipped inside grabbing a hold of her. "Will you ever want me again?" He demanded.

"You have a mate-to-be once you become Tallest. Forget about me, Zim. You did when you seduced that girl." Gaz spat out as she hit him. "I am nothing but someone to help you rule and to fuck. Nothing more."

Zim has been avoiding Tenn's communications to him. He didn't want to talk or see her. "Gaz..."

"Zim, I'll help you with ruling, but after it is done I don't want anything more to do with you if that is all that is left for me." Gaz stated firmly. "If I stay in that kind of lifestyle, I would much rather kill myself."

Those words stung him and he knew he deserved him. "I don't want to see you kill yourself or even die." He was forlorn. "I'll leave you be."

"Good. Go." She remained strong as she watched him leave, but the second that door closed she fell to her bed crying.

* * *

><p>Tak's ship was now freely moving, but the only problem was that they still couldn't do a leap until that function fully developed again. Tak would grumble under her breath that they were Irkens and if they were so elite, than they would be able to do a leap more often instead of waiting forever.<p>

Dib sat in the seat next to her being quiet for the most part. She figured he was thinking of his sister, but asked him instead, "How do you like being out here so far?"

"It's interesting. I like it, but it is starting to get boring to look at." Dib replied honestly. "It is sad when I think about that.

"Because being a scientist you have to be excited over everything?"

"I guess. My dad would keep finding it exciting. I'm just thinking of other things along with being confused on what the time may be." Dib said as he studied the control panel.

Smiling, Tak said, "Around 10 pm your time."

Yawning, Dib stretched. "Figures. Been running all night and all day long because of, Zim."

Setting it on auto pilot, she stood up. "Follow me." Dib did as she wanted and followed her to one of the nearer doors where she opened it up. "You can have this as your quarters while you are on board here. Give me your eyeball so it can scan you."

Doing each set of her instructions to the letter, he found himself falling into the bed, and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Gaz couldn't sleep so she wandered around the ship. She wished she never had feelings. She was so stupid. There is a voice talking right now that isn't my own. Hearing Zim's voice, she went over to investigate only to find Zim standing over a helpless Gir as he was stuck in the wall.<p>

"And Gir, did you think this was a really good idea to do?" Zim asked Gir.

"Uhhhhh maybe."

Walking over to look over the situation Zim sighed. "This is the last time I'm doing this, Gir."

Without another word, he crouched down wrapping his arms around Gir's torso as best as he could, and pulled up until he was free, but Zim fell on his back in the process with Gir on top screaming, "AGAIN!"

"No, Gir, not again. Go and rest up, or at least do something that isn't so destructive." Zim ordered.

Gaz had to hand it to Gir for being adorable all the time. Feeling the show was over, she wandered away.

"Gaz?" Zim's voice will always go through her.

"Couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind. I'm sure you can guess it." Gaz told him as she turned to face him.

Stepping close to her, he was surprised she allowed him to cup his hand against the side of her face. Taking another step, he brushed his lips against hers. "I wish I can turn back the time for you."

She was so ashamed to admit how much she wanted him to kiss her, but not ashamed to admit she wanted to beat him up too. Feeling his segmented tongue run along her lips she allowed him access if he wanted that, and he did send her whole body nearly to the ground, but he supported her by placing his hand around her waist as she returned his kiss. Gaz kept begging herself to start hating him, but what came was surprising sleep as her body became even more heavy.

Zim felt the shift in her. Felt her mouth go even more lax, but still maintain that beauty that he loved about it as it still remained partially open. He heard her soft breathing and how her limbs didn't seem like hers anymore. He wasn't insulted by her falling asleep during the middle of them kissing, he was more concerned that what he has done has caused this irregular pattern on her. Lifting her in his arms, he took his time bringing her to her bed since he didn't feel like jostling her awake. Entering her quarters, he managed to place her covers down, and put her down. Covering her up he took in her image. This is the one he wanted. Getting back up he made his unfortunate exit wishing he could stay longer with her, but he knew she wouldn't of welcomed it.

* * *

><p><strong>Last Remaining Light by Audioslave. <strong>

**Also so much drama so much heartache. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Zagrloves = She already tried to hide but Zim went to get her. You know Gaz can handle herself with a speed bump here and there along the way.**

**Invader Johnny - Believe in magic, you can do anything your hearts desire. Sorry I have some lyrics stuck in my head again. But Gaz obviously has the magic touch over Zim. He loves that sexy purple hair. ;)**

* * *

><p>Dib always noticed that Tak always grumbled to herself. Was she just irritated with another presence on her ship or just the fact that Zim got away? Sitting at the table he noticed the most sugary sandwich he had ever noticed. Actually it resembled something from the Breakfast Club when she put Captain Crunch and sugar along with whatever else she had in her sandwich. Dib just had toast as he sat down.<p>

"Unhappy that I'm here with you?" Dib asked figuring he might as well get right to the point.

Swallowing her food, she replied honestly, "I'm fine with you. You aren't annoying to me and you do pull your own." Looking down at his plain toast, she pointed to it. "That's it?"

"I don't like eating a lot especially when I'm stressed. You eat a lot of sweets."

"Our diets differ from your own even though you have sweets on your planet." Taking a drink of something, Dib suspected was just as sweet, she added, "I did some more research each time you sleep, and I must say that you humans are disgusting creatures."

"Well thank you very fucking much for that compliment, Tak. To which part is disgusting to you? There is plenty to pick from." Dib asked sarcastically.

"For one all the sexually transmitted diseases you have. Do you guys have any shame?"

"What about you? You saying to me that you never did the oh... Bump and grind with someone before? What about with the Tallest's?" If she wanted to attack him, he'll attack back. "I did hear what, Zim said to you."

She shrugged. "I'm not ashamed to admit it, but that isn't the case anymore. I just know we don't have those things on our planet."

"Congratulations."

Tak was silent for some time before she decided to say, "Have you ever interfaced before?"

"Once and I'm not ashamed to admit that."

Tak smiled at that. "That means you'll be one of the wise ones then."

It was just one of those conversations they had to test one another out, that was it. Dib just wanted this whole fiasco over with and over with now.

* * *

><p>"Masteh, where Gazzy?" Gir asked waving a piece of paper around. "I want her to draw me something."<p>

Zim shrugged. "She's not in her quarters?" Shake of the head. "Library?" Another shake. "Rec room or kitchen?" Two shakes there. "Control room?" Gir shrugged. Of course he wouldn't know since he barely allowed him in there. Glancing around at the stuff on his lab table, he asked the Computer where she was, and the reply was in the formal sitting down somewhere on the ship. "Would you care to elaborate? Gir is looking for her."

"Oh and in that case, I'll let her know. I'm sure she'll go in the rec room with him." The Computer chimed in a little more cheerfully.

Zim ran his hand along his face. "Just go to the rec room then, Gir."

"OK!" Gir waved at him skipping off to leave.

_Everyone is crazy about her on this ship including me. The only one who now seems to want me is, Tenn. Oh and let me not forget her brother who just wants to kill me,_ Zim thought with disdain, but not towards Gaz. He shouldn't of done what he did at all.

* * *

><p>Gaz was already seated in the rec room when she saw the over excited robot come in holding a piece of paper in front of him. Smiling at him she couldn't help but love the little cute guy even in his craziness. "What did you want, Gir?" She asked pleasantly.<p>

"Draw me something, Gazzy. You showed me piggies and I want a piggie for my room. Puhllleeeezzeeee."

Sniggering at him, she took the paper from him, and got on the ground so she can draw on the table in front of her. "Do you have anything I can draw with?"

Opening one of his compartments, he produced some colored pencils in which she happily took, and quickly set to work. Funny that the last time she drew pigs, she was just a kid, and now she was drawing for a child-like robot. Hearing Minimoose come up with a gentle sound over her shoulder, she gave him a quick little finger pet on his nose before continuing her work. She found it amusing how Gir made sounds of pleasure next to her. She also hoped that her ears didn't bleed when he let out a loud screech of excitement when she showed him the finished picture.

"I wuv it, Gazzy!" Gir told her as he clutched the picture. "I'm gonna hang it up now!"

Moving back on the couch, she let Minimoose lay on her lap. "He is one special little guy there."

"Meep."

Scratching him, she cooed at him as well, "Don't worry there, so are you Minimoose."

"Beep, meep."

She didn't understand a single word he said, but she believed it was innocent.

* * *

><p>Tak still couldn't leap. She still couldn't close the gap between them and Zim. She just kept bitching and moaning about it even as Dib came back with Mimi by his side. The look on his face and the shake of Mimi's head just told her too much. "Damn little robot of his hurt my engine more than I thought." Tak mumbled out before speaking out loud to him. "Did your sister ever tell you about Zim's S.I.R unit?"<p>

"Very little."

"Given to him mostly as a joke from Red and Purple. Junk for brains, but hey if Zim wants something properly destroyed in the fastest possible way while he is off doing something else, he enlists that little robot of his." Tak said.

"I can keep trying if you want." Dib offered.

Knowing that it was already 3 am Earth time, she shook her head. "We can try tomorrow or maybe a miracle will happen. Just get some sleep."

"You don't sleep much at all." He observed.

"We don't require it." She offered one of her rare smiles to him. "You do though, so go and rest."

Glancing down at Mimi for a second, he asked, "Is there anything you need before I do?"

Tak looked up at him some what surprised he offered. "No, I'm fine. Thanks."

"Ok. Night then, Tak."

As she heard him leave she went to decide what his payment to her would be.

* * *

><p>Strolling into the library, Zim was surprised to see Gaz in there curled up in the largest chair he had in there, just sleeping away with her head resting on the crook of her arm and her legs curled up under her. In that chair, Zim wouldn't be able to do that at all, but for her at her size, she made it look effortless. She also looked comfortable in such an odd way too as he couldn't stop taking her in.<p>

He suddenly had a vision in his head of her sleeping by their smeets crib or at least a sleeping smeet in her arms. It was easy to also see this with how she was around Minimoose and Gir. They both acted like she was their mother. He often saw Gir asleep next to Gaz while she always had this softened look on that face of hers. Minimoose loved the tiny pets she gave him. Something he expressed to him at length in the corridor on the way in here.

Zim found her to be too much as he approached her to take the book from her only to see her eyes flutter open in surprise, and jerk her face away from him. "Didn't mean to startle you. I know you wouldn't want a book to fall on the ground in such a way."

Placing some hair behind her ears, she tried to shake the sleep from her body. "Thanks. I also hate people who dog ear a book too." When she noticed his quizzical expression, she smiled. "It is when someone takes the corner of the book and folds it down."

Zim sneered at that also. "Or marks the pages. I won't show you one particular book that is marked up. It angers me when I see it."

Looking to the spot she knew where the book was, she told him, "I already saw it."

Gaz wished he would leave to the other side of the room because his nearness was driving her insane again. She should also learn not to wear anything short around him either because she felt very exposed.

"Are you alright?" Zim asked breaking into her thoughts.

"You can't expect only me to go up against an entire Irken army are you? That's suicide." Gaz asked.

"Come with me, I have something to show you." Zim said standing up. "You might like this."

Gaz followed him hoping it wasn't some sort of damn ruse because she wouldn't hesitate to kick him down there again.


	21. Chapter 21

The dream centered around the most sweetest of smiles and the most liveliest of personalities he had ever witnessed from a woman. It was nice to at least dream something like this in the middle of all the stress he was going through. He'd have to thank her when he saw her next time especially in how she was touching him in that dream. Kisses along his exposed skin on his upper torso along with those touches. Touches that felt more erotic than ever making him arch his head back as a tongue drifted to his nipple to tease it. Why does her fingers and tongue feel so different? Well this was a dream, right? Not everything is entirely accurate.

Stirring in his sleep, he opened his eyes a slit to find something he wasn't expecting as he tried to sit up, but was forced to stay down. "What the hell, Tak?!" Examining her, he noticed she was fully naked, and straddling him. "Why are you in here?"

Running a single claw smoothly down that toned stomach of his, she was surprised this was under those clothes. "I figured out what my payment will be, Dib."

Staring at her in horror, he shook his head. "No, anything but that."

"Involved with someone?"

"No, but uh I'm not going to do that." He wanted to get her off of her, but was stunned. Very stunned.

Tak smiled at him as sweetly as possible. "Do you find me repulsive?"

Honestly taking her in, she was different from a human in terms of looks, but she wasn't what he called, ugly. "No."

Going down to tease his nipple again, she smiled when she heard a sound of pleasure from him. "I find you attractive."

"That's because I'm tall and I'm not a fucking moron." Dib pointed out.

"True, but what I'm seeing right now is really pleasing to my eye." Tak purred out. "It is just sex, Dib. You won't get me pregnant unless I want you to get me pregnant."

"How is that possible?"

"Our race is much more superior than your own. You could learn from us." Tak replied. Shifting, she felt him starting to come to life under her.

Dib took in her body again and decided to touch it feeling soft smooth skin. He noticed how she didn't have nipples nor really anything much to pass for breasts, but she did have that nice curve at her hip he found he enjoyed touching before reaching to a very nice firm rear. Glancing up at her face, he saw her lust.

"I don't kiss though." She informed him knowing he wanted this as well.

"That's fine with me." Dib watched as she moved again to start kissing his torso, and running that long tongue of hers down the expanse of his abdomen. Feeling her hands removing his underwear, he felt nothing but air hit his member before it was replaced with perhaps the best feeling in his life making him grip his pillow.

* * *

><p>Zim escorted Gaz into one of the storage rooms she hid in not so long ago. She did notice all the extra large boxes everywhere, but her biggest concern was hiding from him. Stepping in, Zim turned on the lights to the place then went to one of the boxes that had a lift next to it. Pressing a button, the box was lifted up revealing a very large robot underneath.<p>

"Took me a while to build all of them, but I finally managed to." Zim said.

Taking it all in, Gaz asked, "But why need me?"

"Well, while they are strong and powerful in the way of most armored vehicles are, but I needed another element. An element that was you, Gaz. You are strong. You are intelligent. You have these powers. I wasn't going to enlist just anyone, so I spent a long time scouring around for someone perfect, and when I saw you out with your brother all those years ago I scanned you, and I found it." Zim studied her. "Someone beyond perfection."

Gaz sighed at that. "I bet you will just sit around ordering me what to do then." She said scoffing.

"I'll be in one of those. I enjoy a good fight."

"All of those boxes is one of these?"

"Yes."

She touched the leg on it. "Have you tested them?"

"Yes."

"Obviously the boxes are because you don't want Gir destroying them." Gaz really now wanted to leave as she felt this itch starting to happen.

Zim was by her side taking her by the hand. "Yes."

"Will you let go of my hand, Zim."

"No." His voice was soft as if he was in pain. Pain if he let her go.

Gaz stepped on his foot to get away from him making her turn to walk away, but once again, he had her back against the wall lifting her up. "Are you going to rape me now, Zim?"

"Never and never think that again, Gaz." Placing her down, he allowed her to leave this time if she really wanted to.

"What am I to expect when you do that sort of thing?"

"Sir! You have a transmission from Tegan." The Computer announced suddenly.

Gaz felt stabbed in the heart again. "Go speak to your lady love, Zim." She spat out turning to storm off.

"I DON'T LOVE HER!" Zim roared out.

Gaz almost tripped when she heard him scream that. It startled her, but how is she supposed to believe that? Walking to the side, she supported herself from the weakness she started to feel.

"Gaz?"

"Zim, there's something wrong." Gaz passed out.

* * *

><p>Dib woke up feeling two things at the same time; Less stressed and having no ideas that he had muscles in certain locations of his body before. Getting up was laughable for him because his legs felt like spaghetti almost making him stumble against the walls and the floor before making it to the bathroom to wash up. After he got something to eat and headed to the engine room to find Tak in there working.<p>

"Hi." He greeted.

"Hi. I hope this is the day we can get this stupid thing working." Tak said as she turned back to her work.

"The sooner I get my sister back, the better." He agreed as he set to work.

"What? You didn't like last night? For me I happened to really enjoy it to the point that I can't believe you only did it once before." Tak only partially teased him with her questions.

Doing a laser scope to check something out, he made a comment, "I can't tell if you are being serious or sarcastic there."

"Are you that naive, Dib? I only planned on having you once as payment and now I want more. You are better than the Tallests." Tak replied coming over to his side. "Now if you meet the Tallests, don't let them know I said that. They want to be number one always no matter what the category."

"Including being jerks? It is a category." Dib said before feeling her surprising strength placing him flat on his back with her straddling him again. "Insulted?"

She smiled. "No, but try not to tempt me while we are working on this right now."

"How am I tempting you?" Now he was more confused then ever with her.

Tak got up immediately. _Damn human is hotter to me then I previously thought,_ She said to herself as she went back to her original spot to work.

When he gets home he is definitely calling Sabrina to ask her out or something, because while Tak was something else, it was her that he desired. Also a lot less confusing.

* * *

><p>Gaz woke up in her bed feeling still very weak. She didn't know what happened, she felt this weakness, then this pain, and Zim's concerned voice when he said her name before she passed out. Glancing over, she saw Zim in the chair with his hands covering his face as he rocked a little.<p>

"What happened?" Her voice felt as weak as she felt.

Zim immediately was by her side, his eyes looked lined from worry. Gaz could feel he wanted to do one particular action with her, but fought against it. "Did you know you were pregnant?"

Gaz's eyes went wide, but her voice squeaked out a small, "No." Dread filled her. "I had a scan at home, and nothing showed... Zim, what happened?" She was so afraid of the answer.

Zim tried hard not to look miserable, but he felt it. "Our smeet is gone, Gaz."

"No." Gaz started crying as she clutched her stomach and curling over on her side. "No, no, no, no."

Zim weeped. Something he never done before, but he did as he laid next to her holding her. He was grateful she didn't demand he leave, she actually turned around into his embrace to wrap her arms around him. Here he was thinking about her having their smeets and such, and there she was with one inside of her all that time.

"You told me once that you Irkens can control your sperm. When you want to make someone pregnant or not. I read it in that book too." Gaz softly said. "What happened? Why did it happen?"

"I wasn't doing that as a trick. I remember as things started to increase between us how I started thinking in those terms." Pulling his face away so she can see him, he added, "When I did that stupid thing to you and hurt you, and you acted rightfully in that way towards me, I never thought I would have another moment with you. Then I did, and all I could think about us raising a family together." Gaz's eyes watered again. "I obviously released all my seed into you."

Gaz didn't feel that part wasn't a trick on his part at all. She felt him being honest there as he spoke, but was he just wanting that mate to be a mate in that way as a figurehead and her being the baby-maker? She didn't know and she wasn't going to ask.

"Computer is very protective over you. He's not afraid of yelling at me when it comes to you." Zim mentioned.

"Artificial intelligence always loved me more than living beings." Gaz stated as she decided to turn away from him as she started going into zombie mode.

_They aren't the only things that love you, _Zim thought. He'll have to fight the Control Brains in order to have her as his mate. She was the one he wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't hate on me for going here yet again on another story. It does enter my brain more often as of late regarding the baby thing. I changed this part of the story around so much that it still ended up here because I was told by others, including my own family that I should keep it in and never bury it to a point where it will hurt more when it comes back up. I'm not trying to gain sympathy. I just want people to understand. <strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**It is sad to think about and I didn't quite forget to address that issue about the A.I so that is a nice catch there, Invader Johnny. Gaz just simply doesn't think of him in that way compared to Gir, Minimoose or the Computer because their relationship went in far beyond the original range. You can call it a compliment regardless of how he has made her feel lately. **

* * *

><p>The leap drive was working finally after a week. Tak will strangle Zim for doing this to her. Hurting her engine and making that leap drive really go to hell. Having Dib next to her, she activated it cutting down their time in their pursuit of Zim to a few months rather than 6, and she had to use it twice in order to get that far.<p>

"Now we have to sit here and wait until the drive decides it wants to work again." Tak told him.

"Hard to be superior when you have that type of error going on." Dib stated blandly.

"We can always fool around until it gets back online again." Tak suggested.

Dib leaned his head back in a tempted state there. HIs dreams with Sabrina were becoming hotter and hotter, and they already spent that one time in bed. "Yeah, we can always do that."

Tak laughed at that. Dib wasn't fond of that laugh. "Best payment I have ever receieved." Putting it on auto-pilot, she touched his shoulder to indicate she wanted him to follow.

Dib followed wondering if it will be the same or not as he wandered into his room to have her slam him against the wall. "Fuck, Tak!"

Smiling wickedly at him, she unbuttoned his pants, and slid them down. "I see you've been expecting me."

"Very much." He breathed out taking off his shirt and then leaning over to help her take hers off.

"I enjoyed feeling you for hours on end, Dib. Let us do a repeat." Stepping back to inspect him she couldn't help herself. "Touch yourself for me, Dib."

"No." He replied cooly as he went to tower over her noticing how her breathing changed, he smiled down at her a bit evily. "I'll do that if you do that with me." Leans down inches from her face. "At the same time."

Tak had to cool herself a bit as she stepped back to the bed to sit down spreading her legs out for him. She smiled wickedly at him as she moved her hands along her body noticing his reaction. She also enjoyed watching him start touching himself as he neared her making her so tempted. Only briefly she realized something, something she wouldn't bring up until they were in a normal situation again and not like this.

* * *

><p>It been a week since it all happened. A week that even he had no idea what to say to Gaz even as he wandered to her quarters to find her gone from there. Asking where she was, he was informed she was in the rec room again. Wandering in there it was quiet with Minimoose laying on the top of the couch recharging. Moving around the couch, he found Gaz also sleeping on the couch on her back, with Gir curled up next to her looking more like a tiny child than a robot. It was actually endearing to see this scene as he started to turn to leave, but saw her head turn to look at him.<p>

Those amber eyes said more right now than her mouth did as she regarded the scene around her. She smiled at Gir and Minimoose, but noticed the smile was more empty then anything. Her eyes closed again where a tiny tear escaped her as she cautiously moved off the couch, but was a bit clumsy because she was upset still. She seemed grateful when Zim came to her side to help her up so she wouldn't disturb them.

"Thanks. Didn't know they were there." She whispered. Gaz regarded them both for another moment before pulling away from, Zim. "I'm sorry, I just need to take a walk or something."

Getting out into the hall, he stopped her. "Gaz?"

"I'm not ready to talk, Zim." Gaz said softly with her head bowed down. "Please understand." Turning to regard him, she added, "I know it was also your child, but it feels like so many things have been ripped out of me lately."

Zim understood and took several breaths in as he watched her retreating form leave.

* * *

><p>Dib remained far off to the side as Tak called upon her leaders to inform them of her mission. She warned him not to say a single word just in case they might view her as a traitor. Dib doubted they would do such a thing, but what the hell did he know about their politics except the few things she told him about.<p>

"Greetings, my Tallests I bring you news." Tak announced in her most authoritive voice.

Dib spotted two extremely large slender beings looking into the screen with one with purple eyes eating something out of his hands, while the one with red eyes remained serious.

"Ah yes, Tak. What is the news you bring us?" Red inquired.

"I hope she's telling us she'll be bringing more snacks." The other said as he peered into his now empty container before tossing behind his shoulder.

"Anyway. What is the news you bring us?" Red went on as if Purple didn't say a word.

"Zim is heading to Irk and he is planning on trying to overthrow the Empire." Tak replied.

Dib watched as they were very seriously staring at the screen before he heard some sort of sputtering happening from the one with purple eyes which resulted in them both doubled over with laughter. Dib shook his head.

"Hey, Purple you heard what she said? Zim is planning on taking over the Empire?" Red asked sarcastically.

Wiping his eye and supporting his weight on Red's shoulder, Purple lost the fight, and fell to the ground laughing so hard that all Dib and Tak could see on the screen from his was his feet waving around in the air.

Tak fought impulse in not looking over in Dib's direction as she remained serious. "Yes, I know how funny it sounds, but he has a secret weapon. A weapon that I have even seen myself."

Scrambling to get up quickly, Purple stood up like he never laughed a second ago to say, "What kind of weapon?"

"This weapon has powers unlike you have ever seen before in your life. Something that could withstand the Armada." Tak replied.

Red scratched his chin in deep thought. "We know Zim is crazy, but he can't seriously think he can win against us."

"We'll just destroy that weapon and him along with it anyhow, Tak." Purple chimed in. "It would be nice to really be rid of him. We should of done it in the first place."

Red sneered at Purple. "Quiet. Is it a living weapon or something he made? I know he's capable of building crazy things."

Tak didn't want to answer the question knowing it wasn't the girl's fault she was drafted into this. When did she become weak? She wouldn't of cared before.

Red noticed her demeanor right away. "Tak, dear? What is it you don't wish to say to us?" He chided.

Tak maintained her military pose again as she addressed the question. "This weapon is a living being. Innocent. Someone he kidnapped a long time ago for his crazy, evil, creepy deed. This being is being forced into it by him and I really don't think that they should be punished."

"Tak, we are invaders, do I have to remind you of this? We don't care if they are innocent or not. Why do you care about this one being?" Red questioned seriously.

"Wouldn't you do anything to protect your own planet, my Tallest? This being did that when they tried to escape him, but he threatened that beings family. I would do the same to protect my planet. My Tallests." Tak replied without giving away Gaz's name away.

Red and Purple glanced at one another as if having a silent communication with one another, before Purple told her, "Commendable, Tak, but that being will be destroyed along with Zim. If they truly are that powerful, then that being could destroy him themselves."

"I agree with, Purple. Tak if you can't get to him in time to capture him, then he will die in the war that he wishes to wage against the Empire. Tallests out." Red informed her seriously.

Tak turned to see Dib fuming where he was. She gave him so much credit in not yelling at them, but there he stood with his fists clenched. "Dib, I swear I will help you get your sister back alive and sound. I do keep my word."

"What if they get to her first? I don't want to lose my sister."

"I know and I'm hoping that we can get to them first." Tak saw something pop into his head as he stormed away. "Dib? Where are you going?"

"You'll see." Was all Dib told her as he left.

* * *

><p>"Computer said you wanted to see me." Gaz said as she walked towards Zim as he looked out the window at the planet that was coming into view.<p>

_Figured she would come faster if he had the Computer request for him_, Zim thought.

"See that planet?" He asked.

Seeing a mostly blue and green planet, she replied, "Yes. What about it?"

"Would you like to explore that just to get off the ship for a little while?" Zim offered.

Glancing at him, she looked a bit perplexed. "Don't you have a schedule to maintain?"

"I also have Tak in pursuit and possibly the Armada informed about my intentions by now, but right now I'm thinking of your mind after our..."

Placing her hand as a reflex to her abdomen now, she turned to him. "Are you sure, Zim?"

"Positive. Plus the planet is relatively harmless. Well to you. For me it has too much water on it, but it is tropical and if you miss water, then you can have a swim." Zim informed her. "So would you? I will bring Gir and Minimoose along if you want."

Gaz had to admit it was tempting. "Sure, I'd like that."

"All right then. Go and get ready. It is a comfortable temperature down there for you and I'll let those two's know. I'll see you in the ship's bay in 10 minutes." Placing his hands behind his back he walked off.

Gaz, herself smiled a little as she wandered into her room showing the Computer what she needed to have immediately to wear under her clothes so she could swim. It was nice of him to want to offer this detour for her even if it was to butter her up mostly. Grabbing a towel, she placed it on the bed, and grabbed the swimwear to put on before slipping her practice clothes on over them. Thanking her friend for his help, she rushed out to the bay to find a happily waving Gir bouncing around.

"Yay Gazzy! We gonna have some fun." Gir said almost gripping her.

Stopping him, she smiled down at him. "Yes we are. All of are. Now let's get in and get going."

Zim waited till they were all boarded before making the door close and gently pulling them out of dock, and gliding along. In his seat, with Gaz next to him, and his minions behind them chattering away, he whispered to her, "At least with you around they move a lot more quicker then before."

"As I said before, artificial intelligence loves me." Gaz said sadly.

Zim sighed at that wishing he could take her in his arms and tell her over and over again how much he loved her.

* * *

><p>Dib explored around the engine that stored the leap drive as something kept nagging him about it since he looked at it. Something he couldn't put into words, but was able to put something into words when Tak caught up to him.<p>

"Your Tallests are knobs. Pricks. Morons. You guys follow them because they are taller than then rest? That is insane." Dib ranted as he turned a corner as he kept his focus also on his task. "I mean, yes, ours has been from monatary where most are also idiots like your Tallests, but my father. My father has money, and he has gotten forgetful of us in the past, but my father is incredibly intelligent to the point that he would never fucking order that."

Tak observed him as he explored the engine area and ranted. Tak was too fascinated to interrupt him right now.

Offering her a glance, he waved down at her entire self as he stated his next rant, "And you, Tak. You! I know I don't know you long, and I don't see a commitment in the future for us both, although the sex is fantastic. You have a brain in your head and I find you ten times better than them. In fact! You shouldn't demean yourself ever again by sleeping with them ever again when you seriously can do better. Trust me when I say I'm not including myself in this category. I'm talking about your own future."

"You have an idea how to fix the leap drive so we don't have to wait much longer?" Tak decided to ask instead of commenting about his last statement.

"It is just an idea, and I have listened to you about how your engine worked and fixed it alongside with you. I won't interrupt the engine, but can I borrow, Mimi just in case I need the extra help?" Dib inquired.

"She's here to help and I haven't seen you screw up yet, so go for it." Taking a deep breath, she added truthfully, "I trust you."

"Good. Thank you. I hope this pans out." Dib said as continued exploring.

Tak had to leave as quickly as possible before she became even more softer with this human. Passing, Mimi she ordered her to assist Dib with anything he needed. She shouldn't demean herself by sleeping with the Tallests when every female would desire it so badly. She found it interesting from an outside perspective while he complimented her when so many think so little of her unless they wanted something done.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for the continued reviews. I enjoy them. :) **

**I have this whole thing pretty written out, but I have one or two chapters still left that I'm scratching my head on what to do with them. One is almost entirely written, but I'm still wondering about it while the end result is a big ol EHHHH? **

* * *

><p>It did look like a tropical paradise in its own way. Beautiful white sandy beaches. Calm water with minimal waves. Greenery. If Gaz didn't know any better, she would of said they landed back on Earth again, but the trees with all the green leaves of different sizes and shapes all had branches and trunks that looked something out of a children's book. They were so colorful. Vibrant even as she took them all in before watching Gir run into the water to splash around.<p>

"It really is safe for him to be in the water?" Gaz asked Zim out of concern.

Zim hoped so badly that Gir won't run over to thank him while he was soaking wet. "Yes, yes, he'll be fine. His metal is impervious to water. Pity I'm not."

Gaz noticed the fear and disgust mixed into his expression as he eyed the water all around him. It was a sweet offer of him to do this for her making her place her hand on his arm to stroke it. "I know you hate it, but it is nice of you to do this."

"I did this for you, Gaz."

His voice was so soft. So sincere that it allowed her to pull him down enough to her level to kiss his cheek. "Thank you."

Nodding his head, he excused himself to sit as far off as possible from the water while observing from afar.

"So really no strange creatures I should be worried about?" Gaz wondered trying to get his attention.

Zim pointed to Gir and Minimoose who frolicked nearby. "Those are the only ones I'd be concerned about."

The way he said it was lighthearted making her stick her tongue out at him before dropping her towel down and take off her shirt and shorts. The air felt so good on her bare stomach as she strolled to the water first testing it out with her feet before walking in further.

He watched her as she removed her clothing to expose herself in that purple two piece thing that looked like her underwear. The purple was the same shade as her hair and the way it showed off her body made him almost duck far into the bushes to hide his erection from her. Zim remembered every detail of her body, but each time he did see it, he just desired to see it more and more. Now with her keeping this distance away from him and saying she will be leaving after this mission is done, it was killing him more and more of the possibility that he will never see his, Gaz ever again.

Watching her emerge from the water with her hair all wet with the water running down her as the sun made her glisten away. It taunted him. It urged him to go over there and lick every inch of water off of her. He didn't care if would give him pain right now since the biggest pain was being separated from her. Gaz smiled at Minimoose who flew over to her face letting her just scratch him behind his ears, before he flew off to play with Gir.

When did he fall in love with her? He knew he would spend hours watching her in the containment just floating there. This was way before she woke up. Zim already thought her hair was lovely looking and so hypnotic. He soon found out that in her waking or sleeping state, she was hypnotic to him. He had to have her around him all the time.

Groaning to himself, he put his long legs up, and propped his arms out to bow his head down. He needed to block that image before he ripped that outfit off of her and show her exactly how she makes him feel.

"Zim? You okay?"

Gazing up he noticed she placed her towel near him. He also noticed Gir and Minimoose weren't around. "Where are they?"

"They are frolicking around a tiny stream that they found. They have been playing with some insects there." Gaz replied as she laid down.

Zim's eyes went wide at the view of her again making him glance away from her as he shifted his legs to fight his arousal. "Did you enjoy the water?"

"Mmm hmm. Nice and warm actually. Pity you can't enjoy it."

His tongue practically lolled out of his mouth as he watched some water fall away from that flat stomach of hers. "Yes, pity." Zim's breath was slowly becoming ragged as he just observed her which was such sweet torture as he watched her nipples harden up in front of him for some reason. Was she cold? Was she excited? All he knew he almost ran away from her.

After a bit, Gaz rolled over on her stomach to dry off that side making her turn her head to regard Zim. He didn't seem so well, so she got on her knees to nudge him. "Zim, you don't seem so well."

Zim had this tortured look in his face still as he still fought to maintain himself around her. "I'm doing my best to control myself around you, little Gaz." He confessed in such a strangled tone before placing his head back down. "You have no idea how much I desire you. No idea at all."

Gaz made sure her hand was dry when she cupped his face to look at her. What is she supposed to do now? Her desire to kiss him was great.

"I know I'm the one responsible for this mess and for you hating me so much." He continued on in that strangled tone. "Perhaps I'm the one responsible for us losing our smeet."

"Zim, I don't hate you. I am hurt. There is a difference." Gaz told him firmly. "As for our smeet, as far as I know about this stuff, it is sometimes normal for one not to take. I wish it didn't happen, but it did. Don't blame yourself, Zim."

Closing his eyes to ready himself for something, he quickly moved her on her back to her towel where she asked him what he was doing, in which his response was to kiss the area that once held their child. Her suit was still a little wet, but he didn't care, he just placed his head gently on her stomach, and laid it there giving it the occasional kiss.

Gaz placed her head back as she felt his kisses shoot through her entire body as they often did. Tilting her head to see him lay his head on her softly, she ran her hand along his face making sure to avoid his antenna's knowing full well how sensitive they were. It felt nice. It felt sweet coming from him. "I hear them coming back, Zim." She warned softly.

Kissing her again on the stomach, he raised himself up to help her up. "We should get going anyhow." Turning to the direction of the sounds, he cried out, "GIR! MINIMOOSE! Time to go!"

Tearing through the bushes, Gir ran up to him. "Do we have to?"

"Yes, Gir. We have a mission to complete." Zim informed him. "Come on now." Reaching down to hand Gaz her clothes, he waited till she was done as they went on their way to the pod.

* * *

><p>"You haven't eaten at all." Tak said as she approached him with some toast. "Please eat."<p>

Taking the toast, he took a bite of it. "Thanks. Sometimes I get pre-occupied, I must get it from my dad. Well obviously if I'm his clone."

Tak studied him. "You may be his clone, but I see differences in appearance in your ages."

"Been doing more research?"

"Yes."

Giving her a half smile, he stood up so he could stretch. "You are looking at him while he was the same age as me, correct?"

Watching him stretch, she replied, "Yes of course. I'm not a moron."

Smiling a little more at her, he shook his head. "Always the hot ones."

"Huh?"

Feeling like he needed a bath, he gathered the tools together, and started bringing them down. "Oh nothing. It is always the hot ones."

Standing up, Tak was feeling her face and her area of her squeedlyspooch. "But I'm not sick. Irkens are always healthy."

"Not what I mean, Tak. You should look it up if you are so fond of stalking things about me." Dib turned his head to wink at her as he strolled away.

Mouth opened up wide at him, she fought the urge to do such a thing.

* * *

><p>Gaz did practice whenever Zim wasn't around just to keep up with some training, but mostly because it did get really boring on this ship a lot of times. After practice she would either wander around or end up in the library. Sometimes she was literally staring out into space. She did notice Zim's obvious physical feelings for hers just like she was sure he saw hers. She tried to avoid touching him, but there were times she would. Gaz couldn't help it, she just wanted some physical contact with him.<p>

It was always so tempting with him. Incredibly so to the point she almost hit her head against the wall to make her stop feeling them. She loved him way too much and it was a love that was taking over her.

Wanting to chat with the Computer and not in any other room, she went to the control room to find Zim there. "Oh sorry."

Zim turned to look at her. "No need to be. I'm sure you want to talk to him." Zim said as he pointed to the screen.

Gaz noticed the grimace on his face when he said the last sentence. "You okay with me talking to him?"

"I'm fine with it."

Gaz took a few more steps to be nearer to him when a chime was heard and the Computer announcing an incoming transmission. It was Tak and Dib again. Gaz smiled looking at Dib. "Dib."

"Gaz! How are you?" Dib asked as he gave her a soft look, but flashed Zim a look of hatred.

Shrugging, Gaz replied as best as she could. "I have no idea. You?"

"I'll be much better once you are safe at home and not there." Dib spat out focusing more on Zim.

"I'm making sure she is safe with me." Zim told him with confidence.

"Oh really? Safe? Is that what you call it you piece of scum?" Dib couldn't raise himself even higher if he could with his anger, but he was managing as Tak remained quiet so far.

"Surprised your not saying anything, Tak. You are usually quite vocal." Zim pointed out as he ignored, Dib.

"Just waiting for him to say his piece." Tak responded in an odd tone. "I've gotten quite use to his mouth so far."

Zim narrowed his eyes at that statement. "Ohhh I'm sure you have, Tak."

Tak immediately knew his meaning as she bristled to inform him why she was calling. "I contacted the Tallests and informed them of your plan. I also informed them of her. Your special plan."

"Always so good being their lap dog, Tak."

She ignored that, as Tak continued, "They don't care if she is innocent, they will kill her as well for being associated with you. Do you want that, Zim?" She observed how his expression faltered there. "Do you want her death to be on your hands?"

Zim glared at her. "She won't be that close to the action ever. I wouldn't do that to her."

Tak got him, she really got him. He was reading so clearly now. "But you already have, defect."

Zim cut the communication off immediately growling as he stalked away saying he needed to be alone. Gaz almost followed when one of Computer's tentacles came down and stopped her. The Computer knew it was best to leave him alone when he is fresh in that mood.


	24. Chapter 24

In his lab, Zim sat fuming as he stared at several projects near him. All he could think of was her well being. He was so obsessed in having her back that he forgot something; They would harm her in the process in case this fails. Even though he was sure it wouldn't fail, the thought of her gone from his life permanently killed him worse than if someone did killed him for real. He wondered if she thought of this too? Did she think that there might be a possibility that she will too? Stomping his foot hard to try to erase his feelings, but knowing that didn't work, he just stared.

Hearing his desktop computer chime, he answered it, "Yes, Computer, what is it now?"

"It's Tenn. You going to say you're busy once again?" He replied in a sarcastic tone.

Sighing, he told him to put her through. It was time to talk to her. "Hello, Tenn."

Looking at him like he wanted Gaz to do, she smiled into the camera. "Greetings, Zim. I've missed talking to you."

"That's nice. What did you need?" Zim asked in a bored tone. "Been very busy."

"Well since I am your future mate I was wondering if you need my assistance in taking over the Empire?"

It was a tempting offer, but it acknowledges something far too much as he shook his head. "I'm fine there, Tenn. Thanks for the offer."

Smile disappearing, she looked stern now. "What is your deal, Zim? Did you know that the Tallests are calling for your death. You and some secret weapon. Who is this secret weapon?"

"I won't give you that type of information, Tenn. Secret."

She paused before the next question. "Do you want me as your mate, Zim? I must know now."

Zim looked at her point blank in the eyes. "I do not, Tenn. I changed my mind. Defectives do this. I apologize."

"You will die in this war, Zim if you continue on like this. Also you are a horrible Irken for doing this to me. The Tallests were right about you." With that she cut off her communication with him.

Zim felt the anger building up as it started taking over until, Gir stepped in bothering him at the worst possible time.

Gaz was wandering over to the library as Gir came running towards her crying. "Gir?" She crouched down to look at the poor guy. "What's going on?"

"Mastah being scary. Mastah yelled at me. Mastah screaming. I left." Gir answered as he sniffled.

"Sorry sweetie. Go and find Minimoose to be with him tonight."

"Okay Gazzy. Mastah in lab."

Rising herself up, she went the lab section, and entered to see the lab in shambles and Zim hunched over on the desk. "Zim?" With no response as she just listened to his heavy breathing, she made her way over to his side and placed a gentle hand on him. "Zim? Please talk to me."

Zim wrapped her up in his arms mumbling things along with saying, "I'm so sorry." So many times.

Gaz just held him to help him calm down. That communication really got to him.

"I just created a larger war." Zim whispered. "Tenn called." Gaz stiffened up at that name. "I ended it between us. Told me the Tallests were right about me. Guess they are right. I'm a defect, I'm creepy, a freak, I destroy, and the list goes on."

Pulling away from him and cupping her face in her hands, she told him sternly. "You aren't any of them. Okay?"

Touching her face, he told her, "I'm obsessed. I get that way. I become so focused on one thing that I can't stop. Can't help myself. You, it wasn't the fact I was obsessed, it was because of how I feel about you, Gaz. My feelings run deep."

Gaz's mouth went open, but she had no idea if that was a ruse too. It had to be. As she contemplated he kissed her prompting her to kiss him back in a rushed way. Gaz didn't complain when he sat her on top of his work bench to continue kissing her as he placed his hand on her lower back to bring her more forward allowing her legs to spread and wrap tentatively around his legs. She let out an involuntary moan as they became more passionate. His hands wanting more allowance with her, but the way he touched her he seemed nervous about her possible rejection.

Pulling back to study his face, Gaz noticed someone suddenly unsure of himself, but still wanting. It was the same way in how she felt for him. Allowing her heart to have him, she gently took his hand, and placed it over her breast to show that she wanted this right now.

It was all he needed as he kissed her once before gently laying her on the table before him. Running a gentle hand down the length of her body, Zim studied her every nuance. "So beautiful." He let out as he kissed her stomach. His hands roamed up under her shirt exposing her little by little. Perhaps they should move this to the bedroom instead, he wondered until another lovely sound escaped that sweet mouth of hers.

Zim wanted her. Needed her. He loved her.

"Zim, this table is cold." Gaz spoke so weakly. She didn't wish to complain right now, but it had to be known. At least his response was to lift her up in his arms.

"I'll make you warm in no time, little Gaz." He promised as he went immediately to his quarters. Crossing the room, he placed her on the bed kissing her as he put her down. He'll have her scent once again in his room. That sweet beautiful fragrance that he loved so much. Something that caught him immediately long before.

Removing her shirt, Zim always made sure to keep some sort of body contact with her. Gaz didn't complain once while she removed his shirt to kiss his collar bone. He practically purred there as he memorized those touches she gave him. Removing her bra, he always loved how they sprung free just inviting him all the more. Bending, he licked and teased each one, but still keeping mindful in touching the one that was free of his mouth. Glancing up, he loved when at first her hair would almost cover her face before she tilt her head back to see her hair cascade back past her shoulders. It was too much for him as he laid her on his back. He wanted to be slow, but he removed the rest of her clothing so he can once again take her in as he roamed his hand along her body.

"Gaz, you're perfect." Zim breathed out as he stood up to remove his pants. "So perfect."

Anticipation was building up in her. All those touches. All those kisses. All those gazes of his. That body of his. Gaz beckoned to him spreading her legs out gently to show she wanted him as badly as him. It was all he needed as he positioned himself between her legs, wrapped his arms around her, and moved his hardened member inside of her making her head press more into the pillows as she let out an unsteady breathe before refocusing on him. She moved a gentle hand along the side of his face as he stayed laying inside of her. They just studied one another. Gaz had to admit, this was the most erotic thing they have done so far.

"Oh Zim." Gaz whispered in heat as she studied his face. Touching his face. He started to move very slowly inside of her. It made her already moan. "Zim."

Zim was going to take his time with her. He wanted to be fast to match his passion, but he decided on this route knowing how much more satisfactory it would be. To have her naked flesh against his own. To feel every inch of her insides so he can memorize it. Fantasize constantly about her even if she decided to take a bath. He realized something as she laid there meeting his every movement. His every kiss. Each year. Each day she spent in that unit. Watching her grow. Develop. He couldn't help but wonder what type of person she was. The moment she hit him with such a force, and that scent hit him along with it, he realized he was done for, but at the time he didn't know what it meant until she did that mating dance with him.

Gaz kept repeating his name out as ecstasy was getting even more powerful. She knew she was going to leave him. How could she stay still with someone who didn't really want her as a mate but as a mistress? She wanted to be equal in a relationship, not just be someone that was on her back for someone. She wanted him completely and not a little bit. She was in love with him because she saw sides in him no one else saw.

Zim was starting to cry out along with her as he deepened his kisses and now his thrusts. He loved the sounds they both made together. He loved how she looked as she pulled away to cry out louder making him do the same as they both released. They both were breathing hard, and to make her comfortable, he rolled himself onto his back keeping her still inside of him with her resting on his front now.

Gaz released a final moan as she rested on top of him with his hands resting on her back and his still hardened member inside of her. She did love the fact that he could remain hard for hours. She remembered falling asleep with him still inside of her. She loved the connection there. It felt like the fullest body hug ever. Gaz almost said she loved him, but held back.

Zim knew she fell asleep eventually on him. He didn't mind since he enjoyed watching her sleep. He almost released his entire seed in her again, but held back knowing they weren't ready still. He marveled at how light she was as he gently touched her. Hearing her breathing, he knew she was deep asleep for him to finally say out loud;

"I love you, little Gaz."


	25. Chapter 25

**Yay to reviews. :) **

* * *

><p>They were nearing Irk. Something that the Computer had no need to tell him about. Zim knew his coordinates pretty well. He did remain in bed however to spend lots of time with his Gaz as she laid peacefully beside him as she nuzzled up in the crook of his arm. He looked more protective than anything as he held her this way. He just loved this girl. Didn't want her to part. Repeated thoughts from him day in and day out. She moved a little just now, with her silky soft skin brushing against him, Zim fought the urge to wake her up by making love to her again even though his member came back to life when she did that.<p>

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on his plans once again before they went suddenly shifting back to her. He will do his best to protect her. Zim will see that no harm will come of her. He will also fight to have her as his mate with the Control brains.

She shifted again, this time her hand brushing down along his stomach making him moan inside his head. She was still asleep, and he was fully awake. Zim moved his hand downwards and found himself pleasuring himself as he scanned that lovely face and body of hers.

For Gaz, she could have swore she felt movements beside her. Rapid ones making her peek to catch what he was doing to himself. She smiled at the scene as she looked up at his face which was staring back at her. "Couldn't wait?"

"You kept shifting and touching me. I couldn't help it." Zim replied enjoying the fact that she went to move on top of him. Feeling her slide him inside of her, he groaned out in pleasure. "Oh, Gaz."

* * *

><p>Dib performed a diagnostic and looked towards Mimi. "What do you think?" He asked the virtually mute robot next to him who only nodded its approval to him. "Thanks. Better clear out of this room just in case though." It wasn't like he didn't have any faith in his ability, but this technology was still foreign to him. Clearing out of the room, he informed Tak that it is ready to go.<p>

Tak looked at her controls and smiled. The human was indeed very handy. Activating the leap drive, they took off closing the gap between them and Zim by at least half a month. Seeing Dib come running in, she smiled up at him. "Good job and I see you increased the thrust in the engine itself. We'll be on top of them in no time."

"Good, I can't wait. Hopefully we can get to her before she ends up in that damn fight." Dib said as he leaned back in the seat.

"I hope so too, Dib."

* * *

><p>"Gaz, are you alright?" Came the soft inquiry from the Computer.<p>

Zim was off perfecting his plan while she went off to meditate in the library, but really Gaz was just staring at nothingness. "Not really, Computer. Too much on my mind." Came her equally soft reply.

"Would you like to share?"

"I am unsure of things. I'm going into something I never thought I would ever do in my life. I'm in love with someone in which I know after that battle will be the last time we see one another. My brother is chasing after me with another Irken that I have really no clue about. I know my brother can handle himself, but you can't help but worry." Fussing with her hair, she covered her face. "Just too much on my mind."

As much as he had little respect for Zim, he needed to say something to her. "I know he is trying his hardest to keep you protected even though you are his secret weapon. He is working on something so you aren't in the way so much. It is something he wouldn't want you to know off the cuff, but I thought I would share. I never seen him this way before."

Looking up at the ceiling, she asked, "What is he doing right now?"

"He's almost pulling his antenna's off."

Gaz stood up quickly and headed to his lab again where he was looking like he was pulling them off. "Don't do that, Zim. I enjoy touching those."

Zim smirked at her saying that. "How about the other thing?"

Coming over, she took his hands away from his antenna's, and kissed them both making him place her on his lap. "They have such a sweet taste to them."

"I don't want you hurt, Gaz." Moving her hair away from her face, he added, "I wish I never brought you into this, but then I wouldn't of met you."

"Classic double edge sword, Zim. Can I detour your mind for a second?"

"Sure."

"Is my brother safe with Tak?"

Zim wasn't a fan of her, but his reply was truthful. "I have a strong feeling she won't do any harm against your brother, Gaz. She is many things, but she won't do that."

"You never considered her, I take it."

Zim almost barfed at that thought. "Gaz, I'd rather go back to that planet and take a swim in that water for an hour or more then be with someone like her." Hearing her laugh at him making gagging sounds, he went to tickle her making her wiggle all over his lap. "See how you like being tortured."

Laughing hard, she wasn't use to laughing this much ever so she started begging for him to stop, but he kept going saying she deserved it for that laugh of hers. Eyeing his antenna, she placed it in her mouth making him instantly stop and purr. Moving along his lap teasing him like this she made believe he was going to get more when she hopped off of him, and said, "How did you enjoy being tortured?"

Zim was a puddle as he watched her run out giggling away. The vixen did it to him again making him get up, and run after her. She may be fast, but he was faster.

* * *

><p>Red listened to Purple idly shaking his empty cup around as if he was being tricked into thinking it was empty. Red was use to him at this point where he could ignore most things, including his endless appetite. At least it allowed him to think while Purple was occupied with something.<p>

Hearing Purple give up on his empty container, he tossed that aside hitting a guard on the bottom while he stood staring ahead of him giving the appearance that he was in as deep of thought as, Red, but he threw his hands up in defeat. "Ugh."

"What is it now?" Red sneered.

"Hey! Don't take that attitude with me, I'm just bored is all. We should do something to amuse ourselves." Purple suggested.

"Remember how we use to amuse ourselves by making, Zim believe how we appreciated him?" Red asked seriously.

Purple and Red stood there thinking back when he was just a small thing. Still arrogant. Still stupid. Still fun to laugh at. Both looked at one another casually before they started to fall into a fit of laughter. They both supported each another by their shoulders as they continued laughing while everyone around them remained serious.

Purple wiped some moisture away from his eye. "Oh good times. Good times." He breathed out.

"Oh yeah and now he is coming here with some sort of secret weapon to take over the Empire. Pfft." Red said with the sneer returning to his face again.

Once again they both looked at one another to start guffawing. "Oh, Red, Red, stop making me laugh so much, you'll make me lose my snacks I just ate." Purple chortled.

"We have more. Don't worry about it." Red assured him slapping his back. "His secret weapon is probably a mop being pushed by that stupid robot of his."

"HA! But that robot is advanced remember?"

Red watched as Purple fell to his knees in a fit of laughter while he went stoic again. "Remember that you still can't trust a crazy being, Purple."

"But it is Zim after all."

* * *

><p>Zim caught up with Gaz in the practice room as he stalked up to her with his hands up and full of glee in his face as he examined her very mischievous look on her face. "What are you planning, my little Gaz?"<p>

Gaz fought the urge to smile much larger than the tiny smile she currently possessed as she studied him. His face was much happier looking then when she first came to him, so this might do him some good as she took a step back feeling one of his pak legs would come out any second to grab at her. "I don't know, Zimmy. What am I planning?"

"Planning on giving me a little strip tease, my sweet?"

"No, but you will soon." With a wink, she quickly grabbed the bow staff from the wall, and struck first making him duck out of the way.

Zim approved as he came up to regard her. "So how will this strip tease work?"

"Each blow taken, that person has to remove an article of clothing. It will keep going until the winner claims his prize." Gaz knew this would make him forget. Make him happy. "Just remember don't kill the person your fighting."

Loving this type of practice already, he prepared himself by grabbing his weapon. "I'm game."

"Oh I know you are... Loser." She winked at him as they began their dance where she was the one that landed the first strike to him. Stepping back, she said, "Strip."

Zim obliged by removing his shirt and tossing it aside. Positioning themselves again, they went at it again hardly ever faltering this time knowing that neither one of them wanted to be a loser, until he smacked her not hard on her buttocks. Stepping back, he told her to strip. When she just took off a shoe, he cocked his head at her. "What was that?"

Winking at him, her eyes twinkled. "My shoe is considered an article of clothing, Zim."

He shook his head at his vixen as they went at it again where it seemed that they were equal so far in removing their clothes. When they were both down to their underwear. Well her with her underwear and him with his along with one boot, Zim found the more she undressed, the more it was harder for him to concentrate. "You aren't allowed to do this on the battlefield."

"As if I'd share myself with anyone else, Zim." Gaz pointed out quickly knocking him on his back and crouching down to take his boot off. "You want to yield to me, Zim?"

"Never." Getting up, he loved how quickly she got back on her feet. He also loved that hidden strength in her as their staffs connected and neither one wanted to back down. Zim thought those eyes were even more lovelier with that determination there as they put their muscles into their connection until the damn things broke making them stand there for a brief second before they broke down laughing.

"Well, I guess we both win, Zim and those staffs are pathetic losers." Gaz placed her hands on her hips trying to act coy as she backed away from him to remove her bra to toss it at him. "The question is, who will remove the last of their underwear last and really claim themselves the victor?"

Slyly grinning at her, he enjoyed the vision he had in front of him so far.

"Are you gonna cheat by using those legs of yours?" Gaz inquired. She enjoyed the glee marked in his face. She knew he thought he had this in the bag with her.

"Little Gaz, you never specified in the rules that I couldn't use them." Was his response as he gave a mental command to activate his legs.

She heard the slight sound of them starting to emerge making her move back, and place her hand down into her panties. Zim stopped moving as he stared at where her hand. Gaz mewled out tossing her head back, and sitting on the ground waiting for him to come closer. His pak legs now out, but dragging behind him. Hearing him come closer, she quickly swept her leg across the back of his legs knocking him down. Snickering, she quickly went to straddle herself on top of him smiling proudly down at him.

Zim was proud of her. He knew she wouldn't use that technique out there with anyone, but with him he smiled up at her.

Gaz remembered something he cheered in one of their practices, a cheer that kinda annoyed her making her want to say it for once. "VICTORY! Victory for Gaz!" And started laughing.

Zim ran his tongue along the inside of his teeth after hearing that. "So what does, Gaz want from me?"

_I want to be your mate and have babies together,_ Gaz thought.

"I think you know what I want, Zim." She replied laying on top of him to kiss him.


	26. Chapter 26

So many days passed and many shared moments after Zim's breakdown, Gaz found herself staring at the large monitor ahead of her alone. Irk was coming up soon. Too soon. She felt nerves develop to the point she felt she might have her own breakdown. The Computer tried to calm her, but she went into this daze as he magnified the image per her request. He probably shouldn't of done it. Gaz was like a statue right now. She hardly blinked. Hardly moved. He had to scan her more then a few times to see if she was breathing since she was that still. He alerted Zim to come in here to speak to her.

Zim stepped in to see what she was staring at. Stepping in front of her, he placed his hands on her arms. "Gaz?" Concern was marked by just saying her name.

Gaz slowly averted her eyes to give him some attention as they started to tear up. "After this it would be the last time I see you." She trembled as she said those words.

"I'm going to fight to have you as my mate. It is you I want, Gaz."

She sniffled as she spoke with finality, "That may be so, Zim, but it might be months or years until they agreed. Correct? Zim I can't just hang around to just be a lover only. I'm worth more than that. I know I am now."

"It may take that long, Gaz, but believe me when I say I will keep fighting to have you as my mate. I want a family with you, Gaz."

Tearing up more, she tried to fight the tears, but it kept coming. "I want the same, Zim."

They didn't say it verbally, but he felt it when she shared the same desire as his own. Zim held her close to him to whisper, "I am all yours, Gaz."

* * *

><p>"My Tallests! We have detected Zim's ship off in the horizon." A helmsman announced.<p>

"Darn it! I was hoping he would give up and just die." Purple complained as he hung his arms limply beside him. "Why doesn't he give up?"

"Because the stupid never know when to quit, Purple." Red gritted out. "Keep a watch on him to see what he is planning next."

* * *

><p>"Sir! I show that they have detected us." The Computer announced.<p>

"Do any of those things in those crates fly?" Gaz wondered.

"Yes. I have to deal with the Massive." Zim told her. "They seem to forget that I can act pretty psychotic if I want so I'll be prepared for whatever."

Glancing at him for a moment, she stated, "Yes, I know. I remember seeing your psychotic obsessive nature once."

Running his hand along her spine, he told her, "It was because I wanted my Gaz back. I was desperate for you."

"Not the way to pursue a girl, Zim." Gaz remarked dryly.

"Ah, but you forget you are the first female I've ever been with." Zim pointed out as he went to the control panel.

"Did you forget that you are the first male I've ever been with?" Gaz countered back.

Smiling at her fully, he winked. "Oh I remember, little Gaz."

"You both are flirting in the middle of something really important? You both are crazy." The Computer cut in. _Zim made Gaz crazy. I now wished she never got involved with him_, he thought to himself.

"I wish you knew how to cloak us so I can sneak in." Zim mentioned to her. "Just saying."

"I'm surprised you don't have that on your stupid ship, Zim." Gaz stated as she placed her hand out. "I mean seriously, that isn't superior."

Zim looks down and speaks softly, "I did, but Gir put so much stuff in it one day that it revolts me to go in there."

Growling, Gaz slapped both her hands on the panel, and concentrated until she felt something go through her lighting up the panel for one second then dissipating the next. Stepping back, Gaz went to sit down. "Try it now while it lasts." She announced trying to suppress a yawn.

The Computer did so without a direct order from Zim himself. Zim didn't even mind for once since he wanted to fly as close to Irk before launching his assault.

Bending down, he kissed her lips. "My demoness."

"I need something to eat, I've been way to active with you." Gaz mentioned getting up suddenly.

* * *

><p>"HEY! Where did his ship go?" Purple cried out. "It was right there. Was I seeing things?"<p>

Literally poking the monitor, Red glared. "What is that crazy Irken doing?"

* * *

><p>Dib came running onto her bridge, leaning down near her before settling down in the seat over. "What happened?"<p>

"Zim is near Irk. Just as they spotted him, he disappeared. Can't spot him on their radars?" Tak replied. The ship was closing in on the territory, but now knowing that Zim could be anywhere it was hard to determine where to head him off.

"Do any of you have the equipment to do that?"

"Zim actually. He never shared it with anyone else since he was soon exiled off the planet." Tak replied. "He spoke of it, but of course no one believed him since they believe he's crazy."

"He doesn't sound that crazy after all if he managed that then."

"What about your sister? Could she be able to do that?" Tak wondered looking over at him.

Dib had to think about it. "I don't know. It is possible. She has done things that make you wonder if she was born from the devil herself."

Tak smirked. "You and your sister are fascinating sounding, but I much prefer you."

"Thanks, but let's concentrate on getting Gaz back, and if you want I'll be at your disposal again." Dib smirked back at her. Honestly he couldn't believe he was fine with doing that.

* * *

><p>Every robot in the storage area's were uncrated and readied for action. Zim ran all the diagnostics pleased at what he was seeing so far. It was virtually an Irken and a human against a whole Empire. Sure there were robots involved, but if they succeed in this, they'll be so many talking about this for years to come. Zim tried not to get cocky or daydream just in case it failed. Then again if it failed, his Gaz would suffer. He didn't care for himself, it was her he never wanted to suffer.<p>

Gaz came rushing back in giving him something to drink as if reading his mind. She took in the whole storage area from the camera's viewpoint as she watched every robot now revealed. Zim was very busy over the years. "The one you showed me is the one you are going to be in, correct?"

"You are very observant." He answered with a smile.

"Couldn't help it since I see that most of those don't have cockpits. The one you showed me, did. I take it you handle the other remotely as well from there too."

"Exactly and of course Computer will be in the mess too." Zim informed her as he finally turned to her. "Did you get enough to eat?" Taking the drink she offered, he took some long gulps from it.

"I made sure of it. We still cloaked obviously." Brushing her hand along the panel, she released just a bit more in so they can move in even closer. "Sorry, I had to make sure."

Gently cupping her face, he brought her mouth to his, and kissed her deeply. "You are remarkable." He whispered in her ear.

Gaz studied him as she touched his face. "Don't worry, Zim. I know what to do. Let's take them down."

"My demoness." He wished he had more time before their battle together, but gave her another kiss before dismissing himself to head to the storage area.

Soon they will reveal themselves. Soon they will learn not to doubt, Zim.


	27. Chapter 27

**ZAGRloves, yes I wonder who will win. **

**Dun dun dun indeed, Everclear. ;)**

**I think his ego keeps him warm at night, Invader Johnny. :)**

* * *

><p>They were moving steadily through unnoticed. Gaz couldn't help but feel nervous since this was even more then she was expecting. They were alone in this. Zim was already positioned for attack. His machine was a combination of aerial and land at least. Half the machines will be drop landing onto the planets surface while the others will be fighting the Massive.<p>

Computer scanned her vitals to note her elevated heart beat. "Just breath, Gaz. Take nice steady breaths. Concentrate and I know you will do fine."

She smiled at his vote of confidence. "Thanks. I never backed down beating a few kids for crossing my path in school, but this is really different territory. He was crazy to want to drag me into this."

"Sad that your sibling hasn't reached you yet?"

Gaz bowed her head down briefly to consider her pendant. "I'm kinda glad he isn't in this right now. I don't want him harmed."

He didn't want to inform her that Tak's ship was steadily closing in on this site right now. Seeing Zim signaling something, the Computer caught the area they had to be in to launch their attack. "Gaz, it is time to get to the pod. Be safe, my friend."

"Thank you, Computer." Waving bye to him, she headed quickly to the ships bay.

Zim knew where Red and Purple were. Their ship will be made to fall to the planet to flush them out. He needed them shaken. He really didn't want to hurt that ship, but all is fair in war and war. Gaz was shown to be in the pod already. An image of her face was shown in front of him as he studied it wishing he could touch her again right now. Taking a deep breath, he gave the order.

* * *

><p>The Irken at the controls was just listening to his Tallests just banter and tell stories about, Zim and how much of an incompetent he truly was. How he probably didn't even actually have a plan. Glancing to the guy next to him, he could tell he also had to keep his cool like himself regarding their constant yapping. It was like they didn't even take, Zim to be a credible threat. Maybe he wasn't one or maybe he was. They shouldn't toss everyone aside like this before knowing.<p>

Hearing their signals going off like crazy, they witnessed thousands of robotic mech flying out of a point of origin, and dispersing all around in a dramatic sense. Red and Purple stared at the scene with Purple giving the order to attack.

"That is obviously Zim's ship that is hidden from where all those things came out of. Fire at that point too." Red added as he tossed his drink down. "Zimmmm."

* * *

><p>The Computer quickly moved the ship away knowing that they would soon attack the moment all those robots were launched. Gaz already left the bay, and he was left with the ship and two tiny robots. One of whom was eating while watching the monitor.<p>

"I love this show." Gir stated as if in a trance.

The Computer didn't really enjoy the show himself as they left the thick of it behind. Zim, he could see was on full attack mode against the Massive.

_"Good luck, Sir and Mistress." _The Computer thought.

Zim sneered as he noticed the lackluster defenses of the other ships. Didn't they train them at all? He only wanted the ships defenseless, not destroyed. As for Red and Purple, he wanted them to know the full effect of their stupidity. Perhaps he was crazy, but crazy can do the job sometimes.

"Sir! They are really trying to ping the location of the ship." The Computer informed him.

Zim grinned. "They aren't desperate yet. You'll know when they are, Computer."

"And how will I know?"

Maliciously, he said, "When they start whining like little smeets." With that, he had his army load up all over their ship shooting holes in it to force it into submission.

* * *

><p>Inside, Red and Purple were being tossed around against the sides of the bridge. Latching onto the side, Red made sure to keep himself as firm as possible, while his companion started running around behind him hovering around like crazy. Sneering, Red back handed him. "Calm yourself, Pur."<p>

"But..."

"LOCATE ZIM NOW!" Red yelled out as another hit lurched the ship. "He wants to destroy the Massive? We'll destroy him."

Biting his fingers, Purple announced, "I think he killed our snacks, Red."

"Don't worry. We'll get our revenge." Red promised.

* * *

><p>Gaz's job for right now was to remain on the surface until the order was given or at least if she was discovered. She watched as Zim's robots scattered around attacking. She also ran a schematic of the planet to find what she needed to seek out. They fueled everything. They were essentially in charge. Could she over throw them before any further damage happened? She wondered if she should bring this up to Zim right now, but he was fully into his fight while honestly she was aching to hit someone with her fist.<p>

Hearing a hard thud against her pod, she aimed the camera to see it was an Irken soldier shaking their head, and feeling the pod for what hit them. Looks like she'll get her chance afterall as he went to aim his weapon. Smirking, she released an electrical charge shocking him, and making him fall hard on the ground.

"Eh, I'll wait for another one instead." Gaz said aloud.

"Gaz, I'm sorry to do this, but I need you to do something extra special. I need your help in taking down a ship." Zim told her. "My mech is fine, but they need something a lot more powerful to make them listen."

Gaz smirked. "Play with them, and I'll do it."

Zim hailed them.

* * *

><p>"Incoming transmission, my Tallests."<p>

"So? If it isn't from Zim then we don't want to talk to anyone else." Purple complained then placed his arms down. "I bet it's Zim right now." He added seriously and more crestfallen.

Gritting his teeth, Red commented to him, "You are a freaking genius, Pur."

"it's the sugar! It just gets to me."

Baring his teeth, Red told them to place him on showing a full blown, Zim. "Zimmmm."

"Greetings Red. Purple." Zim said too formally.

"We demand you stop this insanity at once!" Red demanded. "You have any idea how crazy you are being?"

Zim wasn't offended, he simply replied, "It keeps me warm at night. Zim always needs that warmth."

"You're crazy." Purple chimed in.

"I was wondering when you would chime in, Purple. You are such a puppet fo Red." Zim prompted.

Purple was going to yell at him until, Red held out his arm to halt him. "We won't surrender, Zim."

"I miss this planet already. Did you think I was going to stay away forever?" Zim wondered by simply tapping his finger casually on the side of his face.

"Well we were hoping." Red deadpanned.

"Did you forget who I am, Red? I'm crazy, not stupid. I know so much about the both of you to the point of why you wanted me gone, but too much of cowards in completely destroying me." Placing both his hands on his controls, the lights in his cockpit casted a very eery deadly glow on him. "What would everyone say when they find out that not only did I become taller than both of you, but I know secrets that you even hid away from the Control Brains."

Red clenched his jaw as Purple's eyes became wider before narrowing. "You lie, Zim. You are nothing but a failure and always have been." Purple countered.

Smiling at the screen, Zim pulled back a bit. "We'll see."

Crossing his arms, Purple snorted. "Ha! We'll see. We'll see to laughing so hard at his demise." Red remained quiet as Purple started nudging him. "Red? Red?"

Then a strong purple light pulse came dancing upon the ship generated through the robots before them, while Gaz had the energy conducted through one from earlier to harness it. Their ship jolted tossing the occupants, including the Tallests everywhere. While they heard orders being made from Red, they all mostly heard, Zim cackling away as they started to head to the planets surface.

Zim watched the descent informing Gaz to stay away from the crash site. Her only response was a calm, "Well duh." Zim shook his head as he quickly went down so they wouldn't get away if they tried.


	28. Chapter 28

**Merry Christmas to all of you. **

* * *

><p>Gaz calmly watched the ship go down in a mixture of awe and oh crap. The only reason why she thought the second part was because things were coming to a close rather quickly. To her the ship looked awkward at best. It was meant to stay up there and never to land again in this fashion. Watching as Zim and all his mech come down she was struck with one thing: It amazed her how no one else was fighting against him right now, when there were still ships up there.<p>

She was supposed to get out now at least, but she sat there taking it all in as he jumped out of his cockpit as she watched the glee in his face along with the possibility that he will also need to rebuild that ship.

"Nice mixture of emotions we have here." Gaz spoke to herself feeling like Dib all of a sudden.

"As neurotic as Zim can be, even we can see he will feel aplenty." The Computer's voice suddenly chimed in.

Gaz didn't mind him speaking. She welcomed it since it might be the last time. "How are things up there?"

"It is like they gave up. Seeing the ship go down along with that transmission seemed to give them pause. No one saw Zim exactly leave when he was forced to be exiled. It was like he disappeared and became a mystery." The Computer replied thoughtfully.

"Does he take over really if he is just taller than those two jackals?"

"Ummmm well to tell you the truth, yes and no. Depends."

Gaz suddenly didn't care knowing she had to leave the pod soon. "Just in case, Computer. Thanks for being my friend." She didn't want to hear him share his sentiment as she made a quick retreat out of there.

* * *

><p>Red and Purple were being tossed around the bridge as Red kept calling out orders in trying to maintain their altitude. Purple on the other hand was clutching random snacks to himself and crying out to save all the snacks. Red clutched his shoulder to try to bring him to a railing to stop from flailing around, but when that didn't work, he slapped him against the side of his face making Purple give him a shocked look.<p>

"That hurt." Purple cried out.

Pointing in front of him at the ground approaching, Red said, "No, that will hurt if we don't maintain our speed at least."

Staring at the fast approaching ground, Purple cried out, "Save the snacks and your Tallests!"

"OW!" A random voice cried out.

Turning around Red hissed as his eyes turned to the scene of a tiny cook that had burnt oil on him from his donut cart. "Oh... That's gotta hurt."

"I don't want those donuts anymore." Purple whimpered as he turned back to the screen to witness nothing but Zim's robots surrounding. "Let's knock some of those out while we are at it."

Crooked smile on his face, Red enjoyed that idea at least. "And while we're at it. Zim."

* * *

><p>Zim wasn't surprised that the trajectory of the ship was now aiming towards him. Perhaps he shouldn't of gotten out of the mech, but he knew he could power it with remote as he commanded it to move away as he did himself. Red and Purple were determined to silence him. Let them. He still will talk nonetheless as he activated another little thing he needed. Something he had to do at a short distance.<p>

Watching the ship changing course again towards him, he just shook his head as he continued to move. "Idiots." He muttered.

* * *

><p>"HA! He can't run if we keep heading for him." Red spoke with glee.<p>

"My Tallests! We'll be destroying the capital building if we do that." One of the helmsman warned loudly.

Rolling his eyes, he whispered to Purple. "Doesn't he know we can rebuild?"

"Pfft, moron." Purple cackled.

The helmsman that called out the warning glanced at his readings and the screen as he started to say, "My Tallests! You have to..."

Red and Purple turned sharply to the screen as their mouths dropped open watching someone they never seen before or know about, step near Zim. "What is that?" Both of them asked as the ship jerked suddenly. "AHH!"

Everyone looked down at their controls trying to regain any measure of what they can, but someone loudly announced, "We lost control of the Massive, our Tallests!"

Red glanced at the strange being before they were jerked to the ground harshly. "Is that, Zim's secret weapon?" He asked slowly.

* * *

><p>Gaz guided the ship where Zim instructed her where he wanted it to end up without causing too much damage around them, but just for them wanting to aim at him she jostled them around smiling wickedly.<p>

Zim smiled at watching her do her thing as he started to scan around for any soldiers wishing to attack him. Seeing the ship finally landed with a resounding thud to the ground, he glanced to Gaz who didn't seem to be warn out just a bit sad. He informed her to remain alert as he issued a command to surround the ship as she hung back.

Zim felt how the silence suddenly hung in the air. He knew better. He knew they would issue orders to come out and attack. As he heard sounds emerging, the battle cries, Zim depressed the button he was holding on to while smirking as he went into battle.

Gaz watched and studied everyone that came out. Mech came to kick some aside. Shoot. Some came at her making her not wish to drain her strength the other way as she went hand to hand. She punched and kicked many with them studying her as they fell to the ground. When she heard the slight click or someone's paks legs being activated, she moved swiftly aside grateful of her training at least with Zim there as she learned to stop him.

As for Zim, he was so fully into battle with other soldiers that he forgot one tiny element when a whip was brought down on him hard making him collapse. Hearing the familiar sound of Red laughing, he looked up, and tried to jerk out of the way when the whip wrapped around his body making him grit his teeth as he watched the other soldiers still advance.

"Fight me alone, Red." Zim sneered.

"I think not, Zim." As he released electrical current through his body. "You really think you can come back and live now? You really are stupid." Red nodded to the others to attack Zim.

"Coward." Zim spat out.

Purple came forward waving popcorn in the air. "Look what you done to the snacks, Zim! What a defect."

"I don't like it when, Purple is upset." Red deadpanned.

"Yeah, and the donuts are ruined!"

"Pssh. Whiner."

"Hey! Who said that?" Purple demanded dropping popcorn on the ground as he still waved it around.

"Me."

Red and Purple focused on a short possible female being with purple on her head, and possibly the most scariest look on her face. Red tightened the whip up more strangling, Zim. "Stay back girlie or Zim dies."

Gaz stayed stock still as she examined them. "You were planning on doing that anyhow. You didn't have the stomach before to do that when you just decided to exile him?"

"Look! This is none of your business."

"Actually it is when he brought me into this to help him out. I mean, you already saw a sample of what I could do with your ship. Well, twice. What can I do for an encore?" Gaz inquired as she studied Zim struggling too much.

Red laughed at her, "You are much too stupid to know any better yourself. I see why, Zim wanted to have you at his side. Stupid always gets along." Glancing at Zim, he asked him, "So is this your first taste of female flesh? You had to go elsewhere for it because our kind finds you repulsive. You picked a stupid girl there, Zim. Match made in heaven."

Zim growled as he insulted, Gaz. He didn't care about himself, but the thought of someone degrading her in some way angered him as he got up to quickly rush him knocking Red on the ground, and loosening up the whip.

Gaz smiled knowing that the idiot said the wrong words to anger, Zim like that as she watched others advancing towards Zim making her send out a huge wall of flame surrounding them all. Glancing over at Purple who gaped at her as he tried to get Zim off of Red while he wailed on him, Purple stepped away.

"What are you?" Purple asked in awe.

"She's Gaz." Zim replied for her with a mark of pride as he stood up to face them both. "The Control Brains know everything now. You were never worthy leaders for this planet. You use to be, but not anymore."

Lowering the flames, she kept a watchful eye of everyone as she listened to Zim speak.

"You have no clue what you are talking about, Zim." Red said forcefully. "You never did. You were always a joke. They will never believe you."

Quirking his eyebrow ridge up, Zim stood calmly before him as he watched screens light up around them. "You sure about that, Red?"

Every crime they did was on full display. Deaths to other Irkens that weren't even sanctioned and the Control Brains didn't know this. Any crime that was against the rules was on full display showing Zim to be the saint, and them to be the devils. How Zim was privy to all this, he placed in full detail on the video. While all the soldiers stared in awe and disgust. Red and Purple were telling everyone not to watch it because it was nothing but lies from a defect. Zim just stared at them in unwavering silence. Gaz, herself was half watching and mostly listening as she continued to scan around.

Zim's image came on then as he explained in full on how he maintained all this information and what led to him being exiled. His height exceeded Red and Purple's now. Something that made them nervous. Also as he was made to stick around to be their butt of every joke because of his difference from everyone, they said that because he knew of these 'Crimes' he'd be punished as well. He did have a lot recorded in private before his unfortunate banishment which was him waking up on his ship with some of his belongings with the rule of if he dares comes near the planet again he will be destroyed. He did try, but almost was killed on several occasions leading him to another plan to amass his own private army by building them, and to find a special source of power. A power so special, he had no clue how much so until it was almost gone. When he had his secret weapon back, he had to come back to make things right on a planet he would devote his life to.

As Gaz listened to this, she watched how larger guards started coming over to Red and Purple immediately cuffing them. She listened to them complain and say he is still lying. She watched as the monitor flickered above to announce that with overwhelming evidence that Red and Purple will be charged for their crimes, and that Zim was to be appointed the newest Tallest. Gaz's heart thumped as she stepped back more as she watched every Irken around her clamber around Zim congratulating him and cheering. Zim had his dream come true. He didn't glance her way with everyone around him. There was so much happening and she felt like she was alone again.

"Gaz."

Gaz closed her eyes momentarily hoping it was exactly who she thought it was turning her attention to her brother. Tear falling down her eye, she ran up to him and went into his arms. "Dib." It felt like forever since she done this.

Dib pulled away to look at her then study the scene behind her. He had no words to say to that. "Do you want to come home?"

She wasn't going to wait around a year just to hear a no about being a mate to, Zim. She already informed Zim she would part soon as this was done, but as she looked behind her it felt like she was already forgotten by him. "Let's go."

Putting a gentle hand around her shoulders, he guided her to Tak's pod where they got in, and he sat in the back with his arm around her as Tak quietly took off.

On the surface of Irk as Zim was escorted to the Capital building, he scanned the crowd trying to find Gaz, but couldn't locate her at all. Hailing the Computer, he asked if he could locate her, but when the Computer said that her brother arrived and she went with him, Zim couldn't be fully happy about his victory when he felt it was really because of her.


	29. Chapter 29

After Tak showed her where she could stay, Dib went in to be with her as she plunked down on the bed. Gaz was always a quiet person before, but the emotions stirring around her was just something he won't ignore as he sat by her side meeting no objection from her.

"Not surprised you followed me." Gaz spoke softly. "Glad you did though."

"You know I wouldn't do otherwise." He simply said back to her meeting the briefest of smiles from her.

"Zim made his share of mistakes and has admitted to them. He really isn't a bad guy, Dib."

"Thing is, Gaz to me he is when he hurt you like that." Dib wanted to reach out to touch her hand, but had a feeling she would turn him away now. "I always saw within you, and you always deserved better."

Gaz sighed. "He broke it off with her because he wanted me, Dib."

"Then why did he?"

"Something about their stupid Control Brains. Said he will fight to have that rule change so we can be mates." Running her hand through her hair, she leaned her head back. "The reason why I left is because I told him I wasn't going to wait around just to basically end up hearing a no in the end. I was not going to be happy being someone's lover or servant."

Dib smiled at her strength and resolve there. "As well you shouldn't be."

Picking a loose eyelash from her eye, she made a sniggering sound thinking of something before it got a bit louder as she glanced over to her brother making her laugh more at their sheer luck.

"What are you laughing at, Gaz?" As nice as it was to hear her laugh, it was more of a stress laugh.

"You and I got involved with aliens. I bet you never thought that would happen either."

Dib thought about denying it, but he couldn't avoid it since she always did see right through him. "You fell in love with, Zim. It has been just sex between Tak and me." Clearing his throat in sudden embarrassment, he added. "It was like safe passage in retrieving you back."

Leaning her head against him, something else she hadn't done since she was a small child, she teased, "My brother became a stud. With just two females, you are a bona-fide stud. One human and one Irken. Kaching!"

"Gaz!"

"Just teasing, Dib. So what about, Tak?" She asked seriously.

"That wouldn't be anything serious. Possible friendship at most. She's actually cool." Relieving the kink in his neck by cracking it, he added, "Sabrina on the other hand, I wouldn't mind asking her out. That is if she is not seeing anyone else."

"Yeah, she seemed cool." Yawning, she felt the energy drain out of her quickly. "I used a lot of power today. Mind if I get some shut eye?"

Standing up, he shook his head. "Get some rest, Gaz. I'll see you much later okay." As Dib wandered to her door and opened it, he heard her tease him one more time by calling him a stud. "Night, Gaz."

"Night, Dib."

* * *

><p>Seeing Dib come in at the corner of her eye, she watched him as he sat down on the chair next to her. He was silent for some time, his mind obviously wrapped around his sister. Tak didn't understand anything about family and won't pretend to understand it, so she told him instead.<p>

"It would of taken us 6 months before to reach your planet without that drive in place, now it won't take us as long as before as you can originally judge in how long it took us getting to my planet." Tak said.

"Thanks for everything, Tak. Thanks for bringing us back." Dib spoke sincerely before really studying her face. "You alright?"

"Uh yeah. I'm fine. Just can't believe, Zim is the new Tallest now." Tak was deflecting now. "I mean even after seeing that evidence, it is still unbelievable."

Dib examined her more as he felt this urge come over him. "I like you, Tak. You may be brash and such, but you are honest, and yes hot." Did she just blush? "I hope we can remain friends. If you would like that."

"Irkens don't have friends." She informed him.

"Yeah, but your not just any Irken." Dib countered.

Glancing over at him, she pointed out, "I still wouldn't mind payment again." She knew he wanted another human on his world. Tak was fine with that, but there were a couple of things she wanted from him since to her she found someone very viable to her.

Swinging his legs out to the side of the chair, he contemplated something before standing up to stand at her side. Knowing exactly where her auto pilot was after all this time on the ship, he activated it so he can sit right next to her. Facing her, he liked how much she studied him. With one hand, he ran it from the side of her boot, and up her leg. Dib continued that eye contact as he reached the waistband of her pants, smiling slyly, as he slinked his hand down reaching her already hot center. Dib smiled all the more as he continued to play with her. Enjoying how she relaxed to allow him to do this without her giving orders to him.

Tak moved the chair back a little further down. Her breathing increased as she felt sensations she never really felt before. Taking a deep breath out, she threw her head back to let out a loud moan before gazing back at his face. Curious, she took a glove off in order to touch his cheek. She didn't mind when he slightly turned his head to kiss her palm softly. "I want you." She breathed out as she raised herself up to remove her clothing feeling as if she was hypnotized.

Dib enjoyed how she reacted to that kiss. He was surprised she was acting docile. It was like she wanted him to do whatever he wished with her. Removing just his shirt for now, he trailed kisses down her body starting with her neck, and further down. She was breathing harder. Whimpering. Clawing a little at the chair before running a gentle hand in his hair. Moving further down, he enjoyed her sweetness along with her primal sound she was making.

Tak already couldn't take it much more as she begged for him. She never begged anyone in her life, so to do it was off putting for her just a bit until she watched it stand up to remove the remainder of his clothes. Tak wanted this human and enjoyed the feeling of him moving between her legs to join inside of her making her gasp out. If there happened to be a passing ship nearby, let them see a show!

Dib enjoyed watching her as he moved within her. He enjoyed experimenting with his kisses just to see if she would like them or not since he wanted to move to an area he was very curious about.

Tak gasped again as she felt his lips moving along her neck making her wrap her legs around him more. Feeling the abandonment of his lips as he left her neck, he was a centimeter away from her mouth as she studied one another before he brushed his lips at first against her own, pull back to see her reaction. Her reaction was to brush her own lips against his. Dib smiled at her before claiming her mouth. It was the first time for her to kiss anyone, so she knew she was sloppy. She wasn't perfect, but he didn't seem to complain as both their breathing increased more and more before they found a release as they cried out in equal satisfaction.

Tak ran her hands lazily through his hair while quieting her breathing down. Moving his face to look at her own, she smiled at him, and kissed him. "You made me break my rule."

"Going to punish me now for it?" Dib only half teased as he kissed her again.

"No." Tak kissed him back. Feeling his head dip down to kiss her shoulder, Tak looked outside a bit forlorn wishing now she demanded a different type of payment from him instead of this since now he will be hard to see go.

* * *

><p>Both their crimes were finally determined. Zim fell asleep through most of it since it was so boring as the Control brains went on and on. It lasted for days. Weeks. Month. Possibly a few months? Too much confusion. He did perform his function though. He did enjoy what he did, but there was something missing that made him finally venture to it when they asked him if there was anything he would wish to have. His simple request was to have someone special by his side. Someone who helped make everything possible for him.<p>

His simple request was to be joined with Gaz.


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks for the reviews. :) **

* * *

><p>"I see you found the kitchen." Tak observed when she spotted Gaz eating her food really slowly and staring off at the far corner.<p>

"Been wandering around for a little while so it wasn't hard." Gaz returned back.

Busying herself in the kitchen, Tak got what she wanted, and sat down near her. "Sleep?"

Gaz shook her head. "Not really."

She was quieter then her brother, something that Dib already shared with her previously. "Not becoming Irken are we? We don't require sleep that much."

Gaz could sense she tried to make it light with her saying that as she shook her head again. "No. Too much on my mind."

"I'm a stranger here so you can talk to me." Tak offered.

Gaz looked at her from the side trying to judge her quietly before shaking her head. "Wouldn't know what to say, Tak except thanks for bringing us back home."

"Sure. Your brother was persistent when I first met him. Helped with the engine too."

"My brother has always been persistent. Glad that never faded even though I thought it was super annoying when I was younger." Gaz gazed back at her casually seeing something from her. Something too familiar. "Oh great. Not you too."

Swallowing her food, Tak looked at her perplexed. "Huh?"

Glancing over to the doorway first, Gaz then turned her attention to her. "It became more than payment for you. Something happened."

"Excuse me?"

Crossing her arms on the table and leaning forward to speak to her softly, Gaz said, "You like my brother. I mean really like him."

Taking another bite of her food, she tried to laugh, but it sounded like coughing. "Ridiculous."

Gaz still fixed her a knowing look. "I'm in love with Zim. I'm sure you have your share of what you want to say about that, but I'm not an idiot. You like my brother."

Chewing her bottom lip, Tak decided to forget about her food. "It doesn't matter. As soon as he is back home he is going to call another female up and ask her out. What do I have to offer anyhow? Bad attitude and a penchant of not staying in one place for a long period of time?"

Gaz knew she was riled up at her so she wasn't insulted in how she spoke to her as she continued to speak calmly to her. "Perhaps that reason is because there was no place to stay for a long period of time. No offers to. I'm not an expert in your life, Tak, hell I'm not an expert in the whole emotional thing because feelings really fucking suck." Sighing, Gaz went back in her seat to fight off the stinging in her eyes before continuing. "I know that it is important to share how you feel about the other even if you do get rejected because at least you know you got it off your chest. I am only telling you this because now I wish I did tell, Zim how I really felt for him."

"Strange advice."

"Yeah, but I can see the merit in it now." Gaz whispered as she went to study her hands that were now folded in her lap. "It is your decision, Tak. It is your life after all."

Tak felt bad for the girl as she observed her. She was sharing something so revealing about herself. "Not only have I had relations with the Tallests, but some others. Empty things because we don't base our lives on that stuff. I just interfaced with them, never would I meet their mouths with my own. It was a rule. I broke that rule with your brother. I was curious and what I found out was I liked him a little more then I expected."

Leaning her head in her hand to gaze at her, Gaz said, "My brother is a very decent guy. He wouldn't laugh in your face for telling him how you feel. If you can charge into battle and stuff, then you can share your emotions."

* * *

><p>For the first time in her life, she was nervous as she stood before his door. Tak thought about what Gaz told her knowing she was correct, but hated it at the same time. She did smile when she said, just think about attacking the enemy, but not with bloodshed and violence. Tak wondered if her brother would speak to her in the same way. He could be forceful when he wanted to be, but it wasn't to the point of sticking that gun in your mouth.<p>

Scratching an imaginary itch, she stepped into his quarters to find it dimly lit, and him still in bed on his back with his eyes closed. Tak approached silently as she studied him. She never slept in the same bed with him, but had left him when he did fall asleep so took in his every detail finding herself wanting to touch him. Kiss him before she told him what she was thinking of before he rejected her. Something to possibly do for the last time.

Sitting down gently on the side of the bed, he stirred in the bed before opening his eyes up slowly. "Tak? We back already?" Sleep was definitely in his voice.

"Two more days there."

"Oh." Studying her, he placed his hand through his hair. "Something on your mind then?"

Tak nodded her head, no words came out of her mouth as she glanced away from him. She was nervous.

"Did you know you have amazing cell phone reception even this far from Earth?" Dib asked just to break her out of her head right now. "I say this because I actually received a call. Two actually. One from my dad telling him we are on our way home and the other from Sabrina."

Tak felt like her sqeedly spooch lurched there, but continued to look away.

"We just talked and asked me how I was. Told me about a guy she has been seeing. Not surprised." Dib continued on as he studied her profile. "I'm surprisingly fine with it though."

"Feelings suck. Your sister said that to me not too long ago while we were talking." Tak blurted out. "But she told me that it is better to say something then nothing at all or you'll be left wondering." She continued to look at a spot in the room just to keep her nerve up. "I broke my rule with you because I wanted to, Dib. I was curious and what it led me to was something I'm not familiar with." Stands up abruptly. "I have feelings for you, Dib."

Dib watched her leave as abruptly as she got up from the bed when she delivered that prompting him to get up and take her hand to drag her back into the room. "You have feelings for me?" He asked in disbelieve.

Tak bowed her head down, embarrassed. "Yes. Now let me go."

Grabbing her again, he had to hold her hand to keep her there. "You are surprisingly strong, Tak. Please sit or stand still for my arms sake."

"I know you really wanted her and I am glad I said what I said, but there is no way I will be second choice." Tak resolved to say before trying to leave again only making him grab her around her small waist to lift her up, and carry her to the bed to lay her down on it making him straddle her. "Dib, please."

"Seriously stay in one place, Tak." Dib pleaded before kissing her. Pulling away, he smiled at her. "Glad you confessed how you felt because I had no clue what the hell to say to you that is why I didn't seem to care that she is with someone else now. Sabrina is a really nice person and she helped me in her way, but there was something about you that appealed to me much more."

"I don't know how to stay in one place for a long time. I have been on the move for so long. So unfeeling that I have no clue if I could manage this, Dib. You have this life on Earth. My life has just been this one job function and uh..." Being silenced with his lips again, she glanced up at his smiling face.

"You take it one day at a time and if you don't like it down there then we'll figure out the next move, Tak. I really do like you." Removing her shirt, he nibbled at her neck. "It all depends on you. What do you want, Tak?"

With her strength she flipped him over on his back ripping his shorts off. "More of this."

* * *

><p>Whenever no one was around, Zim would retire in his place where the first thing he would do would yell out in frustration. They were being stupid. If anything, she was important. Someone like her would be welcomed anywhere, but they were simply shunning her due to her being the wrong race. Zim refused to back down from this fight. He even had to turn, Tenn away again when she wanted to let bygones be bygones for the past injustice to her. Zim growled a lot after that. She is not who he wanted.<p>

After his cries of frustration wore down, Gir would always emerge to come by his side, not say a single word, and wrap an arm around his leg to try to comfort him. Zim allowed it. They offered him another unit, but Zim refused to replace Gir. Gir may of not of been the most effective Sir unit, but at least he was a companion and loyal to a fault.


	31. Chapter 31

**Yay to reviews. :)**

* * *

><p>It was strange to see Earth again as Gaz watched it while they approached. She sat in the front, alongside Tak with Dib in the back of her cruiser. A cruiser that would need to be stored in their garage at home. According to Dib it was past midnight now so it won't be a surprise to see Dad up anyhow seeing he barely slept. Last time she came back she felt like a stranger, but now she felt like something else. Something different.<p>

Tak was able to mask Earth's radar's just in case as she now glided along silently towards their house. Dib informed her where their house was where she set it down without a sound. Both Gaz and Dib stepped out while, Dib opened up the garage to let her slip it inside. Gaz was surprised how well it fit actually. Slipping out of the garage, Tak came to their sides still looking like herself. Dib examined her.

"We need to disguise you." Dib told her softly, hoping not to offend her.

Lifting up a device over her head, she smirked at him as she pressed a button instantly changing her appearance to a female of her similar height with a blue hair cut in a bob, eyeliner, and some dark attire. "Acceptable?"

Dib smiled back at her. "Yes."

Gaz had no idea if she caught how he answered her exactly, but she elaborated the moment she witnessed Tak's questioning gaze. "He thinks your pretty like that, but he will always love your natural appearance best."

Dib nodded dumbly. "What she said."

Tak grinned at that. "I like when he's a little speechless."

"Me too. It isn't very often he's like that so soak it up, Tak." Gaz teased.

"Hey!" Dib snapped his head around to look over at Gaz offended.

"Teasing, Dib." Gaz said innocently before mouthing to Tak, 'No I'm not.' Making her giggle.

"I'm choosing to ignore this now. Okay we can either tell dad tonight about who Tak is or save it for later." Dib wondered as he looked between them.

"He'll ask questions." Gaz said.

"True, but I'm tired and would rather say that Tak is here to live with us for now on."

"Just tell him." Tak told them. "What's the worse that could happen? Yes, I'm not stupid what they do when they find aliens here."

"Well okay then. Let's go in." Dib went to the back door to unlock it and let them enter first before following.

Gaz was the first one to enter the living room to look instantly to her left to say, "Hey dad. Again."

"Gaz!" Their dad's booming voice was heard as he instantly got up to wrap Gaz in his arms. "Where's your brother?" Gaz pointed to the kitchen making him come over so he can grab him to hug him. "I've been worried about both of you since you both left. I saw the footage of both of you taken. Gaz by one and you with another. Although, come to think about it Dib, you went willingly."

"Because I had to get, Gaz back." Dib told him.

"You went with an... alien." Membrane whispered the last part out once he noticed, Tak before resuming a more natural tone of voice. "Now who might this lady be?"

Dib went to take, Tak gently in his hand to lead her to see him. "Dad this is Tak. Tak this is Professor Membrane."

"Pleased to meet you, Professor." Tak greeted as pleasantly as possible.

"Tak? And how do you know my son and daughter, Tak?" He gazed at her.

Dib wondered if he thought she was a friend or something. Dib was a little worried, Gaz wasn't as much worried even when Tak blurted out, "I'm the one who helped him take him to his sister and them back, Professor Membrane." Tak decided that honesty was the best approach.

Placing his hands on his hips to study her, he then raised one finger in the air wagging it. "No, impossible! Especially when the other one was green, and you, my dear lovely young lady, aren't."

Tak thought Dib's dad had an impressive voice, but seeing he needed proof, she removed her disguise revealing her true nature. "My name is Tak from the planet Irk, Sir. I am here not to cause harm to you or your family. Your son proved to be quite useful on my ship and in the process I became quite attracted to him." She sounded so military telling him all that. Almost clinical, but Dib knew that was her first come nature after all.

Membrane looked between all three of them before sticking out his hand to her. "I guess I have to thank you for bringing them back from that other menace then. The one that kidnapped my daughter. I'm guessing he was the one that did it the first time then."

Dib noticed how Gaz visibly flinched at that description of Zim, and while Dib didn't hold favor over him for taking her twice, he could plainly see how Gaz was feeling about him.

Tak did observe Dib's apparant uncomfortable stance as he looked upon his sister, so she offered something in her own way of hopefully helping, Gaz. "Gaz was instrumental in helping him taking down something very corrupt in my Empire. Zim needed her help. Help that she only could help him with. As far as I could see, Zim did treat her fairly after, he just forgot himself beforehand. I'm sure as my newest leader, he would extend an apology to you in person for causing you such problems, Sir."

Gaz and Dib stared at her in disbelieve knowing how she felt about him, but she defended him anyhow. Their dad on the other hand smiled at her as he lightly chuckled.

"I like you, Tak and for your help, your secret is safe with me. This is my gratitude for helping my children." Membrane informed her. "So tell me, what are your plans now, Tak?"

Dib stepped beside her. "I was hoping she could stay with us, if that isn't a problem."

"Well that shouldn't be a problem even though we only have three bedrooms so, Gaz will need to share her space." Membrane thought out loud.

"Actually dad, she'll be staying with me." Dib said placing a gentle hand around her waist. "Something happened while I was up there with her and well..."

Hands were slapped down on Dib's shoulder. "Come with me, son."

Gaz and Tak watched as they walked down to the lab downstairs to talk. To anyone else Tak and Gaz looked unreadable. No emotions were passing through them, but within emotions churned.

"Feelings suck." Tak murmured.

"I wouldn't worry about it actually. For one thing you would be protected under this roof. Not like you need it, but you would be. You are Dib's first serious relationship to be wanting this. Dad will be worse with me." Gaz informed her before turning her face to her. "Thanks for what you said about, Zim."

She looked to be chewing the inside of her mouth before she responded. "I may not like him fully, but you on the other hand I've gotten to like in a short amount of time. We aren't so different. Also you looked like your dad struck you when he said that so I did it because you helped me." Tak said truthfully.

"Thanks." Watching the door open again, Gaz mumbled, "Short conversation."

Dib came up to Tak to take her by the hand gently. "You sure you want this, Tak? To be with me."

Tak smiled a rare smile at him. "Yes. It will be an adjustment for the both of us, I'm sure, but I want it."

"My room is small compared to what was on the ship, but I can show you it now if you like." When she nodded, he guided her upstairs leaving Gaz alone with her dad.

"That was nice of you." Gaz casually said.

Membrane shrugged. "I do want who you both end up with to make you happy. I hope you can find it one day, Gaz."

Gaz felt a bit slapped there as she shrugged herself. She has already been out in space traveling back for too long, and no word from Zim. Gaz wanted to retire to her room to sleep, but mostly she just wanted to hide away to not allow anyone to see the pain she was feeling. Perhaps eventually she will move out of this house so she can really be alone seeing that the last time she saw, Zim was really the last time.

"I'm really tired dad."

"All right, daughter! Get plenty of rest and don't worry about waking up early." Membrane did the rarest thing he hadn't done since she was a child, his gave her a light peck on the cheek.

Gaz simply waved at him, and trudged upstairs walking slowly down the hallway to the quiet sound of both Tak and Dib talking. She paused to listen for a little bit before going into her room and shutting the door then proceeding to fall into her bed. Not caring how sloppy it was. She just wanted to disappear.


	32. Chapter 32

A Year and a half later

The Massive glided along its path as Zim took and made every communication possible to every Invader out there about their missions. It was a good task to do as always. There were some altercations as well with opposing forces wishing to destroy the Armada. Zim enjoyed going into battle just to relieve his increasing frustrations as they made their way painfully towards Earth.

They finally gave him permission to join outside his own species. It was an ongoing back and forth there with Tenn coming in saying how he did a mating ritual with her before she agreed. Zim really hated to pull something up that was private between Gaz and himself, but he did when she elicited the same ritual to him. The Control Brains wished to call him a traitor out right there, but he had to argue back that it was within his own defective programming to always act differently then the rest.

Funny how that helped when they agreed there. Zim almost fell on the ground in his quarters when he felt his spine was ripped out from the strength he held within to keep it in place.

Now the new thought as they slowly glided along; Is she still single? Is she with someone else by now because of all this time apart? These thoughts almost made his pak malfunction too many times. He was willing to fight to get her back at any cost. He had the Computer search her out as they kept nearing, but each result was the same as the last. Just old documents on her. It was like she was a ghost in her own world.

Gir would attempt to distract him in his own way. Zim did see and hear the grumbles of why he would keep such a unit around still. He did become attached to the crazy robot. Also in some way, it felt like with him around it was like Gaz was not so far behind just acting patient with the defective Sir unit. Also he still remembered her singing to him. Smiling down at his crazy robot, he bent to pat his head before passing to go to his private quarters to address his Computer after he was chimed privately.

"Yes, Computer?" Zim inquired seriously the moment he stepped in.

The only reply was a picture that flashed on the screen showing Gaz sitting at a table with her brother, and her father wearing a black dress. It was for a banquet in their father's honor. There was his, Gaz as she sat there not even smiling in a room full of happy humans. Reading the article it just talked about Membrane's many accomplishments before ending with a minor note about his two children. The date showed a year ago.

Another was something that looked like a show or something with Membrane standing around with a bunch of gawking tiny humans cheering and asking questions before he pointed over to Dib and Gaz in the background. Dib smiled and waved at the kids. Gaz tried to smile, but mostly remained stoic. Zim loved that face of hers, but did see something in those eyes of hers. Something sad. Her brother leaned down to speak to her in her ear, making her glance up at him before replying back to him and nudging him. That was also a year ago.

There was an interview with Membrane making Zim notice how much he really enjoyed talking about his profession more than anything. He was asked of his personal life where they asked if he was ever looking for another Mrs Right. His answer was a no. When they asked about Dib, he told him he works alongside him, and he is an heir to the lab, and is in a very serious relationship. For the question on Gaz, he became quiet since they asked about her past kidnapping and since she's back what is she doing now. His answer was she is trying to move on with her life and doesn't wish to speak of that. She spoke with family and that is the only people she finds important to share that information with. Other then that, she wishes to be left alone. That one was 7 months ago.

"Not surprising she is a private person." The Computer offered.

Zim was now sitting down with his hand slightly in his mouth as he went into deep thought. "Is that all?"

"There is some stuff with her brother, but he doesn't speak about her. Only once he did answer a question similar to what was asked of her father, and his answer was the same. They want her private life respected and not trampled on." He replied.

"Any way you can get an image of their house? I know it is creepy, but I have to know." Zim knew he sounded desperate.

"I've been doing my best there, Sir since I know that is what you would want. When I'm able I will tell you." He informed him.

"Thank you." Getting up he straightened up his uniform. "I best get back then."

* * *

><p>2 months closer to Earth, the Computer endlessly searched for more on Gaz even trying to show the house she lived in, but there was no luck. The Computer kinda wished he had legs to stomp around in frustration, but he just sighed or droned out whenever he was too tired. He remembered how he couldn't take his neurotic master, but now he was a lot more tolerant of him. The Computer once pinched his own components when he thought he was dreaming that.<p>

The Computer halted himself and called Zim in to see what he found on the streets down there. He wasn't surprised when Zim came walking in faster then usual and without a word he pulled it up.

There was a bookstore on a not so busy street with a young woman rummaging around the racks in the front with her head bowed down intensly examining everything. Her purple hair reached mid-way down her back and some was blocking her profile. She wore black calf high boots, blue jeans, and a black form fitting shirt. Straightening up, she moved herself along to the next rack over offering a full view of her delicate face before becoming emersed in her book finding mission.

As she did this, a weird looking male with greenish hair came wandering past first checking out her body, before deciding to check out the rack over from her. You would have to be blind or stupid not to notice that he was far more interested in checking out, Gaz. That was then he spoke to her.

The Computer was able to obtain an audio after pinging it off various listening devices, like cell phones for example.

_"Hey! Your Gaz. Remember me? Iggins?" The guy tried to act smooth, but he sounded like a dork as he practically waved at her._

_Gaz barely glanced at him before replying_, _"Yeah, how can I forget you?"_

_Giggling, he looked thrilled she remembered._ _"I hope you still don't hate me for that thing a long time back. I remember what you did to me so how could you when..."_

_Stopping what she was doing, she placed a hand on her hip while tossing her hair back. "What do you want, Iggins?" She was already exasperated by him._

_Moving over where the rack she was at was separating them now, Iggins tried to act suave by leaning against something unstable that rolled, so he just decided to forget about it after he hurt himself. "I know now I was wrong with the whole Game Slave thing. I realize this now, but..."_

_"That is the only incident you can think about?" She deadpanned._

_"What? You seemed to like it when I touched your boob. I was wrong." He chuckled._

He touched his Gaz? I'll kill him, Zim swore as he glared at the screen.

_"When a girl decks you in the face knocking you out and then stomps on your stomach... That is a clear sign they didn't like it, Iggins." Gaz snarled at him. "Want a memory burst of how it felt like right now? You seem to need one."_

_Waving his hands in front of him and almost getting her in the process, he said, "Not necessary, but I would like to make amends to you by asking you out to dinner. Would you like to go out to dinner with me?"_

_"No." She replied flatly._

_"Why? Seeing someone?"_

_"Yes." Again she replied very flatly._

Zim's squeedily spooch fell at hearing that. There was someone else in her life.

_"Oh. Who?" Iggins asked. "I bet a girl like you has been with many guys since you been back."_

_Gaz clenched her fist. "You implying something, Iggins?" She asked in a deadly tone._

_Nervous, his voice almost went high pitched. "No! I just mean you are so beautiful. Guys always wanted to be with you."_

_"As if it is any of your business, but I've only been with one guy, and he is the only one who gets me. He is the only one I share myself with." Gaz's eyes narrowed. "Get away from my sight, Iggins so I can at least salvage this day after seeing your ugly head."_

_Iggins smirked suddenly. "I know for a fact there is no one you are seeing not unless you screwed your kidnapper. Is that the reason why you don't share that? I bet it is."_

Gaz was on him in a matter of seconds punching him square in the jaw. Angry, she turned to stalk out of there.

Zim sat there stunned and still angry at that male for insulting her. "That's it?"

"I'm still looking, Sir." The Computer said before adding, "She was referring to you, Sir. It seems she isn't with anyone else."

A brief smile showed on his face after one short expell of breath before disappearing and then another. Zim was happy. Stunned. "We have to get to Earth quickly. We have to find her now. I want her. I want my future queen."

"Duly noted, Sir." The Computer immediately went back to work, but while Zim was focusing on other duties at the present moment in those confines, he announced a very recent find that was coming in right then. "Sir! You won't believe where she is." Zim didn't need to say a word to see it.

Satellite images caught her in the same site that Zim took her so many years ago. In the same exact spot just staring off into the distance. Her expression unreadable, but if she was there it spoke volumes. She started to turn her head up as if to look directly into the camera itself. The moonlight now playing along her features. Her hand was visibly clenching and unclenching.

_"I bet you are with someone else by now." _

Gaz spoke so softly, but from what the Computer could bounce from her device in her pocket, he had to amplify it so they can hear her.

_"Serves me right in having a damn heart and feeling for someone else besides my family." Gaz continued on. Sighing, she threw a tiny ball of flame at a bush that was standing alone from everything else. She watched it for a while before extinghising it. With that she turned to walk off to a vehicle that was waiting for her as she got in, and left._

"Track her, Computer!" Zim ordered.

He honestly didn't need the order to do it since he started to do the task in the first place.

"She thinks I honestly gave up on her. I wouldn't do that." Hearing a slight groan from the Computer, he added, "I didn't give up on her then either. I was just... Stupid, as she would say."

The Computer wasn't going to argue that as he found her going through a tunnel or something before the signal cut out. "Sorry, Sir. I'll keep trying."

Zim was silent as he remembered her last words before growling at himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks always for the reviews. I'm having a bit of trouble writing out the very last chapter of this story. Most was already pre-written except the last page. Perhaps for my birthday today I'll will unblock a little of my writers block. Have a great night or day whenever anyone reads this chapter. :)<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

Aggravation crawled through her while sitting across from the man at the local restaurant outside one late afternoon. She wasn't aggravated at the man with her, since he was technically her boss while she did freelance jobs on her own. He was an aggreeable person with a decent intellect. Much more businesslike then knowing how to actually program worth a shit, but he was decent. It wasn't the first time they had a business lunch together, but since technically it was bordering on 5 pm. Something more later then before. She started to get this sickness in the pit of her stomach wishing to punch someone out. Or perhaps it was because after not seeing a particular green male for a long time, she was getting more bitchy then even more usual.

"Gaz, you are so amazingly talented. You have increased your clientele so much that I am grateful to you." Her boss was gushing.

Gaz looked down at her tablet wondering where this was leading to since he looked more nervous then usual. Also it didn't help that her father practically pushed her out the door of her apartment seeing that she was dressed to impress for him. Something she didn't need to do before. Her response was a dry, "That's great, Bill."

Smiling nervously, he grabbed his drink to take a long swig of it before placing it down. That was her other hint; He never drank during their business meetings. "You deserve praise."

Gaz scratched her eyebrow in upcoming frustration. "So, Bill, what do you want to talk about?" She might as well make him spit it out.

Taking another long pull of his drink, he adjusted his tie before speaking. "What I want to talk about might seem very unprofessional."

Gaz quirked her eyebrow up indicating for him to go on.

"Well um... I have feelings for you, Gaz. I know you aren't seeing anyone. Your father said so, and I really think that you are amazing. Intimidating, yes, but amazing. I really want to see you in a more personal setting in the future." Bill rushed out.

Gaz fumed. Her father said that, did he? She scratched the wood of the chair in her anger before reaching to get her tablet to put it away. "Bill, you are a... Nice guy." She began while gritting her teeth. "My father is incorrect though. I am with someone, so I'd appreciate you not repeating this action ever again."

Bill covered his head with his hands. "I'm sorry, Gaz. I made a fool of myself. I hope you don't quit on me because of this."

Standing up, she placed some money on the table. "I won't unless you repeat this again." She threatened before taking her stuff to leave. "Bye, Bill."

She stomped away angered and insulted. True she had not seen Zim in so long, but it doesn't mean her heart is closed up to him yet regardless of how she told herself to forget him recently. That was a horrible thing when she said that because she ended up breaking her own couch just to buy a new one. She did have a temper problem at times.

"Hey pretty lady! You want to party? You look so fine!" Some guy called out to her making her choose not to respond until he touched her. That is when she decided to respond by punching him in the stomach.

"Asshole!" Gaz said as she kept walking, but made sure to keep her tracks covered knowing how often people still kept following her around. Regardless on how much time passed, just because she has been back for some time, since she never gave them the full story of her disappearance they still hounded her for it.

Unbeknowest to her though was Zim fuming at what he witnessed and heard as he watched her become so enraged. He hated the fact she knew how to duck away so he couldn't see where she went off to. He knew the moment he landed on Earth, his first place he would end up is her family home hoping she still lived there.

* * *

><p>A month later, a lone figure glanced upon the Membrane house knowing where her room was from the last time he was there. Scaling the wall with his pak legs out, he easily opened the window to step into a very quiet room. Glancing around it looked no one slept there for quite some time. Zim remembered there was stuff on the furniture nearest to him along with stuffed animals. Animals she told him that were her security animals. There were no animals and nothing on that piece of furniture.<p>

Being delicate, he opened one of the drawers to see it was empty. Checking the one below it was the same thing. Frowning, he saw a door making him open it to see it also empty. Her bed was there with it all made, and her scent was still there, but not as strong. The place was a ghost knowing its occupant abandoned it.

Zim sneered needing to know where she was as he listened at the other door to check for sounds. There was something, but it was faint as he opened it to cautiously step out. Across the hall was an open doorway where he peered inside to see a computer system, which was possibly the most unmodest thing about the room. Frowning now, he heard the voices again making him move down the hallway and stop up top a stair case when he learned where the sounds were.

"Fine, Tak, but if you win I will do anything you want, but the same goes for you when I win."

Zim identified that to be her brother's voice, but was that really the same, Tak?

"You won't win against me, Dib. Remember I'm an Irken and you are a pathetic human." Tak mocked.

Well, that explains where she is, Zim thought.

"Mimi really takes this cat thing seriously if she keeps recharging like this." Dib noted.

"I loaded tons of data inside of her, it will exhaust her when I do." Tak said with a mark of softness.

"Is this relationship banned under your laws really?"

Tak made a rude sound. "I wish I never told you that because you have obsessing about it. Dib, I'm exiled really. Brought back for their sick twisted sex things, and told I get to spy on Zim when really they just wanted me out of the way."

"Sorry, Tak." Dib's voice was marked with sorrow.

"Let's not talk about that anymore. What else did you want to say?"

"Oh yeah, Gaz would like us over this weekend. Just you and I." Dib replied making a clicking sound.

Zim's antenna perked up at the mention of her name. They might lead him to her.

"I'm good with that. How does she like that place? I never asked her." Tak wondered.

Dib paused in his answer. "I think she moved just to get away from here. Just to basically be alone. Gaz is private so she will always try to teether her emotions in to avoid anyone from seeing."

"Not because I'm here now?"

"Hell no!" Dib was quick to respond there. "She likes you." Another pause. "She's pissed at dad for encouraging her own boss to ask her out saying she was free."

Zim was pissed as well.

Dib continued on. "Thing is, she is, but I won't say that to her because she still needs time. I don't like him, but he is the first guy who has been involved with her."

Tak laughed a little. "You are so uncomfortable at saying the word sex when it comes to your sister. So cute."

"Hmmm. Anyhow, Gaz needs time to heal before doing anything else." Dib said.

"True." There was a long pause before Zim heard another clicking sound from below and then her playful tone was heard. "Oops, I guess I lose. What do you wish as your bet?"

Zim heard a yelping from her, some rustling before he thought it best to leave. He'll find her. As he was leaving, he heard some type of sound below along with Dib talking.

"Yes?" Dib asked. "Yeah, I can come over now. No, don't worry about it." Pause. "That was Gaz, she wanted me to come over. You don't mind, do you?"

"Is everything alright?"

"I think so. It isn't like her to want to talk to me. I'll be back as soon as I can." Dib replied.

Zim made his way out of the house and to the hidden Voot down the street. He guessed he had a sooner chance in finding her. Anxious, he waited for her brother to pass before he made his move and followed.

It was a good 15 minutes at least until he pulled up around the site he noticed the Computer kept pulling up her image at. Watching her brother walk up to a particular building to go in, Zim started to pull up his listening device when he felt this pull to look up finding his Gaz and her brother sitting down at her window ledge. Legs pulled up to her chest, she looked so upset as started to talk to him. Zim wished he could of held her since the reason why she was upset was because of him, but he hoped that soon she would stop how she felt when he re-emerged back into her life wanting her in his life forever.

"I know you don't like him. You hate him for what he did, but he wasn't all that bad, Dib. I can't help how I feel." Gaz sniffled. "I know we spoke over the phone about what happened, but I guess I want to know from you when I look into your face. You think I'm ridiculous for still holding out for hope?"

Zim noticed how her brother's posture changed as if he was struck or something since it leaned back quickly before coming slowly forward. It was obvious that her brother cared more for her then their own dad it seemed with how he placed a gentle hand on hers. "I will never forgive him for taking you away twice like that, but I know you have never been stupid about stuff. Never been into that romantic stuff like someone who believes that true loves kiss will wake you from a coma. Yes, nice idea, but seriously, we have always been realists. Gaz, maybe he'll come back for you and maybe not, but it is you who decides on the next step in your life and no one else. That is why I won't force you to get into another relationship when I can see you are clearly not there."

Gaz wiped her eyes as she glanced out the window briefly as if contemplating something before putting herself into her brother's arms. "I needed to hear that, Dib."

"Anything for you, Gaz. Anything." Dib promised.

Guess the brother isn't all that bad after all. Well, mostly to her and to Tak it seems. Truly one of the most volatile personalities ever for an Irken, Zim thought as he continued studying her before calling up his Computer. "What are Earth customs for romance?"

The Computer looked everything up before showing him the results. "You'll be making your move soon, I'm sure."

Zim smiled as he studied that beautiful face of hers. "Yes."


	34. Chapter 34

There were times in which she liked working in the park rather then being stuck in the house, but she only did this mostly during the weekdays and never the weekends where there were more people around. There were still people around. The housewives who brought their young kids to play in the park. Although there really wasn't that very many. Not like she was really close to the playground since she would rather be near the lake instead. She liked the peace and even though her job was a piece of cake to do, it was nice to think of something else for a little while until she was done. Though there were times she found herself finishing early up and wondering what more she could do.

As thoughts of Zim drifted into her head once again, she groaned out before whipping open her laptop to start typing out some type of poem. She often did that when she needed to clear her head of things. That, or draw. She did do graphic work, but she still loved getting her hands dirty. She enjoyed running her charcoal pencil along her paper and shading it in with her fingers. Not with a custom shader. This went with painting. It satisfied her on some level. More then the computer itself.

Seeing a ball roll at her feet, she picked it up once she heard the gentle request from a kid for her to throw it back. She did and the young boys wave to her reminded her of Gir all of a sudden. She missed that malfunctioning robot too. Also Mini Moose and Computer. It was like a family away from hers. Although, mostly her family was really Dib. Yes, her father started to become close to her after she came back, but she was still sore with what he did recently. Something she knew she would forget eventually given time though. Dib, she always thought of as her brother, father and friend. Something she never admitted to until also recently.

Gaz glanced at her watch to notice the time wondering how weird time suddenly flew if it was already 4:30pm. Placing her stuff away, she left the bench walking in the most lackluster of ways as she made her way back home. Her lonely, stinking, home. It was a nice apartment really. Spacious with bay windows that she enjoyed sitting at. It was odd she never minded the yellow paint inside there, but it did match the architecture design that she felt look like someone from San Francisco designed the apartment after. Well the inside of it at least. It had a nice area for her to paint in. Plenty of light for a girl that has always never minded the dark except when she wanted to paint.

Finally with her building in view, she stopped to stare at the front door of the place just to take a breath before approaching it. It may be a nice apartment, but what did she have to go home to? She wanted to be alone to not burden her family, but at the same time she didn't want to be. Stupid double edge sword of life, she thought as she went to her elevator to take her to the third floor. Stepping out, she lazily got her key out to unlock her door, and opened it not paying attention to the soft illuminated flickering light within as she closed her door to lock it.

After placing her stuff down and hearing now some soft music playing from her living room area, Gaz became more wary, but not frightened for some reason. She knew how to defend herself. Always did, but she did lift a hidden knife from behind a picture of hers as she safely approached noticing a few candles lit from her point of view. She has a lothario robber. Why her? Oh well, she needed to work her frustration out somehow as she kept walking forward to see even more candles lit all around until she came more forward with her knife up and her eyes suddenly wide.

Hand going limp, she dropped the blade on the ground as she took the whole scene in. Zim standing in the middle of her living room with every candle lit, music playing, and him dressed in a different uniform from the last one she remembered him in. Gaz was speechless. This had to be a dream as she just stood there motionless.

Zim's breath caught at watching her step into the room. This was far better then seeing her on camera. She was stunned for her reason alone and his was because he feared so many things. He knew someone had to take the first step, so he figured it had to be him as he walked forward to gently take the knife from her hand to place it to the side. Her eyes were more wide then he had ever seen them before. Someone had to speak first, but who? Were they both afraid this was just a dream?

Gaz almost said something but her eye caught her curtain being on fire as she pointed her hand straight forward to show him, but still not a word was uttered from her as she was still speechless.

"Eh!" Zim uttered out as he took the first thing he saw, which was her throw blanket and hit it out. Making sure the blanket wasn't caught on fire either, he tried to find a place to put it as he turned around only to catch his other little ball of fire in his arms as she ran to him. Dropping the blanket, he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm here for you, Gaz. My little Gaz."

Gaz was trying to be strong, but she broke down crying. "Zim." She breathed out.

Zim went over to her couch to sit down with her on his lap loving how she curled up on him. "We won, Gaz. We can marry. You can be my queen if you still want me."

Gaz pulled back and pinched him hard to make him yelp. She had to make sure it wasn't a dream. "Yes, I want that. What happened? Why did it take so long?"

"You understand with you being a different species. Also Tenn was a pain in the ass too by saying how I performed a mating ritual on her first and not you. Sorry, but don't have Computer but it is good he was the eyes and ears of the ship because he recorded you doing that to me first. That sealed it." Zim explained.

"Just as long as he didn't record other things, I'm fine with that."

"I made sure after that, so no." Removing his gloves he had to touch her. He needed to feel her. "I love you."

Gaz quickly got off of him extending her hand to him. "I love you too." Smirking as he took her hand, she guided him into her bedroom. "I also really missed you."

Making an inhuman sound, Zim lifted her up to place on her bed. "I've missed you myself, my demoness."

Gaz honestly didn't care when he actually ripped off her clothing. In truth, if he wasn't she was about to if even an article of clothing gave her a little bit of a fuss. She did love that even though he did do that in a rushed fashion, he kissed her all over just taking his time in everything that he did while she did the same for him.

* * *

><p>That very evening while Dib was walking out of the kitchen he heard a knock at the door. Sighing, he went to see who it was and found Sabrina standing at the door.<p>

"Hi, Dib. How are you?" She greeted with that usual happy smile of hers.

"Uh, hi. I'm fine. What are you doing here at this time of night?" Dib stammered as he examined her appearance.

Playing with her hair, her smile disappeared a moment. "Well I do have a reason why I'm here."

At the moment, Tak came from downstairs to see a female around Dib's age standing there. Crossing her arms she waited as she eavesdropped from behind him.

Scratching the back of his neck, Dib pursed his lips. "And that reason is?"

"A date."

"A date?" Dib's eyes widened.

Smiling, she said, "Yes, Dib a date. As in going on a date."

Stepping back, Dib placed his hand out. "What? With me? I'm with someone. She lives here with me."

Taking his hand, to halt him, Sabrina had no clue she had an angry Irken ready to kill her if she touched him again. Stepping inside, Sabrina was still holding his hand trying to maintain eye contact. "No, no, not you. Not going on a date with you." Let's out a breath. "I'm here to see your... Dad." With that she scrunched her face up preparing for his reaction to that. "I thought he told you."

"Uh no. No, he did not. I thought..."

"I have no complaints with what we did, and I didn't expect to feel the way I did for your dad. I even thought it was weird seeing that he is your dad and I..." Waves her hand mostly near his groin area.

"Did him?" Tak interrupted. Her voice was cold as she stared her down.

Sabrina was taken aback by the newest person in the room as she jumped back. "Oh, hi!"

"Tak, this is Sabrina. Sabrina, this is my girlfriend Tak." Dib introduced as he went to her side.

Sabrina smiled at the girl who was still giving her the stink eye. "Nice to meet you."

"Wish I could say the same."

"Tak!" Dib intoned. "Please don't get like this."

"Sabrina! You look positivily beautiful tonight." Membrane boomed as he came from behind to stand in front of her. "Son? I'm sorry you found out this way."

Dib glanced at Tak as she still glared at her. There were times he had to take the attitude for better or for worse since over all she was good to him in spite of times like this. "I'm fine, but you know you could of told me. I mean it is a bit odd, but I'm glad you are getting out there finally."

"Sabrina is a special one. I haven't smiled like this in such a long time. I think she is beating out lady science in my life." Membrane stated.

Dib noted how Sabrina blushed at what he said. Smiling at his dad, he nodded. "I'm happy for you. I hope you both have fun tonight."

"Oh we will son. Come on! I will show you the best place you will never want to unsee again." Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, they both walked out of the house.

Tak reverted back to her natural self. "So that's her, huh? What did you see in me?"

That question took him back as he stood in front of her to take her hands. "Please never ask that question again. Never." He implored her. Softly he ran one hand along the side of her soft face smiling. "At first I didn't much like you, but you did things. Things I even tried to deny. I did that mostly because you are an alien and I thought you wouldn't want to have anything to do with me. I was surprised when you told me you wanted me. I think you are so unique, Tak. So never ask that question again."

"Fine." Crossing her arms and looking away, she then had another thought as she glanced back at him. He looked frustrated that she went back to this mood. Taking a step forward, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and instantly pulled him down to the ground in her surprising strength. Tearing off his shirt, she smiled at his naked skin as she leaned forward.

Dib believed she was going to kiss him with how she hovered over his mouth, but she simply gazed into his eyes with those beautiful purple orbs of hers. He waited in anticipation as she smiled at him. He wondered why he wasn't really afraid of those teeth. They were sharp after all. They could tear him apart easily, but it felt so primal. Her face lingered over his skin, moving to the side of his neck making him notice how his heart rate was increasing as he felt her lips kissing him there. His eyes closed. A sharp prick was felt in his neck making him gasp out, eyes flying open. What was she doing? He wondered as he felt her suckling at him and licking there.

"Tak?" He squeaked. He hadn't squeaked in such a long time. His body then relaxed as something new was placed inside of him prompting him to flip her on her back. She smiled up at him, blood free, but she looked absolutely satisfied already. "What did you do?" He demanded softly.

"While every human may not know what that mark truly says and means, but on Irk it has an entirely different meaning, Dib."

Feeling her hands stroke his chest, he shut his eyes momentarily enjoying how she was making him feel. "You telling me that this mark says I'm owned by you then?"

"In a matter of speaking. It is almost like when you humans exchange rings."

Dib roughly lifted her up in his arms, something he noticed she never minded before. He had this clue what she was truly saying to him in not so many words. He had a feeling about many things, but one. That something will have to wait until much later obviously.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night when Zim thought Gaz was fast asleep he jerked up a bit when her fist came crashing down on top of his stomach area. Exclaiming in his language, he eyed her as she slowly opened her eyes up to examine him. "Why did you do that to your, Zim?"<p>

"Just to show you that I haven't gotten entirely soft. Also to show you that I'm still pissed that you made me soft at the same time."

"That doesn't make any sense at all though." He argued.

"The hell it doesn't. I hated crying. Hated it to death and I will let you know something about women, we never forget." Gaz warned.

"Twice I came after you. Twice. I fought to have you as my Queen. My mate. No one else is worth it to me." Glancing at her expression, Zim knew what she was going to say. "Yes, I know what I did. I won't live that down and that is fine just as long as, Zim has his Gaz. So go ahead and torture me if you want."

Quickly turning away from him, she put a dab of water on her fingertip and turned back to place it down his chest softly making him cringe. "Don't mind if I do."

Chest burning, he rolled her on her back. "Demoness, what more do you have?" He taunted.

"Plenty more. Just wait until you see, Dib again because I can't wait to tell him that I'm marrying you now. I think he still wants to kill you."

Leaning forward, he whispered in her ear. "Looking forward to it, but you know I'm not leaving here without you."

* * *

><p><strong>Funny how I almost had Zim accidently burning down the apartment. I probably should of kept it seeing how Zim and Gaz would of ended up probably laughing about it in the end and thinking it was romantic in their own way. <strong>


	35. Chapter 35

**Devotion! Invader Zim style ;)**

* * *

><p>Tak and Dib arrived at Gaz's apartment building to join her for dinner. As he chatted on endlessly, Tak wondered why she didn't seem to mind compared to anyone else. It was possibly how she felt about him. Something she still wasn't willing to verbally state, but she probably proved it enough by the mark that will remain on his neck for others to see. Something about that was way too satisfying to her especially when that woman was at their labs again while Tak was there. Tak knew she was with his father now, but she still couldn't help act smug. Dib did make a comment of her behavior being childish saying there was no need for her to feel the way she did since he was with her, and only her.<p>

At some point of his chattering, once they stepped out of the elevator, she stopped him to give him a kiss. "You talk to much."

"Want me to stop?" Dib teased her instead of acted insulted.

"No, but I do have other suggestions where you can place that mouth of yours instead of using it against open air."

Leaning down, he nipped her neck enjoying hearing her purr out. "Later. Promise." Nipping her more, he wanted to feel her grow weak against him before he pulled away. If she wanted to be a pain, he could too.

Feeling hypnotized by his actions, she felt like a puddle before he heard his mocking laughter. "Ass." She whispered. "Payback is a bitch."

"Counting on it."

Tak had to admit he really lit a fire within her that no other had before. "I guess we should go and knock on her door then."

Walking to her door, Dib didn't get a chance to knock on it, when Gaz opened it up with a playful smirk. "Your voice carries through walls, Genius." Gaz stated.

"Well what about Tak's voice?" Dib inquired.

"I'll forgive her since she has to talk over your voice." Pausing to get a proper reaction, Gaz smiled before letting them in. "Come on in."

For Dib it was odd to have her chipper sounding. What was going on? He thought as he put his trench to the side along with Tak's coat as Gaz waited for them. Gaz wandered into the living room first followed by them both, but as they turned the corner they saw a pair of legs sitting cross legged before focusing on the entire body. A very familiar one at that.

"Zim." Both Tak and Dib said at the same time. One in hatred and the other in suspicion.

Standing up, Zim smiled at them both as Gaz came to his side. "Greetings."

"What are you doing here?" Tak demanded.

"Are you here to stalk and kidnap my sister again?" Dib demanded himself.

Zim glanced down at Gaz. "I guess I can't blame them for not trusting me. History and all."

"What the hell do you expect after last time? See what happens when you don't reign it in. This shit happens." Gaz pointed out.

"That is why I need my queen to let me know when I get to be such a dumb ass, as you say." Zim told her back before they faced Dib and Tak again. "The Control Brains said yes to having me take Gaz as my wife. It was a long battle, but she was the one I wanted all along."

"How do we know you won't take a mistress while you are with her or something?" Dib asked as he stepped forward. "I will not allow my sister to be hurt again."

"That won't happen. I want her and only her. I am in love with her." Zim answered. "Look if you don't trust me than follow me. I'm sure Tak still has her ship." Focuses on her. "You do know this relationship is off limits. What is your own status now to the Empire?"

Tak didn't hesitate. "Before I would of hated to leave it, but honestly I'd rather leave it than leave him."

Studying them, Zim smiled a very large knowing smile at them both. "I saw the bite mark on the way in. You know about love then. You fell for this human just like I fell in love with, Gaz."

"I still wouldn't mind kicking your ass for all the shit you caused." Dib couldn't forgive him. Looking at Gaz, she looked peeved. "Go ahead and be angry at me, Gaz, but after seeing you miserable, hearing you cry, and suffer I can't support this. I can't. I love you, but I can't."

"You seemed understanding while I was separated from him. Yes, I understand you can't forgive him before, but I kinda hoped." Gaz told him softly.

"I guess you hoped wrong."

Taking a deep breath in, Gaz clenched her jaw. "When were you about to start fixing me up on dates then? Were you waiting for another month to do it?"

"No, I wouldn't do that, but I won't allow him to hurt you again." He replied angrily as he pointed at Zim for emphasis. "What will dad say when he hears you going with him?"

"I don't know, but I will talk to him."

Placing his hand around Tak's waist, he just wanted to get the hell out of there. "Well don't expect me to jump up and down for joy." Dib said glaringly as they both turned to get out of there.

Gaz couldn't cry, she was angry, and hurt. She had a feeling it would go badly, but it almost felt like her own brother called her a horrific name. Stepping away from Zim she didn't want any physical contact at the time and when he tried to comfort her, she stepped away telling him she needed some space.

Dib was clutching his hands to the steering wheel as they sped home. Only at some point he slammed his hand against the wheel exclaming badly. He felt Tak's hand on his own trying to calm him, but he wasn't having it. "He will just hurt her again."

Tak was uncharacteristically quiet when she finally blurted out, "I changed after I met you."

Turning to look at her, he asked, "What?"

"I've known Zim longer than the both of you. He was worse than this before. Yes, he did some things that weren't great, but even I can see the change in him."

She was so soft spoken telling him this, but he refused to believe that change. "I'm afraid for my own sister."

"After talking to your sister several times, I can tell how she isn't stupid at all. Yes, she got hurt before by him, but I see how they both love one another."

Dib almost grabbed her to check if this was really Tak, but couldn't do it. "Let's just get home. My appetite is ruined, but if your hungry I can stop off somewhere..."

"I'm fine, Dib." She interrupted looking away from him.

"I bet you regret being with me now."

His voice sounded so sad making her demand he pull over to the side of the road. When he did that, she placed both hands on either side of his face to force him to look at her. "Funny how I think that sometimes, but I don't regret it. I made my choice. I'm happy with my choice. What about you?" His tiny smile he offered her while reaching out to run a finger down her jawline had her smiling back at her.

Dib examined her human disguise knowing it was pleasant to look at, but he wanted to see her natural self back. "I love your real smile instead of your human smile the best. I hate that we have to hide your identity away."

"Same here, but think of it this way in terms of us seeing one another naked; Only we both get to see the best of one another."

Leaning over, he kissed her. "I really love you, Tak." Dib didn't know what her reaction would be, but to feel her coming at him to bite down on his neck at the pulse point made him both excited and relaxed. "You couldn't of waited till we got home?" He squeaked out.

"I love you too." She whispered pulling back.

Pushing her gently away from him, Dib looked at her with open hunger. He was angry at his sister and now plain turned on by his girlfriend. He almost contemplated his feelings on where to go next, but decided that home would be the best way to continue this tiny adventure of theirs. "Hold that thought until we are home."

Of course home wasn't such a safe haven as Dib thought it would be when they came in to see Zim standing near the couch. Letting go of Tak's hand, he stalked over to him. "Get out of my house." Dib hissed.

"No. Gaz is extremely upset about what happened and whether you believe it or not, she honestly cares for you." Zim said calmly.

"I care for her too, but what you did to her is still unforgivable."

"Fine, be angry at me, and only me. I'm the one who kidnapped her when she was 13 only knowing one thing about her. She wakes up when she is 18 and what happens, she punches me to tell me her name. While I was irritated at that, I had to admire her pure strength." Zim began by telling him. "Then there is this game of tug and war between us with her starting a game of a mating ritual. I know she was innocent in truly not knowing what it meant in the long run, but it happened. I admire your sister's strength and intelligence. Along with her beauty. She is astounding in my opinion where I didn't realize how often I stared at her while she was floating in that containment unit I had her in for so long. My attraction was obviously there, but I became blinded by stupidity. By believing I can't change the rules, so I reached out to Tenn for a future mate."

Tak noticed that Dib's hand was still clenching while she listened calmly to Zim. It was unmistakable now. Purely so making her almost clench hating to be wrong about him after so long.

"It hurt me that I hurt her. I only realized how much I did because of her hiding away in the ship, and snagging my pak off me. I kept trying to get close to her, but she pulled away. I don't blame her for doing that, but I was desperate for her. Obsessive."

"Creepy is more like it." Dib added.

"No, that comes later I guess." Zim said. "I went to trade some goods of mines for supplies and during that course there one of the citizens fell for her in a short amount of time. Not surprising to me. I know she considered, and I went crazy at the thought of losing her." Head down in thought, he looked back up to him. "Hence what you had to witness first hand here. Gaz is amazing in so many ways that while I'm pursuing her, I'm ignoring this other because I didn't want her. I wanted Gaz. I will not get into everything and I know why I kidnapped her in the first place, but when I fell in love with her I didn't want her in the thick of it like before. I placed her mostly on the sidelines because I feared something horrible would happen to her. I couldn't lose her. When we did win and they were bringing me away to turn around to see her leaving it was the worse." Taking a breath, he almost wouldn't mind a punch now. "Each day as I'm doing my duties, I was also fighting to have her by my side. I wanted to change the rules to have her. When I finally was granted permission I came here. Of course locating her was a problem this time around."

"But you did." Tak said chiming in.

"That I did and I proposed to her and she accepted. While I was happy. Both of us were. Now it is dampened."

Dib listened to it all while his fist felt like a rubber band wanting to snap which it did when he punched him square in the chin knocking Zim against the couch. "Boo hoo to you, Zim."

Rubbing his chin, Zim stared at him. "I deserved that."

"No, you deserve more. I think you should stay away from my sister. Leave." Dib informed him as he readied to hit him again.

"Dib, quiet or I'll deck the both of you guys out."

Both Dib and Zim turned their attention at Gaz as she stepped in as her calm deadly demeanor washed over them making them both stand at attention. In both their separate ways, they angered her. "The two guys that mean a lot in my life. Dad is included, but we'll get to that when he arrives. Dib, Zim made some huge mistakes." Holds up her hand to stop Zim from speaking. "You know you have, Zim. But he has done good with me. I see that he loves me just like I love him too. Of course I want to be with him." Looks to her brother, "As for you, Dib. I remember how you annoyed me when we were younger to the point I wanted to strangle you, but I never hated you. I know I annoyed you too. The only reason why I never hated you is because you were always there for me no matter what. Loved me at my worse. Which was 100% of the time."

"You weren't though." Dib told her softly.

"My point is this Dib, you saw past things in me, things I didn't know about to still love me. To keep giving me a chance. I just want another chance in having faith in me." Gaz softened her voice. "Please."

Dib opened his mouth to speak when the door opened up with a burst of flare from their own father. Is that what he looks like at times? He wondered.

"Daughter! What is so important that you have to see me?" Membrane bellowed as he went quickly from Gaz's face to the newest face in the room. "Oh another visitor? Who is this?"

Gaz stepped beside Zim. "Dad, this is Zim. Zim, this is my dad, Professor Alex Membrane."

Want to feel the temperature drop in the room? Everyone gets frozen to the spot because the authority figure in two people's lives with one in particular where Membrane knows Zim kidnapped her and had a relationship with his daughter. As the temperature may drop, it does rise to a boiling heat making even two of the Invaders in the room fearful of what will occur.

"What is he doing here, daughter? Why is he holding you like that?" Membrane demanded.

Gaz and Zim released their hold. "Dad, he came here to ask for my hand in marriage. I accepted. Zim is really a decent guy."

"I refuse to accept this, Gazlene. It is horrible enough he took you away, did awful things to you, you came back upset, takes you away, you come back sadder than before and now this? No. It is best if you forget about him and be with someone else."

"He only did one awful thing to me and yes he went overboard in coming for me the first time, but..." Gaz began.

"No, no, no. I raised you to be a respectful young lady and not throw yourself around at the first guy who paid attention to you. You know what they call women in my day who do that?" Membrane was livid at her.

"Dad, she never threw herself at him. She simply just fell in love with him. Gaz is nothing like that." Dib said chiming in. "Don't assume that Gaz is like that when she has never been the type of girl to never do that. She told me a long time ago that she won't kiss just any guy or be with any guy. She told me that when the time comes, she'll know." Waving his hand over at Zim. "She knew with him and it is obvious he is too inexperienced to know better."

"Son, I find it commendable you would defend your sister, but this Zim should of used common sense." Membrane countered back at him.

Tak didn't think she would get involved like this, but she stepped in. "I've known, Zim the longest here in this room, and although we never got along before I do see what has been said about him as lies. He was born different than the rest of us. He didn't know better, but it obviously took your daughter and your son to help him see more of the light. Zim is the Tallest on my former planet. They exiled him because of fear. The former Tallests were corrupt. They did this to silence him. Zim did something desperate in searching out and finding your daughter, but in doing that he got changed for the better."

Zim felt odd if he decided to speak out loud, but the way Membrane was staring him down, he stepped forward. "No amount of apologies will obviously erase the hurt I've caused you when I took her away, but I'll have you know, Sir, that I cherish your daughter. I love her and I've never been in love before. I fought to have her as a Queen for the Empire because she is so incredibly special to me that the thought of losing her will kill me. Not like you care, but I want to have a family with your daughter. I will treat her so well. I even have something with me that will allow a very clear signal so you can communicate with her whenever she isn't here, because I know she'll want to visit once in a while."

Examining him, Membrane stepped past him to take Gaz and Dib by the arms to escort them downstairs to speak to them leaving a very perplexed Zim with Tak.

"Don't rub it in my face that I talked kindly of you, Zim." Tak said as she went to sit on the couch.

"I wasn't, but thank you."

"Yeah, well. I guess you aren't so bad." Tak grumbled out. "I didn't think their dad was capable of being mad."

Down in the lab, Dib and Gaz just examined how their dad paced in front of them, Gaz shook her head. "I'm marrying him regardless dad." Her voice was soft, but firm. "Go ahead and hate me, but he is good with me."

"I raised you better than this so I'm still firm in my answer, Gazlene."

"With all due respect dad. Until I came back it was Dib who primarily raised me. As much as I wanted to have you around to be with us, it was always just Dib and I alone." Gaz refused to raise her voice. "Don't get me wrong, but I do love you and I'm glad you stuck up for me when I came back, but you have to face the fact that it was always Dib who had to act like my father and brother at the same time."

Dib remained silent for now as he watched how his father's gaze flickered between them both. What she said was truth.

"I don't think I could support this, Gaz, but if you wish to throw your life away than do so." Membrane informed her turning his back to her. "I love you my daughter. I always will."

Dib felt Gaz fall against him making him wrap his arm around her waist. Dib felt the anger within him grow. Felt certainty inside him as he stood there boldly. "You're wrong, dad. Gaz won't be throwing her life away with him. I was scared at first, but I see within her and even within him that they are right for one another. Zim will make my sister happy. Your daughter happy. One day if they have kids I will be proud to be their Uncle. This won't be the last I hear from Gaz and it might be yours if you don't re-think what you are doing right now." Taking her hand, he led her to the stairs. "Come on Gaz."

Pausing at the end of the stairs, Gaz turned to glance back at her father. "Love you too." Turning back, she went back up to the living room to catch sight of an anxious Zim who came over to see her upset face to wrap her up in his arms. "He won't support this." She whimpered.

"But seeing that I have been her surrogate dad all these years, I will." Dib chimed in. "I'll trust her judgement and I better be talking to you soon, sis."

While holding Zim still, she turned her face to look up at Dib. "You will hear from me. Thanks, Dib."

Gaz hated that the one thing that made this a bad experience was knowing how her own dad felt. She didn't regret saying yes to Zim. She loved how Dib was supporting her and even though it was the oddest thing to experience from Tak, she wondered if her hugs to Dib were less vice grip like.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will mark the conclusion. Always thankful for the reviews and the readers. :)<strong>


	36. Conclusion

After more than a year spent with her, he knew that each time he would catch sight of her, Zim would not believe his luck that he was with her. At times, like now, he would stop the moment he saw her just to watch her. She always said so much when she was silent. To him, he felt she was telling him a story all those years in that containment. How he loved watching that once short hair grow longer and longer to the point he hoped she never cut it. He told her he most likely fell in love with her while in there, but she just informed him it was lust. Lust for power one day. Not lust in that one way. He had to beg to differ. He always had to be right even if it granted him a look from her or a simple punch. He was fine with that since he counted it as foreplay from her.

Right now, with a swollen belly on full display now, she appeared to be at peace, but he knew she was still sad about her dad. Though her brother and her did talk often enough. She still wanted to at least be able to say hi to him. Sighing, he knew he was the cause for that rift.

"We can't beat ourselves up all the time." Came her quiet voice. Although she didn't need to turn her head to see him, she will know he was there. "You are good to me, Zim. Even Dib is pleased by it."

Walking over to her, he wrapped his arms around her before placing a loving hand right over their smeet. "I want you happy all the time."

"Oh that is impossible, Zim, but I am happy with you. I'll also be happy to have this one out of me. As much as I love our baby, this gets to be too much at times."

"I know and it will be soon. I guarantee it." Bending down a little, he kissed the side of her face. "Our smeet will be born from greatness."

Gaz couldn't stop his ego there since this was the one time she adored it. "I'm tired and need to lay down."

Taking her hand, he led her to their quarters. "Also, one day we will be back on Irk. Ship life can be a pain at times." Gaz just smiled against him knowing what he meant by that.

The soon did happen as predicted with Gaz going into labor feeling like she was being ripped open like a tuna can. Although Zim couldn't understand the complete reference, he was by her side through the whole thing. Funny how Zim knew she was violent, but the punishments she wanted to deal to him made him want to grab some protection. Only later, her and even the Computer had to inform him it was completely natural for females to want to yell such things while going through labor. It still didn't make Zim less nervous though until they both set eyes on their newborn smeet.

* * *

><p>Dib and Tak were in the middle of moving out of the house to head to their own roost when they both received an alert. Pulling it up on his laptop, he smiled showing the picture to Tak. Both examining the picture it was a little girl that looked more Irken than anything, but with one thing different. Her antennas were the same shade as Gaz's hair and reddish-brown eyes. Her name was, Dai.<p>

"She's already different." Tak stated.

"They won't treat her badly will they?"

Leaning over, she kissed his shoulder. "No, I mean look who her parents are."

"It says here that Gaz is doing well and is resting right now while I'm holding our daughter. She'll talk to you when she is up." Dib said reading off the message.

"You should show this to your dad. He needs to see her." Tak suggested. "He can't be like this forever."

"I will as soon as we move the last of this stuff out of here." Putting his laptop away to stow it, they went to lift up the last of the boxes in room to carry outside.

The house they moved to wasn't far from his childhood home. They wanted to move seeing it was about time to do so since he was growing older and was in his committed relationship with Tak. They wanted a life of their own. They also wanted to move out of a house that will be soon be having a new lady of the house in it. Dib felt it was too strange it would be, Sabrina, but if she made their dad happy, he couldn't fault him. As for Tak, she still wasn't that overly fond of her. Something he really wished she would stop being so hateful at when he had eyes only for Tak.

When they finally unpacked and he was in the stages of melting into the couch to the point of being loose change himself, he opened his eyes up to find Tak straddling him to hug him. Although he was aching, he found it to be sweet in how she wrapped herself around him making him wrap his arms around her to whisper many sentiments to her.

"Do you think about having smeets with me?" She asked softly.

"Yes. One day."

"When, one day?" She wondered.

They were still in full blown honeymoon stage, if that is the best way to describe it, where they just couldn't go practically a day without it. "We attack one another each day, I think it will be uncomfortable if our child comes into the room with me having you on the kitchen counter, and this question is asked; Mommy, why is daddy attacking you?" Hearing her laugh at his description, he stroked her back. "We have to learn to confine ourselves in our bedroom for now on in order to learn to behave ourselves and then we can have some."

"Oh... No fun. I want to have fun on the couch and counter on special occasions." She teased.

"We can do that. I promise." Patting her on the rear, he lifted her easily up. "Need to shower. I feel gross."

Purring up at him, she grabbed his waistband. "Funny how you don't feel it."

How his bones never turned into mash was beyond him with this girl in his life. "If you have taken a paste bath, than I dare you to join me up there to take full advantage of me." Winking, he trotted off after issuing that challenge.

"Brat." Leaning back on the couch, she looked over to see Mimi finally appear. "I have to remind myself to do that next time, but he'll receive his payback in full later."

* * *

><p>Later on at night when they knew his father was at home, he had a feeling he was downstairs in the lab. With his laptop in hand, he went down to find him doing what he always did best. "Hey dad."<p>

"Son!" Turning around he had a beaker in his hand. "How was the move?"

"Good. Tiring. Tak is busy just decorating the bedroom with Mimi's help. Told me I was in the way." Dib replied with a slight laugh.

"Oh yes, women love it just right. I guess it doesn't matter the species. She is a good one, son. I hope you keep her."

Placing the laptop down, he smiled at that sentiment. "I actually plan to. Hey, I have something to show you over here. This is also the best part of the day."

"All right. Let me put this down and I'll join you in just a second." Membrane happily chimed out turning his back to him again.

Getting ready to pull up the image, he waited for his dad to come over. "Dad, I would like you to meet, Dai." Pulls up the image of a tiny smeet. "Your granddaughter. Born today. Gaz is fine, was resting when this message was sent."

Dib couldn't make out the expression of his face right now as he stood staring at the tiny bundle. Watching him lift up his laptop to get a even closer look, he witnessed something he hardly ever got to see which was a smile.

"Dad?"

"She named her after your mother?" He sounded in awe of it. "Is purple antennas normal for this race?"

"No. She is already special." Dib replied believing he was witnessing some hope right now.

* * *

><p>Gaz was holding Dai in her arms after a feeding just studying this tiny little thing while Zim was sitting next to them both just watching his wife and daughter. Only occasionally he leaned over to kiss his daughter on the forehead before planting a gentle kiss on Gaz's nose.<p>

"Now there is someone far more tinier then you, little Gaz." Zim remarked.

Smiling at that, she looked up at him. "For now. Who knows, she might tower over me one day." Glancing down at her, her heart welled up. "I can't get over this, Zim. Is this for real?"

"It is." Was his simple reply. Hearing a chime, he pressed a button to bring the computer close to them. "Something from Earth."

Taking a glance down at Dai at that very second, Gaz was smiling away at her. "Hey Dib."

"Hi Gazlene."

Smile vanished. Did she hear correctly? First she looked to Zim who suddenly almost sat ramrod straight before turning her head to see her dad sitting there with Dib beside him. "Hi dad."

There was silence between them as Membrane obviously was studying his daughter before a very soft response from him that sounded of awe. "You keep looking like your mother each day, Gaz. You are holding your child just like she held you both."

Mouth opened up, Gaz tried to supress any tears that threatened to come out. "You want to see her?"

"Yes."

Re-positioning her on her lap, she held her still close to her. "Dai, I would like you to meet your Grandpa. Say hi dad." Hearing him say hi to her, she gave him credit for doing this. "And Dai, over there is your Uncle Dib."

"Hey, Dai. I hope to one day see you in person." Dib greeted.

Glancing over to Zim, he decided to tell them, "We are heading in that direction so you can formally see her. Also, Gaz wants to get off the ship for a little while."

"Mama wants some pizza." Gaz chimed in giving Dai a kiss on the cheek bringing the smeet into tiny giggles.

"For that, I would call the whole week off in order to see you." Membrane announced as he continued examining Dai unaware of the shocked looks that Dib and Gaz just threw at one another.

Dib had to recover himself to ask, "When do you think that will be?"

"We are about 2 months away from your planet and this ship doesn't take well with the leap drive so it is laborious to say the least." Zim was still planning things in his head regarding the engines. "We will let you know when we are much closer to you." Seeing Gaz yawn, he took Dai away from her so she can stretch.

Seeing his daughter needing more rest, Membrane said gently, "Gaz, I'll see you when you get here, for right now you need rest. Also you do look beautiful and too much like your mother. She'd be proud of you." Seemingly he wanted to reach out to touch the monitor, but stopped himself just to add, "I'm proud of you and I'm so sorry I made you sad in any way."

A few tears escaped Gaz's eyes then as she saw Dib's softened smile become more happier, and Zim's hand touching her own in a happy gesture. "Thanks, dad. Love you both."

Leaning back in his seat, Membrane refocused on Zim. "Also, Zim." His voice became stern again. "Thank you for making my daughter happy. I can see it in her face." He ended that with a slight smile in his face.

"I only want her happiness, Sir." Zim assured him. "I want both of their happiness."

"Oh, I can see that. I'll see you in 2 months then. Bye for now." Dib waved from behind as they shut off the communication.

Leaning over he kissed Gaz's lips tenderly. "How are you feeling right now besides exhausted?"

Reaching out to touch the side of his face, Gaz smiled. "I feel a weight has been lifted finally. Also I want some more sleep and then perhaps later on in the week we can practice. You need some ego kicking time again from someone half your size."

Chuckling softly at her teasing note, he glanced to their daughter. "Your mom couldn't beat me. Nooooo. She can never beat the all mighty Zim."

"Sure I can." Gaz tiredly said, "Since she is half human she has human tendencies."

"Meaning?" Zim wondered lifting an eyebrow ridge up in question.

"Meaning, the moment I take her diaper off than how the all mighty Zim will fall." Was Gaz's response as she started laughing only making their daughter join in with her. "She likes her moms idea."

Lifting her so their faces could meet, Zim asked Dai, "You wouldn't want your mommy to do that to me, would you?"

The simple response was a nod and a giggle from Dai making Zim's only response to that being;

"Conspiracy."

* * *

><p><strong>This last chapter was possibly pretty sappy, but it was all I could think of and I hope you enjoyed the story. Thank you for the reviews and thanks to anyone who read this. :) <strong>


End file.
